The Saiyamoon Destiny
by Abielle-a-Miel
Summary: It's almost your typical shoujo story. Chibiusa is an ordinary girl living an ordinary life. She begins her first year at junior high school expecting an exciting year ahead. But what she expects, is nothing like what she's about to uncover once she meets a mysterious rich boy, a strange cat and the legend linked to their chaotic past. Will they choose to relive it or change it?
1. A New Day

**A New Day**

 _I was waiting for so long  
For a miracle to come…_

* * *

She poked her head out the open window, feeling the cool breeze on her face and the bright, warm sun against her skin. It was a beautiful spring morning. The dawn symbolized more than just a new day. Finally, it was the end of one part of her life and the beginning of another. She was growing up…an awareness that both excited and terrified her.

 _"Chibiusa! Are you up yet? You're going to be late for school!"_

The girl turned her head sharply, near hitting her forehead against the window frame as she withdrew into her bedroom. "Coming!" she shouted back awkwardly. She sighed, giving herself a final look in the mirror, making sure both her hair and uniform were all in place. Her hair was freshly washed, done up in its usual bun-and-ponytail style, her pink ponytails extra large and bouncy. She had decorated her hair with two large red bows to match the red ribbon on her brand new uniform. Nodding satisfactorily, she grabbed her book bag and ran down the stairs.

In the kitchen, her mother, Usagi, was preparing breakfast, albeit haphazardly. She peered at her daughter with an impish smirk. " _Bows_ , Chibiusa? Aren't you getting a bit _too old_ for that look?"

Chibiusa gave a wry stare. "You're burning the pancakes."

"ACK!" Usagi jumped, noticing indeed that the pancakes had turned charcoal at the sides, and smoke was wafting from the pan at an alarming rate.

Chibiusa shook her head. Her mother was always like this. _So clumsy_. In fact, she often seemed less like an adult and more like a teenager, and felt more like an _older sister_ than a mother. Chibiusa turned her head, noticing as her father, Mamoru, entered into the kitchen. He was dressed smartly in his business suit. He sniffed agitatedly, waving a hand in front of his nose.

"I think you have the stove on a _bit_ too high, Usako," he muttered with a sly grin.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi murmured embarrassedly, her cheeks tinged red.

Mamoru averted his gaze to Chibiusa, and offered a warm smile. "Whoa, Chibiusa looks cute!"

Chibiusa beamed, ignoring her mother's glare on her. "Thanks, Papa! And of course, Papa looks _so_ handsome!"

"Why, thank you," Mamoru chuckled softly, as he grabbed a cup and made some instant coffee. "Wow. I can't believe it. It's Chibiusa's first day of junior high school already."

Finally managing to finish making breakfast, Usagi grumbled something as she carried their meal over to the dining table. Chibiusa couldn't hear it clearly, but was certain it sounded like "still a little brat". Chibiusa frowned, decided to ignore it. She wasn't going to let anyone ruin the excitement of this day. It was _her_ day.

* * *

"Morning," Chibiusa greeted happily. A girl abruptly glanced up from emptying her bag, her short, dark hair swishing at her shoulders as she met her gaze. It was her best friend, Hotaru.

"Good Morning, Chibiusa," Hotaru said softly, her violet eyes tapered with her smile.

"We're in the same class! Isn't it great?" said Chibiusa, taking the seat at a desk right next her, beside the windows. Hotaru gave a cheerful nod. They watched with anticipation as other students filled the room, some faces familiar, some not.

"Kyabetsu Kabuto and Furuta Matomo are here," Hotaru muttered gloomily, noticing the two boys enter. Kabuto was a very tall, broad-shouldered boy with black hair spiked back and upwards from a widow's peak. He had a thin, severe-looking face framed by thick sideburns. At his side, was his more handsome-looking best friend Matomo, who idly ran a hand through his unruly, reddish-brown hair. Both boys attended Juuban Elementary, Chibiusa's elementary school, and both had a track record of nothing but trouble.

"It's a miracle those two got into this school. I guess it pays to have lots of money."

It was a familiar voice.

The girls turned to see their friend approach, her dark hair styled in its usual bun. Following behind her was a tall boy with green hair.

"Momoko! Kyuusuke!" Chibiusa beamed, leaping towards them and bringing them both into wistful hugs.

Hotaru smiled. "You're in our class too?"

Momoko grinned. "Yup," she then tugged playfully at her skirt. "And these uniforms are cute, _ne_?"

The group continued a round of excited chatter, when at last, they heard heavy footsteps. It was their teacher. Although, with his brooding posture and muscular build he seemed more like a body builder than a teacher.

"Alright, class, settle down," he said in a gruff tone, hastily scratching his name on the board. He greeted them with 'Good Morning' and the class responded in kind. "Welcome to Saiyatsuki Junior High. My name is Supinachi-sensei, and this is your homeroom for the year."

Chibiusa watched intently as the teacher spoke, but the words went through one ear and out the other. _Saiyatsuki_. She still couldn't believe she was at one of the most prestigious schools, especially considering it had an entrance exam which was rare for most middle schools. Her hard work and studying had paid off at last. Furthermore, she was in a class with all her friends. Things couldn't be more perfect. She was bursting with joy.

"Now, I will call the roll," the teacher said, set to read through the list of students. Chibiusa waited eagerly, knowing her name would be near top on the list. Yet, the teacher's face formed a strange grimace as he stared down the page at a certain name.

"Briefs?" he uttered, scrunching up his nose and pursing his lip as his eyes scanned the room. "Briefs-kun?" he repeated.

The class gave way to hushed whispers. Some exchanged knowing glances. Chibiusa was confused; not at all knowing what it was about.

"He's not here?" whispered Momoko, glancing at her friends.

Beyond the classroom doors, there was an echoing of noisy girlish voices like a horde of fluttering bats throughout the hallways. It stopped only when someone yelled loudly for them to be quiet and go to their classes— _likely an annoyed teacher_. Next, footsteps came to the door and stopped. The door slid open with a creak. Standing at its frame was a boy. He stood with a single hand in his pants pocket, his blue eyes striking as they regarded the teacher with an odd kind of indifference. His hair was a pale, silvery purple, slightly messy as it hung in a parted fringe across his forehead. It seemed everyone in the classroom had stopped breathing in that moment, as not a sound could be heard. They simply stared.

"I'm late," he mumbled coolly. "Sorry."

The sensei, he himself overcome with shock, cleared his throat audibly. "Y-Yes. H-Have a seat, _Briefs-kun_."

The boy ambled into the room casually, eyes following him as he took an empty desk near the front and centre. The teacher hesitated for a split-second, before continuing to call the roll. Chibiusa gaped at the boy as he shrugged his bag from his shoulders and placed it on the floor. It was clear through the outline of his shirt that he had well-defined back muscles. Even his neck looked muscular. He looked incredibly strong for a kid. Out of the blue, the boy turned his head in the direction of the windows. Through the corner of his eye, he _must_ have caught Chibiusa staring, as he then turned his head fully, making direct eye contact with her. Chibiusa jolted in astonishment, her eyes wide and face reddening like a strawberry.

"Chiba-san?" the sensei called.

"YES!" Chibiusa's voice unexpectedly came out as a high-pitched screech. Irritated groans could be heard throughout the class with students covering their ears, snickering or glaring reproachfully. Chibiusa shrunk into her chair. "S-Sorry," she stammered.

The sensei shook his head disapprovingly and continued on down the list.

* * *

It was just after school, and the group of friends sat under a large cherry tree outside the school building.

"That was strange," said Hotaru, trading glances with the others. "Sensei just let him in. He was almost _scared_ of him it seemed. "

"Don't you know who he is?" said Momoko with a bewildered tone. "Trunks Briefs! One of the richest kids there is. His mother is a big-time CEO, after all."

Chibiusa stared, but didn't speak.

"CEO or not, that kid's a brat," grumbled Kyuusuke. "How can he just walk in late like that and on the first day? If it were any of _us_ — _we_ would have been in trouble."

"Yeah but…" Momoko started, a strange smile on her face and a faraway look in her eyes. "He's _so_ handsome."

"You're kidding?" Kyuusuke scowled.

"I'm not! You think he's handsome, too, right? Hotaru? Chibiusa?" asked Momoko, leaning in with a persistent gaze.

"I guess…" Hotaru mumbled, nibbling uninterestedly on a cup of instant noodles.

Chibiusa still didn't speak, blushing slightly as she looked down into her lap. Still on her mind was the way he had looked at her, followed by that embarrassing incident in class. It was such a small, insignificant thing, but she was mortified about it.

"I bet he's a really cold guy that thinks he's better than everyone," said Kyuusuke, crossing his arms. "Personality matters _way_ more than looks."

Momoko scoffed, mimicking his crossed arms. "Kyuusuke, you don't know anything. He's not _just_ good-looking. I've heard that he's super good at everything. Top grades _and_ excellent at sports. He's probably one of those quiet, misunderstood types. Besides, I bet he was only late for class because he couldn't get through the crowd of fan girls." She then cocked her head in the direction of a massive flock in the distance. Sure enough, at its centre was Trunks Briefs.

Chibiusa glanced side-long, noticing the way Trunks grinned smugly, his many female admirers hanging gleefully off his limbs. She scowled. There was nothing to misunderstand. _He was definitely a playboy._

"Well enough about that," Kyuusuke said dismissively. "Let's talk about all the clubs we're joining this year! It's going to be great. I heard…"

Though the others began to chat enthusiastically, Chibiusa continued to stare into her lap. She didn't hear a thing.

* * *

 _Now I see a light in the sky  
It's almost blinding…_ _  
_

* * *

A calm evening. A gentle breeze, leaves whistling, fluttering as though sending tender greetings from nature. The afternoon sky, a sheet of golds and blues, a stunning backdrop against pink and white cherry tree flowers. Chibiusa admired the beauty of it all, her graceful footsteps like that of a dancer as she strolled leisurely along the narrow sidewalk. She was on her way home from school. She hummed a soft tune and admired the many faces of those she passed. As she approached a bend, she noticed a familiar band of houses. Coincidentally, a boy was coming along down the adjacent street. He waved eagerly to her.

"Chiba-chan!" he said as he came to the corner. "Wah! It's good to see you."

Chibiusa's face glowed. It was Son Goten. He was a friend, a classmate from elementary school that lived in an apartment complex a few blocks from her house. She greeted him with a similar wave. "Hi! Did you just get back from school today?"

Goten nodded animatedly, his wild, spiked black hair trembling with his head movements. "Yeah, it was alright. How about you? I see you've got the new uniform! You look cute _,_ Chiba-chan!"

A faint blush crossed her cheeks as she unconsciously fiddled with the ribbon about her neck. He was always far too kind. "Th-Thank-you," she uttered shyly.

They walked side-by-side, a bounce in Goten's step as he continued on cheerfully. "So how is Saiyatsuki? I heard a lot of rich kids go there."

"It's okay," Chibiusa said, recalling the events of her day. That probably was the best word to describe it. Nothing too extraordinary had occurred at all. Some introductions. Homework assigned. But then her thoughts suddenly whirred back to that morning, and to the boy that had caught her staring. She hadn't intended to ' _stare'_ anyway. She was just doing what everyone else did. And yet, those slanted blue eyes landed and fixated on her. She felt the blush return. _Why_ her?

Goten's eyes rolled up to the sky as he folded his arms behind his head. "Ah, it's really too bad that we don't go to the same school anymore. No way was I getting in though. You know, with _my_ grades and all. And besides—it's just _so_ expensive, the uniforms," He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and frowned. "Hey? Are you listening?"

Chibiusa snapped out of her daze, blinking with surprise. "Oh! Sorry, Goten-kun."

"You sure daydream a lot. _Still._ " Goten snickered.

Chibiusa stuck her tongue out teasingly. "Only _sometimes_. I was just thinking about something that happened today."

Goten looked suddenly serious. "Oh, really? What?"

She shook her head once. "Nothing important." She then offered a bright smile. "But you know what's really interesting? Everyone's in the same class. Hotaru-chan, Momoko-chan, Kyuusuke-kun..."

"Oh," Goten said, his gaze downcast. "Everyone's together, huh? I guess that's nice."

Chibiusa regarded him with a pitying look, catching the sadness in his tone. "Goten-kun…"

"Well, this is it for me," he announced. The pair had finally arrived in front of the apartment block. Goten turned, his eyes arching with his broad grin. "See you later. Walk home safely."

Chibiusa nodded uncertainly. "Bye-bye," she uttered, waving as he disappeared through the door. She sighed and walked on. She felt badly about Goten. He was the only one of her friends who didn't make it into the same junior high school, instead settling for a smaller, less popular school. It was not for the lack of trying of course, for his mother was often very strict about studies. But he never quite had the aptitude for school, unlike his elder brother who went to the esteemed Orange Star International School, before going on to study at a top university, via scholarship. Needless to say, there was always an expectation for greatness in the Son household, but he was the _baby_ in the family after all. He was given a free pass in life. Chibiusa didn't know much about Goten's father, though she suspected he wasn't around much. Either that or he was insufferably useless… like _her own_ mother.

"I'm home," Chibiusa said as she removed her shoes upon entering the house. Her father wasn't back from work yet, but sure enough there was Usagi, fast asleep on the sofa with threads of drool dangling out her gaping mouth. Snacks she had been eating littered the floor. _Typical_.

Chibiusa sighed and headed up the stairs.

* * *

Chibiusa awoke the next morning, feeling much less excited than she did yesterday. Perhaps it was the novelty of finally becoming a high school junior quickly fading away, and the reality settling in that she had studies looming ahead of her. Maybe it was the unsettling conversation she had with Goten the afternoon prior. Or maybe it was just the apprehension that came with not meeting academic expectations.

Since the early half of the day was a rainy one, Chibiusa and her friends, along with most of her classmates, opted to eat lunch in their classroom.

"He's interesting. Don't you think?"

Chibiusa glanced over, overhearing a group of several girls in the class who were speaking loudly.

"He's just okay," said a pretty girl among them with short, chin-length hair. To Chibiusa, she resembled Hotaru, fair-skinned and slender, though her almond-shaped eyes were as black and shiny as her hair. In spite of being pretty, something about her demeanour was cold and aloof.

"But Mana-chan, if he asked you out, you would say yes, wouldn't you?" another girl asked her. "You both have good grades _and_ are athletic. He'd definitely ask you for sure."

"You guys would make such a good a couple," one of the girls added in agreement.

"Right! Two good-looking people together. _Like a fairytale school romance_ ," a third girl sighed wistfully.

Mana frowned and crossed her arms. "He's not my type at all. People like him are the worst."

Kabuto, who was sitting with some boys in another corner, swivelled around to join in the conversation. "Say, you're talking about Briefs-kun?"

"Heh. That guy is way too full of himself. Just because he's filthy rich, he thinks he can get away with whatever he wants," said his friend, Matomo, who was sitting beside him.

"What's this? No one asked for your opinion anyway!" a girl snapped defensively.

"You're just saying that because your family's company was taken over by his," the other girl retorted.

"Besides, if we're talking about guys who are full of themselves, you sure you aren't talking about yourself?" sneered another.

Matomo frowned. "Hey—what do you know about me, anyway?" his eyes then shifted to Mana who seemed uninterested as she finished her lunch. He grinned. "Mana, why don't you try _me_ , huh?"

Mana rolled her eyes, her voice steady and monotone as she said, "Nope. You're not my type either."

The group of girls exploded into laughter, as Matomo's shoulders drooped with defeat.

Chibiusa turned her attention back to her friends who had also been listening. Momoko shook her head.

"Typical. Talking about the poor kid behind his back," muttered Momoko.

It was true. Trunks was nowhere in sight. He must have gone off to eat his lunch elsewhere.

Kyuusuke scoffed. "I never thought I'd say it, but _Matomo_ has a point. Capsule Corporation isn't huge for no reason. Obviously they've had to crush someone to get to the top."

"I'd hardly call Matomo _crushed_. His family is still super rich. They've been that way for ages," Momoko argued. "Besides _that_ has nothing to do with _Briefs-kun_."

Kyuusuke wagged a disapproving finger. "It has plenty to do with him. He's probably just as unkind as the company he owns. What I want to know is, what's up with his Dad? We never hear _anything_ about him."

Chibiusa tuned out from their argument, allowing her mind to wander. What was it about Trunks that made everyone go crazy? It was either that they loved him or hated him, but nothing in-between. There seemed to be no clear, valid reasons for either outlook. He was just a guy like any other to her.

Just then, the door slid open, and the room became a little quieter with loud chatter turning into hushed whispers. Trunks had come in at that moment. With a bored, apathetic -seeming look on his face, he stalked the aisles of desks until reaching and sitting at his own. Chibiusa observed as he brushed back his fringe from his face with his hands, before pulling out and poring over a large textbook. He didn't turn to look at the others or look up once. Nothing bothered him. He really didn't care about anyone or anything.

"Chibiusa?" Hotaru said, snapping her fingers before Chibiusa's face to draw her attention. "We were thinking of going to the new cake shop that just opened nearby. After school?"

Chibusa looked at them with a blank stare. "Oh."

"Do you want to come with us?" asked Momoko. "It's a really popular chain."

"I heard it's also an internet café with a gamers section, too. It's going to be so cool!" Kyuusuke gushed.

Chibiusa took it all in. A cake shop sure did sound like a lot of fun. "Mhm, okay! After school!"

Once the group finished for the day, they eagerly headed a few blocks away to the magnificent _Tomodachi Sweets_ . As they greatly anticipated, it lived up to the hype. It was a lively, colourful place, its walls decorated with spotted wallpaper, then decked all around were many rows and shelves, high to the ceiling with different types of cakes, puddings and desserts in every flavour. Further in the back, shining out were the bright lights of a cheerful arcade. There were already a lot of kids and teenagers there.

"Why don't we put our allowance together and buy one big cake?" suggested Momoko.

"Chocolate fudge and peppermint! Definitely!" Kyuusuke said.

Momoko crossed her arms. "But I was thinking something more like butterscotch banana cream."

"Simple vanilla for me, personally," said Hotaru.

"But a strawberry cheesecake would be most delicious!" Chibiusa noted, gazing at a particularly succulent one behind a glass display.

"Ah, what to do? We all want different things," sighed Hotaru, looking dejectedly at the vanilla cakes.

"We can get the assorted cupcakes set. That way we will have many different flavours, right?" Chibiusa offered.

They agreed. After purchasing a set, they sat together at a table, happily eating. Chibiusa excitedly reached at a cupcake coated with a generous layer of whipped cream and a bed of candied raspberries. Short of taking a bite, one slipped off and landed on the white shirt of her uniform.

"Ugh," she moaned. She reached for a napkin.

"You have to wash it off or it'll stain, Chibiusa," warned Momoko. Chibiusa gave a reluctant nod, sliding out from her chair and to the restroom. Once she had gotten most of the stain out at last, she left the room with a sigh. Before she could make it halfway to her table, she noticed someone.

"Goten-kun!" she gasped.

The black-haired boy rounded sharply, his arms filled to the brim with cakes. "Oh, hi! What are you doing here?"

"I came here with some friends after school—"

"Ah, I came after school with a friend as well," Goten interjected with stars in his eyes. "Cake. _So much cake_...we couldn't pass up a place _like this_ , of course."

Chibiusa nodded, eyes round with curiosity. "A friend from your school?"

Goten shook his head, unloading his pile of desserts onto a table. "Well, _yours_ actually."

"Really?" Chibusa looked about confusedly.

Goten grinned, "Yeah! You should meet him, he's really cool. Hey, Trunks-kun!"

Chibiusa felt a jolt within her chest. _WHAT?_

The boy had been facing the other direction, his frame shadowed in by the dim of the arcade and masked by others in the way. He turned and ambled over, his eyes wide with surprise as they landed on Chibiusa.

"This is Chiba Chibiusa, Trunks-kun. Trunks Briefs, Chiba-chan," Goten introduced.

Chibiusa was stunned. _They knew each other?_ How could it be? She realised that Trunks must have felt a similar feeling of awkwardness and confusion, as he continued to stare at her in the oddest way.

Goten beamed as he explained to her. "Our parents were friends growing up, so we've known each other for a long time. He actually goes to Saiyatsuki too." When neither seemed to bat a lash or say a word, he frowned. "Uh, did I miss something?"

"U-Um," Chibiusa stammered, timidly lowering her eyes. "We've met…we're in the same class, actually."

"Chee-be-oo-sa," Trunks uttered at last, knitting his brows. "What does it mean?"

Chibiusa's cheeks tinged fluorescent pink. Not only was she taken by surprise by the question, the way he said her name made her feel self-conscious. "Mine and my mother's name is Usagi. So I'm _Chibi-usa_."

He smirked, his eyes narrowed into mischievous half-moons. "Aha, I see now. That's why you've got the rabbit ears?" He then held his fingers behind his head, imitating the way the buns in her hair jutted outward.

Chibiusa knitted her brows disbelievingly. Had he just _teased_ her?

"Goten-kun!"

Momoko's face was aglow with excitement as she ran over. Hotaru and Kyuusuke trailed behind.

"Oh, hi," Goten chuckled, idly scratching his head. "You guys are here, too?"

"I ran into him leaving the bathroom," Chibiusa explained, trying to distract herself from what had just happened. "We all came together."

Momoko smiled. "It's been a while since we saw each other..." her purple eyes rounded as they shifted, and fell on Trunks. She gasped audibly.

Goten seemed to notice, for he indicated towards Trunks, though not with the same zeal he had earlier when introducing him to Chibiusa. "Oh yeah, I'm here with my friend…but I take it you all know each other."

"Whoa! Lucky!" Kyuusuke said loudly and unrelatedly, hovering over Goten's cakes on the table. "You got _red velvet_. It looks so yummy!"

"Hey! I'm not sharing!" Goten exclaimed, rushing over with alarm.

Hotaru giggled as the two boys fought over the cakes, while Momoko, Chibiusa and Trunks mulled about uneasily. Chibiusa looked around anxiously, when she then noticed a _purikura_ booth.

"Um, why don't we all get a picture? As a group!" Chibiusa said suggestively to Hotaru and Momoko, thinking perhaps it would be the easiest way to evade Trunks.

"Great idea!" Momoko chorused. She turned, and beckoned at the uncertain-looking Trunks. "Oh and you, too! Let's get everyone!"

Chibiusa flinched. _No!_ She had meant a group of _girls._ Her plan backfired.

Before long, Momoko was grabbing Goten and Kyuusuke by the arms and dragging them into the sticker photo booth. The two boys gleefully practiced their poses with each other, grinning from ear-to-ear and pulling faces.

"Hey wait on the rest of us!" Hotaru chimed, pushing her way through curtains.

"You too, Chibiusa! Trunks!" Momoko said, surprising the pair by shoving them both in, followed by herself.

The friends hugged, and pressed their heads together. Trunks and Goten pulled silly faces while Hotaru and Chibiusa made cute poses. Momoko then forced her way towards the centre, causing Chibiusa to be nudged into a corner. That's when Chibiusa felt Trunks' chest against her back and shoulder.

 _He was right against her_.

She tried to wiggle away, but it was in vain as they were all crammed in together like canned fish. Chibiusa's body tensed, feeling his warm breath mist on her neck. Sweat lined her forehead as she turned to look behind, daring to peek. Trunks was staring straight ahead, his mouth curled into an awkward line, as though he was trying with great effort to not frown or smile, or even look down. But it was as though something had drawn him in, for he looked down just then, meeting her eyes. It was just like the first day of school, when he had turned and caught her staring. Once again, he had caught her looking—and _he_ wouldn't look away. Chibiusa felt the blush return to her face. _Had time suddenly stood still_? Something about him, his face, those eyes and that stare…all of it seemed familiar. Strangely enough, she couldn't look away either. Their eyes had become two magnetic ends.

"Say 'cheese'!" someone called.

A light flashed and at last, everyone tumbled out of the booth in a flurry of conversation and laughter.

"I want to see the pictures!" Kyuusuke said eagerly as the group gathered around the screen.

"These came out great," Hotaru noted admiringly, selecting photos and decorating them.

"They're awesome!" Kysuusuke exclaimed. "Let me pick too."

However, Goten and Trunks seemed to share odd reactions. Goten looked slightly confused while Trunks stared down at his feet, his face red. Both were silent.

"Hmm. _That's_ interesting," Hotaru said with a sly grin, glancing sidelong at Momoko.

"Oh!" Momoko uttered, glancing at the screen, then Chibiusa.

Chibiusa, who had been standing further back and was blocked from view, being so much shorter than the others, shuffled in closer to see what everyone was looking at. Most of the pictures were of everyone smiling and posing; however, _one_ of them was different. In that picture, Kyuusuke and Goten stuck their tongues out. Hotaru winked at the camera. Momoko held up both hands, fingers making V's. Then there was Chibiusa and Trunks, at the edge of the photo's frame, only _gazing_ at each other…

Chibiusa brought her hands over her mouth to stifle her gasp. She watched with horror as the photo strips slid out from the machine.

"So cute! You guys look like a couple," Momoko gushed, snatching them up.

Chibiusa felt a racing sensation in her chest. She didn't dare look at Trunks this time. She stared weakly as Momoko handed her a reel of stickers. She clutched onto it with shaky fingers.

Someone had taken it upon themselves to insert an arc of pink hearts around them in the photo.

Chibiusa couldn't believe something like this had happened.

 _But there it was._

A photo. _Proof._

* * *

 _ **Note :**_

 _This fanfic is inspired by many of the shoujo school girl harem, reverse-harem, slice of life manga/anime I've loved and still read sometimes. It's really an alternate universe story like Parallel Sailor Moon – with Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z characters (and a few OCs) but in a setting more realistic and normal. Because it's A/U, Trunks' personality is a weird Future Trunks/Chibi Trunks hybrid, but mostly Chibi Trunks.  
_

 _This story takes place in Japan like the way Sailor Moon did…sort of.  
_

 _ **Also:** Goten is still younger than Trunks, but this time by several months rather than a whole year. So say Trunks' birthday is in January and Goten's Birthday is in November. So Trunks is 13, Chibiusa is 12 and Goten is 12. The school year begins on the 1st of April._

 ** _One important detail, this is actually a sequel to The Saiyamoon Dynasty, however it can be read independant from it. It's a completely different story after all._**

 _ **Also, unlike Saiyamoon Dynasty, this story's plot is not set in stone, so I suspect I will update from time to time, and it will follow more casually. In short, it's really a just for fun story. ^_^**_


	2. At Last

**At Last**

 _I see a light in your eyes…  
All in the eyes of a boy_

* * *

There was the faintest tinkling of bells as the door to _Tomodachi Sweets_ swung open. Usually, no one would have heard it, but the loud, drawling voice that came with its owner was impossible to ignore.

 _"So this is the place, huh? Four cakes for me, then!"_

 _"A whole four cakes? For all four stomachs?"_

 _"Ha. Very funny. NOT."_

The gang of six turned to see them enter.

Matomo.

Kabuto.

Matomo and Kabuto looked about distractedly. Lurking behind them, most unexpectedly, was Mana. She simply looked bored, idly slicking some of her shiny black hair behind her ear.

"Ugh. _They're_ here, too?" groaned Kyuusuke. Hotaru shook her head while Chibiusa pouted.

"I guess this is the most popular place," Momoko mumbled unhappily. "If they keep coming here though, I'm not sure I will."

Goten gritted his teeth as his eyes zeroed in on the pair. He glared. "Those guys. I remember them."

"Yeah, they're _also_ in our class, unfortunately," Hotaru sighed.

"Who's the girl with them?" Goten asked, finally noticing her, her petite frame a sharp contrast to theirs.

"She's Retasu Mana," answered Momoko. "Strange. I didn't know she was friends with them. Or you don't suppose she really agreed to date Matomo, after all?"

"I guess rich kids stick together," Kyuusuke said with a shrug.

Trunks cleared his throat uncomfortably while Kyuusuke rolled his eyes, clearly indifferent to Trunks (a rich kid) standing among them.

"It's not that. Their parents are colleagues. It's _business_ ," Trunks clarified. Chibiusa glanced at him with intrigue, noting the seriousness in his tone. Did he know Mana personally? He lowered his eyes, noticing her.

Faltering slightly, Chibiusa spun her head away and refocused on the trio.

"Let's leave…before they see us," she whispered tensely to the others.

"Wah—and leave all this _deliciousness_ behind?" Goten objected, swiftly making way to the table where he had rested his desserts. He swept the packages clumsily into his arms. The friends ushered him towards the door. They were halfway there when all of sudden, the topmost cake on his pile wobbled precariously.

"Goten-kun!" Hotaru and Momoko squealed, fearing that it would fall to ruin on the floor. _Fortunately_ —Goten managed to regain his balance. _Unfortunately_ —the ruckus drew the precise kind of attention they were trying to avoid.

"Whoa—what's this?" Matomo sauntered over, a sneer-faced Kabuto at his side. Letting out a heavy sigh, Mana reluctantly ambled behind them as though tugged forcibly by a rope.

 _"Crap!"_ Kyuusuke hissed, exchanging an exasperated glance with Goten.

"Oh, is this for me?" snickered Kabuto, snatching at the cake at the top of Goten's pile. He towered over them all like a giant. His broad shoulders and harsh features were intimidating, a fact he knew well and abused fully.

Chibiusa shoved past and reached for the cake, but he pulled it just out of her reach. Though she was short, this was of no hindrance to her enduring sense of justice.

"Back off — It belongs to Goten-kun!" she shouted, positioning herself between Kabuto and Goten. She glared as harshly as she could, unthinkingly puffing out her chest like a blowfish. Kabuto stared blankly for a slight second, then, his lips drew into a sneer.

"Hey, Chiba-chan, have you gotten cuter?" he said suddenly. Chibiusa's mouth lulled open with shock and fright as Kabuto leaned in and touched a hand to her cheek. An uncomfortable feeling welled in her chest. "Say, has anyone asked you out yet?" he asked.

"Don't touch her!" Kyuusuke shouted defensively, storming past the others. Goten and Trunks stepped forward, both looking ready to back him up. But Kyuusuke didn't wait. Once face-to-face with Kabuto, he shoved him in the chest with all his might. The cake in Kabuto's hand dropped with a splat. Icing and cake gushed and smeared across the floor.

"What the hell—don't touch me _,_ you little shrimp!" Kabuto barked, in turn ramming into him with his elbow. Though Kyuusuke was relatively tall and athletic himself, he was unmatched against Kabuto's strength. Instantly he fell backwards, winded and landing on his rear.

"Kyuusuke-kun!" the girls cried. They rushed to his side. With Kyuusuke down, the girls distracted, and Goten's arms full, all the attention shifted to one person.

Matomo smirked. "Oh, what's this—the mighty _Briefs-sama_ is here as well? Interesting."

"You have something to say to me?" Trunks said coolly, his blue eyes narrowed to slits.

Matomo chuckled uneasily. He waved a hand dismissively while running the other through his shaggy, burgundy mane. "No way! Would I dare touch _you_ with a ten-foot pole? You're as scary as hell. Can't risk messing up this face of mine, either."

Kabuto, on the other hand, seemed more daring. He grinned wickedly. "Yo—but one thing! Where's your Dad at, though?"

The words struck a nerve.

Trunks bared his teeth, directing a threatening glare at them. "Ask me again where my father is." He stepped forward, balling his hand into a fist as Goten, who had been hopelessly struggling to balance his purchases, decidedly set them on the floor. The pair formed stances, ready to fight.

"Mana-chan!" Momoko scrambled upwards, arms drawn to her side as she shouted at the dark-haired girl. Mana had been looking on silently and Momoko looked more confused than annoyed. "Are you really hanging out with losers like them? Why?"

Mana didn't say a thing, though her eyes seemed to linger on Momoko for a moment before shifting to the others.

"Who are you calling a 'loser', _dumpling head_?" Matomo snapped, glaring daggers at Momoko.

"Matomo-kun. Kabu-kun. Stop," Mana said at last, in a light, steady tone.

"Yeah, listen to her!" Goten jeered, sticking his tongue out derisively at the boys.

Matomo's eyes flashed. "Sorry…what makes _you_ think _you_ can talk to us, Son Goten? Oh— _by the way_ —has your dad decided to find a _real_ job yet?"

"How rude! Apologize!" scolded Hotaru, looking seriously annoyed.

Matomo laughed. "And say what? Oh Son-kun, I'm _so sorry_ your family is poor—I'm sorry your dad is a bum—"

Matomo had broken the last straw. Trunks hurdled forward with his arm out. "How about you APOLOGIZE TO MY FIST?!"

"NO!" cried the others at once, grabbing at Trunks' arms before he could make contact with Matomo's nose.

It was at that precise instant that a woman, the store's employee, ran over frantically from her spot at the shop counter, finally alerted to the disturbance.

"HEY, YOU KIDS! NO FIGHTING!" she screamed. "GET OUT!"

Immediately, all nine of the kids were ejected from the store, left to stand despondently on the sidewalk. The opposing groups glowered at each other, save for Mana, who still seemed to be in a daze. Either way, the argument between the two sides was over. At least for now.

"This sucks," Matomo grumbled.

Mana shook her head. "Serves you right. You two are idiots. Obviously fighting would get us kicked out," she mumbled airily to the pair.

Matomo glowered between her and the others, then groused loudly under his breath. "Tell me—why are you so interested in _him_ all of a sudden?"

Mana's cheeks bloomed pink. She turned sharply. "Shut up. That's not… _never mind_. I'm leaving first."

Chibiusa's ears piqued. Was Mana _actually_ interested in Trunks, after all? Now that she thought about it, Mana had been glancing in his direction quite a lot.

"Hey, wait! I'm sorry!" Matomo called helplessly after Mana.

"We didn't even get to try _anything_." Kabuto pouted as he followed miserably after them.

Goten groaned. He began his own fit, lamenting the loss of his many sweets while the others comforted him, offering to treat him to some in the future. Trunks patted him on the shoulder, insisting he could get a custom delivery if needed. Chibiusa watched as the three others disappeared grumpily down the street, but not before catching a glimpse of Mana who had thrown yet another glance over her shoulder. Noticing she had been caught, Mana spun her head away quickly. Chibiusa blinked. Had Mana turned back to look at Trunks just then?

"Well it was nice seeing you again," said Hotaru, bowing politely to Goten and Trunks.

"Yeah, too bad about what happened though," Goten chuckled, dipping his head slightly.

And just like that, they parted ways and went home for the evening.

* * *

P.E. wasn't Chibiusa's favourite subject, and so when the usual drills were at last over, Chibiusa wanted to head inside and change out of her gym clothes quickly.

While the other girls only casually made their way to the building, Chibiusa walked briskly. However, she hadn't gotten far when she heard someone call after her.

'Chiba-chan!'

Chibiusa turned. She froze on the spot. The boy who called her out approached, his silvery hair cascading with the light breeze. His amber eyes sparkled gold against the sunlight.

'Hi,' she said softly, feeling a bit shy. She had seen this boy before. He was at least a year above her, and she had often seen him loitering in the halls of the school with his fellow students.

His arms remained at his sides as he spoke affirmably, though with a hint of edginess in his voice. 'You may not know me, but I'm Erishi—Erishi Hiro,' he smiled politely, then looked to his feet. 'I've noticed you for a while, Chiba-chan. This might come off a bit sudden. But well I just want to say, um … I like you alot Chiba-chan!'

Chibiusa didn't hear the words.

Just after his introduction, she had caught sight of the boys from her class who were also finishing their P.E. drills. Kyuusuke was chatting with someone. _Trunks_. Trunks laughed in return, nudging him lightly on the shoulder. She couldn't recall if she had ever heard him laugh before. That's when she remembered; it had been at least a week since that incident at Tomodachi Sweets, and it seemed since that time those boys had become friends. Perhaps, it was the way Trunks had come to their defence? Perhaps it was their shared love of P.E. class? Either way, it was interesting to see that this strange, lavender-haired boy had found someone who was willing to talk to him freely. Without intimidation. Without judgement. Even if that person was, surprisingly enough, Kyuusuke. Maybe Momoko was right. Maybe Trunks _was_ misunderstood.

As they walked by, Kyuusuke looked over and waved. Trunks looked over as well, but he didn't do anything. He only stared.

Chibiusa gulped hard. The incident in the sticker photo booth came to mind...

"Uh, Chiba-chan? Aren't you going to say anything?"

Chibiusa twirled frantically, returning her attention to Hiro. She had almost forgotten he was there. She drooped her head, bringing her hands to her chin out of embarrassment.

"Oh, Erishi-senpai! Sorry, I got distracted. _Sorry_."

Hiro scratched his head. "'Senpai'? Eh, you know _Erishi-kun_ is fine." His face was red as well. "You didn't hear what I said, right? Ah, well, this is embarrassing."

Chibiusa was confused by his reaction. Had she missed something important?

"Tell me again?" Chibiusa insisted, still clutching her hands together.

Hiro flourished his hand, smiling awkwardly. "Maybe later, Chiba-chan. Sorry."

Chibiusa watched as he turned and dashed away, heading towards a group of others on the field.

With a shrug, she continued on her way. Once back in the classroom, she settled down at her desk, preparing for their next subject. She felt a soft tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Momoko and Hotaru gazing at her with imploring eyes.

"Huh?" she uttered.

"So what was that all about?" Momoko purred, with a coy smile. "I saw you with that upper year student. He confessed to you, right?"

Chibiusa was taken aback. "Uh, well, no—I mean…I'm not sure…" she paused to think. Is _that_ what happened?

"I'm sure he did! You're easily one of the cutest and brightest in our year, Chibiusa!" Hotaru beamed.

"What's his name?" Momoko asked.

The pink-haired girl was left to ponder, mildly embarrassed by their flattering words. "Erishi Hiro. But I'm not sure if he confessed or not. I didn't actually hear…"

"Oh, not again! You're always spacing out," Momoko said with an irritated sigh. "It's every junior's dream to be asked out by a senior. And that one was cute, _ne_ , Hotaru-chan? Chibiusa-chan and Erishi-kun suit each other _so well_."

Chibiusa felt her heart skip a beat. Hiro suited her well? It felt like she had heard that line somewhere before, though she hadn't. She considered his kind face and gentle manner. She smiled to herself. Hiro was a nice person. Had he really confessed?

* * *

 _Ready to go  
Though the heart's left in doubt  
Love comes to those who believe  
That's the way it is_

* * *

With her head in the clouds, Chibiusa began her usual walk home from school. The weather was getting warmer, and in spite of the day coming to an end, the sun still shined brightly. The days were getting longer too. She grinned as she rounded the corner, the intersection she and Goten sometimes happened to meet at coming home from school. She came to a halt, staring curiously down the street. Empty. It had been a while since she had seen Goten. She wondered if he had been getting home later lately. She decided it best to keep on walking. She would pass his apartment complex on her way home, anyway. Perhaps, she could stop by to pay a visit.

She followed the usual fence, making her way through the gate. Before she could even reach the building, she noticed someone standing aimlessly by several large trees, their face obscured by the shadow of their branches. She cautiously crept by, paying no mind to the stranger as she neared the entrance. That's when suddenly she heard something that sounded like a cat's meow from that direction. Startled, she spun around sharply. She saw the person clearly and flinched. It was him! _Again!_

"Chiba-chan," he said in his usual tone of indifference.

Chibiusa exhaled deeply, and then willed herself to speak. "Briefs-kun. What are you doing here?"

Trunks didn't seem to be in a hurry to answer. With his back slouched against a tree, he casually swept back some hair from his face before folding his arms importantly. "Funny. I was wondering the same thing about you."

Chibiusa frowned. She wondered why she even bothered to ask; it was obvious enough that he must have been there for the same reason she was. She sighed. "I'm here to see Goten-kun. You haven't seen him around, have you?"

Trunks shook his head, lifting a single brow. "First name terms, huh. You and Goten are close?"

"We've been friends since elementary school. He also lives near my house so…" Chibiusa suddenly felt a wave of unease. Why was she even explaining anything to this guy? For some reason she felt annoyed by the whole situation. Running into him was always so inexplicably awkward. "What about you? Are you guys close? I never heard Goten-kun mention you before."

Trunks smirked. "Yeah, it's complicated, I guess. We happen to train at the same dojo."

Chibiusa felt a slight blush creep up. She thought for a second that his smile was cute. Then she thought about what he said. _Dojo?_ Goten was a martial artist? And so was Trunks?

 _Nyaaa!_

It was that sound again—a cat's cry. Chibiusa looked up and to her right, as did Trunks, and there it was: a grey-haired cat that peeped down at them with red eyes. It was in the opposite tree.

"That noise. So it really was a cat after all?" she mumbled.

"What did you think it was?" said Trunks staring up at it, arms still crossed.

Chibiusa gave him a cynical look. "Well, honestly, I thought it was _you_."

"Seriously? Why would I 'meow'?" He uncrossed his arms as he glanced beadily at her. "Do you know how stupid that sounds?"

She shrugged. "How am I supposed to know what weird stuff you're into? It's not like you ever _talk_ to anyone."

Trunks shot her a glare. " _Weird stuff?_ Ugh, whatever."

Chibiusa was concerned, watching intently as the cat continued to cry out from the topmost branch. "What's wrong with kitty-chan? Why doesn't she come down?" she asked.

Trunks eyed it as well. "She was up there when I got here. I think she might be stuck, or injured." Without further discussion, Trunks set his book bag on the ground. He strutted up to the base of the tree.

"You're climbing it?" Chibiusa asked, noticing that the cat was pretty high up. "Is it safe?"

He didn't look back as he began to mount. "I'll be fine. I know what I'm doing."

He gripped firmly along the tree's bark, crawling branch by branch until he met the one just below where the cat was perched. Chibiusa was in awe. He had really done it!

Trunks extended a hand. "Here, kitty—just let me—"

However, the cat had other things in mind. It let out a high-pitched yowl, and instead of going into Trunks' arms, it dive-bombed onto Trunks' head.

"ARGH!"

Flailing his arms, Trunks teetered and fell to the ground with a crash. The cat on the other hand managed to land perfectly on all fours some distance away on the grass below.

"BRIEFS-KUN!" Chibiusa cried. She raced to his side, anxiously grasping at his arms. She _knew_ he had to be hurt from such a fall. She hoped he at least didn't have a concussion.

Trunks sat up slowly, rubbing gingerly at his head. "Ugh, that _stupid_ cat!" he grumbled.

"Forget the cat," Chibiusa said, supporting him by the shoulders. "Have you broken anything? Are you hurt?"

He shrugged. "No, I'm… _fine_ , actually." He paused, seeming surprised by his own admission. Now that she was close enough to observe his face carefully, she noticed he really didn't have a single scratch, bruise or scrape _anywhere_. A crease formed between her eyebrows. _How could that be possible?_

Trunks twisted his head and like so many times before, their eyes met … the silence followed.

This time, however, his slanted eyes grew large and his mouth fell open. "You— _Your_ _forehead!"_

Chibiusa didn't understand. "What are you talking about?"

"There's something glowing! Something like a… _moon_ or something?" Trunks scrambled back, and Chibiusa released him lightly from her grasp. He pointed shakily at her. "What—what _are_ you?"

"What do you mean _'what am I'_?" Chibiusa was really confused at this point. She reached into her bag, and pulled out a tiny compact mirror. She examined her face and saw nothing. She snapped it shut and squinted at him. "You sure you didn't hit your head too hard?"

Trunks' blinks were in slow-motion. "It's gone _now_ , but I was _certain_ I saw…"

By now, Chibiusa couldn't tell if he was simply messing with her. She got to her feet, and swatted the dust from her skirt. She peered at him with a scowl. "How rude of you to call me a _'what',_ by the way. _I_ really should ask _you_ that question. You scale trees like a— _like a_ _monkey—_ or something, and then don't even bruise when you hit the ground? _Weird_."

The more Chibiusa thought about it, the more annoyed it made her. At last, they had had an actual conversation, one-on-one. But it had only proven one thing: he really was just an obnoxious rich kid. A _snob_. She only tried to show the slightest bit of concern after all, but by now it didn't matter anymore. She was done.

"It's getting late. I guess Goten isn't coming any time soon. So I'll be going now. See you at school." With those final words she turned on her heel, then left.

* * *

 **So just an FYI, the characters are introduced Japanese style, surname first.**

 **The character list so far:**

 **Chiba Mamoru**  
 **Chiba Usagi**  
 **Chiba Chibiusa**

 **Momohara Momoko**  
 **Sarashina Kyuusuke**  
 **Tomoe Hotaru**  
 **Son Goten**  
 **Briefs Trunks/Trunks Briefs** _(a little awkward cause his name is so obviously English)_

 **Supinachi-sensei**

 **Retasu Mana**  
 **Kyabetsu "Kabu" Kabuto**  
 **Furuta Matomo** _(and no one really calls them by surname just cause ...not that they care anyway) **  
**_

 **Erishi Hiro**


	3. A Cat's Quest

**A Cat's Quest**

 _And the world thought I'd had it all  
But I was waiting for you…_

* * *

Trunks stared down the path where Chibiusa had departed.

He sighed.

 _Girls._

Even with all the attention he seemed to get from them lately, he still found them profoundly annoying.

Feeling blasé, Trunks got roughly onto his feet, picking up and slinging on his book bag. He glimpsed down his front, at his newly dirtied uniform. He groaned. His mother wasn't going to be pleased to see this. As he directed his attention upwards again, something caught his attention. _The cat_. It sat several feet away on a neat patch of grass, seeming to stare back at him for an unnervingly prolonged amount of time. It then lowered its head to lick its paw. Trunks glared.

"Stupid," he muttered angrily.

 _Odd._

It was as though the cat had understood, for it looked up just after he said it, tilting its head slightly.

With his nose in the air, Trunks turned irritably towards the main gate. Chibiusa had been right about one thing. He had waited long enough for Goten. It was better that he leave. Trunks lumbered down the path, his thoughts scattered when all of a sudden he got the strangest feeling he was being followed. He twisted his head, peering sideways. Sure enough, there was the cat, following him.

"Seriously? You didn't need help at all and _now_ you're following me? You sure are strange," he said to it. He decided to ignore it, and continue on his way.

Then it hit him.

The cat _didn't need help_. In fact the cat was fine! And the cat jumped from the tree, the same incredible distance he had fallen from… _and wasn't hurt at all_. Next, his thoughts shifted to himself. _He wasn't hurt either._ Naturally he felt sore on impact, but it didn't last long and nothing was broken. He didn't even lose consciousness from hitting his head. But wouldn't _most_ people be comatose after falling on _solid_ ground?

"You're him. I'm 100% sure of it now."

Trunks flinched, snapping around violently. No one was there. Only the cat. He gawked at it with eyes large like dinner plates. Did the cat… _had the cat just spoken?!_

"There was some doubt, with the way you and she were interacting earlier. But your manner and looks are identical," the cat said.

"Wait a minute—what the hell?! _You can talk?_ " Trunks spluttered, his entire body stock-still with disbelief. There was something distinctly nightmarish about a cat that moved its mouth like a human's.

"Of course. Don't be alarmed," the cat said. "Also, my name is Diana, Lady Diana. Do try to address me as such, if you please."

"Are you kidding me? A _cat_ is talking to me—Wait— _I'm_ talking to a cat! Aye, Chiba-chan called it. I must be crazy." Trunks brought his hands to his head, running them over his face and through his hair.

Diana made a movement with her shoulders; a movement that looked like it could have been a shrug. "Ah, you might be crazy given your track record, but definitely, absolutely I'm _really_ talking to you right now."

Trunks stared blankly. "What do you mean _'track record'_?"

'Hey! Trunks-kun!'

Trunks circled around suddenly, watching in a stupor as Goten entered through the gate and along the path towards him. He squinted confusedly. "Hey, are you… talking to _yourself_?"

Flustered, Trunks unthinkingly snatched Diana clumsily by her middle. She squirmed in discomfort.

Goten's eyes rounded with glee. "Whoa—cool! When did you get a cat?" He patted her gently on the head. She calmed and purred softly.

Having finally gotten the proper hold on the cat, Trunks didn't bother to answer and decided to change topics.

"Uh, Goten, where have you been lately? Like, I haven't really seen you around so..."

Goten stopped petting Diana. He let out an awkward chuckle.

"Oh yeah, well I've sorta been going to extra lessons. Mother's making me. Also, I've been looking for a part-time job, too. So I've been getting home later."

This came as a surprise to Trunks. "A job? But we're only in junior high."

Goten scratched his head then shifted his gaze away, idly kicking the tip of his shoe into the dirt. "Well, we needed the money…so…"

Trunks didn't know what to say. He knew Goten's family had problems, but he didn't think it would come to this. In any case, Trunks knew better than to press the issue. Goten was clearly embarrassed about it. Still, Trunks didn't and couldn't understand. He supposed he really was out of touch with ordinary people.

At last, Goten looked up and his face broke into a smile.

"So are you ready to go to Kame's?" Goten crouched suddenly, throwing his arms up into fists. "I got a move or two to show Roshi-sensei! Just wait until I show _him!_ "

Roshi, also known as Kamesennin, was the master of the Turtle Hermit Dojo where Trunks and Goten trained for years. Before Goten had moved from the countryside, it was mostly on those occasions that the two boys saw each other. Now that Goten and Trunks lived in the same city, once a week they made it a habit to hop on the train and go to the dojo together.

Today, on the other hand, was an exception.

An exception because Trunks had now discovered a talking cat that was making some pretty outrageous claims. Definitely, Trunks needed to see a _cranial specialist_ or something. He must have hit his head much, _much_ harder than he thought.

"Um, yeah, Goten, sorry. I'm not feeling so well so maybe I won't go for training today after all."

Goten looked crestfallen, his arms slumping to his sides. "You came all this way and you aren't going?"

Trunks felt Diana's tiny paws raking at his chest as she began squirming again. "Yeah, I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you—promise!" Without further delay, Trunks whirled around, cat in tow as he bolted down the street. After 15 minutes of running and waiting hopelessly for a bus, he finally made the call to his personal chauffeur that took him straight to his massive home. Ignoring the suspicious glances of the driver on his messy appearance and the mysterious grey feline, Trunks darted inside, past security and wait staff, without making a stop. Once in the privacy of his bedroom, he frantically closed the door and released the cat onto the floor.

Trunks positioned himself across from Diana, glowering at her.

"Alright, Cat. Do it again. Talk like you did earlier." As the words left him, he wrinkled his nose, feeling as though he really was going insane. He sounded _ridiculous._

"My name is Diana. _Diana_ not 'cat'," she said importantly, her head swaying from side to side. "Oh dear, I feel a bit dizzy …and a bit queasy…"

Trunks recoiled in horror. "Oh no! You better not—not here-!"

It was too late.

The cat had vomited all over his lush, navy-blue rug.

"UGH! STUPID CAT!" Trunks wrenched at his hair in frustration. He rushed to the other end of his room and snatched up a heaping bundle of paper tissues.

"I'm not stupid!" Diana hissed. "It's your fault for running around like a madman! Did you forget you were holding me this entire time?"

By now, Trunks supposed he was a madman for real. He held his breath as he scrubbed at Diana's mess. It wouldn't budge. Giving up, he hurled the rug across the room, grumbling as he discarded the tissues in the trash. He rounded on her, "Okay, I don't have time for this! Tell me exactly what's going on."

Diana stared critically at him for a moment, as though wrestling with whether to answer. She said quietly, "You and Chiba-chan…I think you might still possess unique qualities."

Trunks felt his jaw hit the floor. "What? You know Chiba-chan?" he scrambled over, falling to his knees. He leaned in, staring intently into her eyes. "How?"

"Not so close! _Sheesh!_ " Diana leaned back with a scowl. "Now, how do I say this? I know my former mistress quite well. She was easy to recognize because she hasn't changed at all. She's exactly as I remember." Noticing Trunks' continued confusion, she explained, "You see, once long, long ago, you were the Prince and Princess of two alien races — the Saiyans and Moonites. That is, the Moon orbiting Earth and the Saiyan Kingdom of planet Vegeta."

Trunks' shook his head. "Prince? How?—but wait—did you say… _Vegeta_?" he felt something dark and heavy form in his chest. _Vegeta_ was his father's name.

Diana nodded. "You see, during that time you two fell in love. You even married each other in secret. But the problem was that your people and kingdoms were in complete opposition. One thing led to another, a war among many broke out. The two of you were never able to be together but you both paid the ultimate sacrifice: you _died_."

Trunks was in a daze as he allowed all she had said to register in his brain. None of it made sense.

"But fortunately, there was a miracle. Briefs-kun, with your last actions, your acts of bravery, you managed to impress Queen Serenity, the mother of Chiba-chan in that lifetime. She became saddened that the two of you were never able to fulfill your dream of a _Saiyamoon_ dynasty; the kingdom that would form if you two were allowed to marry officially. Thus she sacrificed her own life so that the two of you may be reborn as you are today, on Earth and fully human, for a second chance." Diana looked a little sad as she said the last part, yet, she managed a tiny smile. "I was there too…I wasn't good to either of you back then. I was one of those who stood in the way. So I'm here to make things right. My job is to bring the two of you together."

A past life on a different planet? A forbidden love? Sacrifice?

Trunks shook his head in astonishment, still trying to process this incredible tale. "But if this is all true, then why don't I remember any of it?"

Diana gave an understanding wag of her head. "The fact that you two have met once again shows that your souls are still drawn to each other. Still, your memories lay dormant. That some of your powers have shown themselves is proof also …"

"Powers? What powers?"

"Well, for starters your ability to fall and not get hurt. Saiyans were famous for their incredible strength and toughness. Also, their passion for fighting. As you can see, you have a flair for martial arts. These traits remain with you…"

'Flair' was a bit of an understatement. Trunks was among the top-ranked junior fighters in the country! He considered that her words might have been true, though the thought of being a reincarnation of an _alien race_ was incredible.

"And what about Chiba-chan?" he asked.

"The Moonites, on the other hand, have unique magical powers, particularly, Small Lady Serenity, as she was known then. I think you might have seen evidence of it, when she touched you."

Trunks nodded, stroking his chin thoughtfully. He recalled the strange glowing mark on her forehead. It was shaped like a moon. _Of course_. It _was_ beginning to make sense now. But judging from Chibiusa's reaction, she hadn't a clue about this past either.

Trunks' eyes glazed over. "Awesome. So I was some super cool royal person with badass superpowers? Like _Superman_?"

Diana frowned. "Yes. ' _Awesome'_. _That's_ what Saiyans were…"

Trunks ignored the sarcasm in Diana's tone as he continued to fantasize in his head. "Whoa...maybe I could like...shoot _eye-lasers_ and _fly_ and stuff..."

Diana sighed. "Anyway, I guess the real problem now is that your memories haven't returned. When the Princess died, she had used the Silver Crystal to save your former planet. It seems that a new kind of crystal lies within her heart. I'm convinced that if you fully activate its power, both your memories will be restored."

Trunks was sceptical. Diana couldn't possibly be serious. " _Wait, wait, wait._ _INSIDE?_ If this thing is _INSIDE_ her _HEART_ , then how is _anyone_ supposed to use it?"

Diana brought a paw to her cheek, pulling at her whiskers. "Hmm. I'm not sure, actually."

Trunks felt himself flat-line. "Well, that's not terribly helpful."

Diana brought her paws up in a resigned shrug. "All I know is that _you_ are the only one who can bring its power out. Just a word of caution—once you do, everyone else will remember their past lives too."

Trunks stared. "Everyone else? You mean there are others around from that time?"

"Certainly! _I'm_ here aren't I?" Diana smirked, and a mischievous glint shone in her eye. "Oh, but I think you would be quite surprised to see."

* * *

 _Always thought of keeping  
Your heart next to mine  
But now that seems so far away..._

* * *

The next school day proceeded as usual, but for Trunks, it felt like the day was moving slower than ever. His movements were sluggish and zombie-like. He hadn't slept the entire night, tossing and turning restlessly, all the while Diana curled peacefully in the corner of his room. But even now, in spite of exhaustion, the gears were turning in Trunks' head. The entire revelation about a tragic past and being a prince still seemed surreal to him. At first it sounded exciting. Then reality set in. The more he thought about it, the more burdensome the idea of what he had to do became.

"Hey, Briefs-kun, are you okay?"

Trunks vaguely felt as Kyuusuke tapped him on the shoulder. Trunks nodded feebly.

"Yeah, sure."

The green-haired boy made a weird face before going off to join his usual friends.

Trunks half-turned, following him with his eyes. He chanced a glimpse at Chibiusa who sat further back among them. The four had their desks pulled together, facing each other as they ate their lunches. Chibiusa watched attentively as her friend, Hotaru, talked. Her ruby red eyes glimmered, and her laughter was clear and lively. As his fleeting look became a lingering one, she glanced casually in his direction. She made the face of someone who had seen a ghost—like a ghost from _The Grudge_ —then looked away quickly. Trunks sighed and faced away to lay his head on his desk. Just a week ago, he would always catch her staring at him. She was _always_ staring at him. Even on the very first day of class, he had walked in late, sure, but he could feel her eyes like lasers on his back. No one else had watched him that closely.

Lately, things were _different_. Since that _"event"_ yesterday, she seemed to be avoiding eye contact. When he looked at her first, only _then_ she would look at him—if only for a split-second.

It was weird. _Chibiusa_ was weird.

She wasn't like the usual set of fan girls who would only stare with vacant expressions, declare their undying love or try to be his friend/stalker. On the contrary, she always seemed more thoughtful, like she was always analysing, _wondering_ something. Whenever he caught her doing this, he never felt he could look away. He wanted to know what could be inside that head of hers.

What was Chibiusa thinking when she looked at him?

After Diana's bombshell revelation, this curiosity amplified. _Why_ had the Prince loved the Princess long ago? What was it about her that made him sacrifice his _life?_ Trunks couldn't imagine doing something like that now for anything. No doubt, she was definitely nice-looking. In fact, as far as he could tell, a lot of boys liked her. Maybe even Kyuusuke. Perhaps, even Goten. But that was a minor thing really, because he wasn't sure that _he_ liked her that way. She was just another girl. Trunks wasn't that interested in girls since they all seemed to be into boring stuff that he couldn't care less about. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more he realised he didn't care about _love_ in the first place. He was only 13! He had plenty of time, plenty of years ahead to care about something like that.

So what if he and Chibiusa were linked to some crazy episode of Star Wars in outer space long ago? The hassle and implausible task of activating some "crystal" located _inside_ _of her_ was not something he felt like dealing with. Not now. Not any time soon.

* * *

Trunks came home around six o'clock in the evening after staying back at school for classroom duties and other things. Finally, after the longest day ever, maybe he could relax.

"Oh, welcome home, Trunks! Did you have a good day?" greeted Trunks' grandmother, who lived with him in the same large house along with his grandfather (the President of Capsule Corporation) and his mother (the CEO). Trunks nodded sleepily, allowing the wait staff to remove his things and bring him refreshments.

"We shall take your things to your room," the servant said, courteously taking Trunks' bag.

"Right," Trunks mumbled. Just as the servant started down the hall, Trunks stiffened. He'd almost forgotten the cat. "W-Wait! Er, I'll take it myself." he thrust past, taking back his belongings.

Trunks stampeded down the hall. He slid the door open and scanned the room. Diana peered up at him from amid the folds of his duvet covers. Trunks glared.

"Welcome back,' she purred.

"Why are you on my bed?"

Diana twisted her body into a stretch, digging her head and shoulders into his pillows. "It's just so soft! It's been a while since—OW!"

Trunks snatched her up by the scruff of her neck. "It's _my_ bed!"

"Hey!" Diana glared in return, swiping her paws in vain at him. "What am I supposed to do? Sleep on the floor?"

"YOU'RE A CAT!"

"Ugh…why do you have to keep reminding me," Diana murmured despondently as Trunks set her on the floor. "By the way, why are you home so late?" she asked.

Trunks sighed. "I'm a student, you know. I have to do school stuff. Are you hungry? I'll grab dinner and bring you back something. Hopefully no one notices. What do you eat anyway?"

Diana giggled melodically. "Oh that. Yeah, your mother fed me already."

Trunks blanched. "What? My _mother_ saw you?"

Diana rolled her eyes. "Well she checks in from time to time it seems. Why are you so worried? It's not like I _spoke_ to her or anything."

Trunks breathed out in relief. Though he didn't feel too comfortable about his mother paying visits when he wasn't around.

"Well, if you're alright then I'll be back later. And don't sleep on my bed," he warned.

Diana started after him. "Hey! What about Chiba-chan? Have you figured anything out yet?"

Trunks moaned and mumbled a short, "No." as he left his room in a hurry. This was the question he dreaded. He wasn't ready to tell Diana that he wasn't going to try to figure out a single thing at all.

* * *

After dinner, Trunks decided he wanted to do anything but go back to his room to face Diana. He clambered down the stairs to his mother's laboratory. The lab was an enormous chamber located in the basement of the mansion. There his mother, Bulma, experimented and worked on new prototypes when away from the Capsule Corporation headquarters. As he tip-toed down the stairs, she was hammering away at something. Over the noise, he could barely hear the television. He didn't know how she managed to do two things at once.

"Mom?" he said.

She looked up with wide eyes. "Ah, there you are! How was school?"

"Good," Trunks lied. "Thanks for feeding my cat."

Bulma stopped mid-motion and stared. "How did you know I fed it?"

Trunks froze. He forced a grin. "Oh, uh … a guess? Er, well, she wasn't hungry so…I assumed."

Bulma gave a side-eyed glance. "Say, Trunks, you never told me you brought a cat home. If you wanted a pet, you just had to say so."

"I didn't know I wanted one," Trunks replied lazily as he glimpsed curiously around the lab.

Bulma sighed. "I know you must be lonely. It's okay to admit it. You haven't any siblings or much friends your age. Then with me busy and your father gone…" She trailed off.

Trunks groaned. "Can we not bring him up, please? It's been _how long_ now? It doesn't even matter anymore."

Bulma lowered her eyes, holding the hammer pensively. "I know you don't mean that…"

By now, the room was mostly silent as Bulma put down the hammer and started with a screwdriver. Trunks busied his thoughts examining the many diagrams, blueprints, models, gadgets, among other things scattered around. The place was a labyrinth, a glorious, fascinating escape from the real world.

 _"Women are impossible to figure out. I think most men can agree."_

 _"Only if you don't take the time to understand."_

Trunks jerked his head to the television where the voices came from.

"Exactly! _Men_ are _really_ the impossible ones!" Bulma shouted vigorously at no one in particular.

Trunks watched as three television personalities, two men and a woman, sat on a nice sofa in front of a well-designed set. Trunks puzzled over the theme of discussion.

 _"Well, we've had our debate. Let's turn to our celebrity guest, the legendary pop-idol, Aino Minako. Mina-san, what do you think is the way to a woman's heart?"_ said the woman host.

Trunks' ears piqued. A woman's heart? Trunks was now giving his fullest attention as the camera then panned to Minako. She was a famous and extremely beautiful singer-actress. He wondered what she had to say to such an unusual question. She smiled, placing a hand delicately to her cheek.

 _"Hmm…I think it's really simple. A guy who does things for the girl he likes is best. But romance is the way to my heart, it's as simple as a kiss…"_

 _"K-KISS?!"_ Trunks leapt backwards with a force, backing right into a prototype of a robotic something, completely knocking it over.

"TRUNKS! WHAT ON EARTH-?" Bulma hollered, rushing over to pick up the model. The rant commenced. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T BE HORSING AROUND IN HERE! LOOK AT THIS MESS! ALL MY HARD WORK! UGH, IT'S BROKEN, ISN'T IT?"

Trunks' face was as red as a ripe tomato as he sheepishly skulked towards the staircase in order to make his escape.

"HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING? GET BACK HERE AND CLEAN THIS UP!"

By then, Trunks had already fled. Panting, he placed a hand over his chest. His heart was racing.

It was embarrassing.

But when they had spoken of the way to a woman's heart, he thought of Chibiusa and the crystal. He hadn't anticipated what Minako would say.

Trunks mopped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

There was no question about it.

He was in _no way_ ready to do what Diana wanted.


	4. A New Kind of Feeling

**A New Kind of Feeling**

 _A moon eclipse and a burning sun  
Make a shade just for me…  
For you I wait forever and a day_

* * *

Chibiusa lightly tapped her pen into her notebook with her eyes fixed on the chalkboard. Next her gaze shifted, watching curiously as the teacher turned to Trunks.

"Are you alright?" the teacher asked, concern clear in her tone.

His purple head held still for a moment, then bobbed up in down indicating a "yes".

Chibiusa quirked a brow. He sure had been acting strange lately. Well, stranger than usual. He seemed a little tired and though he had always been quiet, he usually was very sharp with his studies. He'd answer questions confidently, without difficulty. He was _definitely_ smart. But lately, he didn't seem on top of things at all, like he simply wasn't focused. Like his mind was elsewhere…

Chibiusa thought back to the incident outside Goten's apartment.

He'd fallen quite hard. She wondered: did he really have a concussion? She questioned whether he had even bothered to see a doctor. Should she have helped him, then? Chibiusa bit her lip. She felt guilty. But then some of that guilt slipped away as she recalled the way he had treated her, speaking to her in that condescending way. Even at the cake shop when Goten introduced him, he had made fun of her name and hairstyle. She couldn't understand how someone like Trunks managed to be friends with someone as nice, down-to-earth and friendly as Goten. _They trained at the same dojo_... _their parents were close friends_. Those were the reasons given, but still it didn't ring true to her. They were two boys who couldn't be more different, she thought.

Chibiusa gave a sigh, returning her focus to the chalkboard.

"Chiba-chan," the teacher called.

"Yes!" Chibiusa chirped. Such timing!

"Can you translate the next passage, please?"

Chibiusa pushing back her chair as she got to her feet and read aloud. Something caught her eye and she glanced upwards as she read. She noticed the tall boy a few desks over: _Kabuto_. He stared intently. Meeting her gaze, he sneered. Chibiusa felt the blush along her cheeks as she stammered on the last line.

The teacher frowned. "Um, you need to work on the pronunciation on the last set," she said in a flat tone.

Chibusa dipped her head with an embarrassed nod and retook her seat. She glimpsed and saw that Kabuto was still staring at her. An odd kind of glimmer was in his eyes as he turned away and returned his attention to the front. Chibiusa blinked, feeling confused. A chill latched onto her spine and she shuddered. That staring. That smile. He'd been doing that a lot lately. It gave her the most uncomfortable feeling. She remembered his words back then:

 _'Hey, Chiba-chan, have you gotten cuter? Has anyone asked you out yet?'_

Perhaps he really did have a crush on her after all. Yet how _that_ happened was anyone's guess.

Chibiusa tilted her head, noticing Mana sitting two seats in front of him.

The confrontation at Tomodachi Sweets still lingered in the back of Chibiusa's mind, but Mana was completely indifferent to them all, like it never happened. However, Chibiusa saw something she never saw before. _Mana was extra polite to Trunks_. She seemed to bow to him when they crossed paths and often greeted him with a kind "hello". They never spoke much beyond this, but the fact that they even acknowledged each other surprised her. Chibiusa wondered if they had always been like this, or if she were only noticing it now.

Classes came to a close for the day, and Chibiusa was the last to leave, busy with end of the day cleaning duties among other things. Her friends were away for their club meets. Chibiusa decided she wouldn't stick around. Once finished, she gathered her things and left the building. She had stepped only a few feet from the entrance when she saw the silvery-haired boy bracing against wire fencing. He smiled.

Chibiusa's breath caught in her throat. She shyly returned his smile. "Erishi-kun?"

"Chiba-chan," Hiro uttered, hands in his pockets as he approached.

Chibiusa peeked about, noticing there wasn't really anyone else around.

"Are you waiting for someone?" she asked curiously.

Hiro smiled, his amber eyes glittering. He really was handsome. 'Waiting for _you_.'

"Huh?" Chibiusa faltered, taken aback.

Hiro let out a small chuckle, nervously rubbing the back of his head, fluffing his hair.

"Ah, sorry if that was a bit too forward. But it's true; I was really hoping to see you."

"Waiting for me?" she murmured. She gathered her hands at her waist. She thought about what Momoko and Hotaru had said. Had this boy really confessed?

Hiro then surprised her by stepping forward and lightly grabbing her hands. She gazed up in awe as he towered over her. "Chiba-chan, I really like you. Would you like to see a movie with me on Saturday?"

Chibiusa felt her skin flush. _He confessed!_ She heard it this time, but she couldn't believe her ears. Reddening slightly, Hiro dropped her hands and stepped back. He stared down at his feet.

"Yes, let's go!" Chibiusa heard herself say. She didn't think twice. A date with a cute upper year student? How could she say no?

Hiro looked up suddenly, mildly startled. His face broke into a toothy grin. "Really? Then it's settled! Saturday we meet at 2!" He waved excitedly as he turned and went on his way.

* * *

Another week had passed since Trunks had become the owner of a cat.

Another week of a dark cloud looming over his head; a cloud he wanted nothing more than to ignore.

Trunks glared acidly at the blossom petal that had fluttered from the trees above and landed in his hair. He shook his head and flicked a few others from his shoulder as he climbed the steps to his school's entrance. Once inside, he found his usual spot where he shelved his shoes, trading them for white indoor ones. That's when he heard a girl's distant giggle. He cocked his head and blanched. It was Chibiusa. She twirled absently at one of her thick, pink ponytails, her voice light and airy as she spoke with Hotaru. Trunks' eyes narrowed as another approached: a tall and slender boy with whitish hair. He noticed him greet her with a polite wave, and she responded in kind. Weird. Trunks had never seen that guy before. It was clear he wasn't in their grade.

Trunks shrugged it off and bent down to put his shoes away. He stood and began the walk to class.

"Um! Briefs-kun!"

Trunks groaned. He glanced lazily. As he thought, it was another one of _those_ girls. "Uh, Yes?" He hoped this would end quickly, but he didn't have faith. He could see her supporters, girlfriends, grinning and tittering in the distance.

"Um…Briefs-kun, I was wondering um…this." Her hands outstretched and hanging from them was a small and neatly wrapped parcel in shining blue cellophane. "Cookies. I made them myself," she explained.

Trunks smiled courteously, allowing her to place the package in his hands. It would be rude to refuse, he thought. But, once handing it to him, the girl didn't move. She continued to ogle at him, her eyes shining with hope.

"I'm from class C," she started. "My name is Juko Naomi. Do you have someone you like?"

Trunks sighed. "Um Juto—"

"Ju-KO," the girl corrected, frowning slightly.

"Right. Sorry. Juko-chan, I'm not really…"

 _"Is that really Chiba-chan's new boyfriend?"_

Trunks paused mid-speak; his head jerked instantly, eyes zeroing in on the one who had spoken. Momoko had just arrived and another student from their class was asking as she passed.

"Oh yeah—Erishi-san. Yes, he asked her out," Momoko announced with a proud simper.

"Wah! She's so lucky!" the girl exclaimed.

Trunks felt a weird lurch in his chest. His eyes darted back to the place where Chibiusa had been standing but she had since left. A boyfriend? That guy?

'Briefs-kun!'

Trunks lowered his eyes. Haruna was still standing there, pouting and eyeing him expectantly.

Trunks growled, shoving roughly past her. "I'm not interested. Sorry." He ignored the shocked and hurt look on her face as he stomped away and onwards to the classroom.

"What? That's it?" she cried after him.

Trunks paused, half-turning as he mumbled, "Oh, yeah. Thanks for this." He dangled the cookies in his hand before shoving it in his pocket, and continuing on.

* * *

 _Where does my heart beat now?_  
 _I can't live without…_  
 _Without feeling it inside_

* * *

The usual group of four decided they would get together to work on an assignment after school. Chibiusa, Hotaru, Momoko and Kyuusuke. But feeling, weary about being "the only boy", Kyuusuke also invited Trunks, who didn't realise that the girls would be in attendance as well. So the now group of _five_ sat at a long rectangular stretch of tables, poring over stacks of books and a stretch of notes in the library. None seemed to notice how awkward Trunks and Chibiusa seemed towards the other, both deliberately avoiding eye-contact and conversation. But the two busily distracted themselves by focusing squarely on their homework, the task at hand.

"So _that's_ how you do it," uttered Momoko thoroughly amazed by Trunks' simple explanation of a complicated concept. "You're a genius! You need to study with us more often."

Trunks laughed it off. "No, it's not that. I just have a lot of time to think about stuff when I'm bored at home. Plus I pick up some things from Mom..."

Chibiusa glared at the page, her cheek rested in her palm. "I would have gotten the answer too," she grumbled enviously under her breath.

Kysuusuke yawned, stretching his long arms above his head "I think we're done for today then. We made a lot of progress."

Hotaru nodded in agreement. "I guess we'll be finished soon, then. Chibiusa will you be free this Sunday? Maybe we can get together?"

Momoko smiled, answering for her. "She has a date remember?—with Erishi."

Chibiusa giggled sheepishly.

Momoko sighed sadly, "Oh, I want a boyfriend too."

Chibiusa shook her head. "Well, we only went to one movie. Is he really my boyfriend?"

"Yeah, yeah,' Kyuusuke interrupted, growing bored with their discussion. "Hey, why don't we go grab something to eat? Since we're all together? There's a place nearby—they make the best udon!"

The others nodded in agreement. Trunks was reluctant, but Kyuusuke and Momoko insisted he come. Feeling as though he were left with no other choice, he tagged along. Kyusuuke led the way, with Trunks beside him. All the while he walked, the girls followed from behind. He heard their continued conversation about boyfriends. He wasn't sure why, but he felt a twinge of hurt and anger at the mention of Erishi. Who was this guy? He had appeared from out of nowhere. With all these other guys lined up around her, why _him_? There was a surge of mistrust of Erishi that Trunks couldn't quite place.

The restaurant was a casual kind of place with a relaxed atmosphere. Other students, some high schoolers were already there, laughing and enjoying their meals. The five took their seats at a booth and made their orders. Trunks didn't listen as they chatted about random things, his thoughts far. He engrossed himself in eating some of his favoured grilled-meat. Then he heard the name — _that wretched name_ — come up again. He lifted his head, glaring daggers.

"No, I don't know what I'm going to wear," Chibiusa responded tiredly.

Hotaru looked thoughtful. "Maybe we should come over and help you pick? Since it's your second date and all."

Chibiusa shook her head. "No, I'll be fine." She then hid her nervousness by sucking aggressively at her milkshake straw.

Trunks frowned. "You should break up."

Everyone turned to gawk at Trunks, complete shock on their faces. Chibiusa's slurps came to an abrupt stop as she released the straw from her lips and stared.

Momoko was flabbergasted. "Briefs-kun? Why would you say something like that?"

Chibiusa's eyes narrowed. "To say that all of a sudden..."

"You aren't good for each other," Trunks started, his eyes shifting away from hers. "You can't trust older guys, you know."

Chibiusa glowered, clearly offended. "What does it have to do with you?"

Trunks paused, his jaw feeling slack. It was true. It had nothing to do with him. In fact, he wasn't even sure why he had said any of it at all. In his head, he knew he had no reason for the words but yet on the inside he couldn't stop the resentment he was feeling. _He didn't want them together._ Chibiusa continued to watch angrily at him, waiting for an answer.

Just then Trunks recalled the television show and Minako's response.

 _The way to a woman's heart…_

Trunks' face grew hot. In spite of that angry face, Chibiusa _was_ cute. Really cute. He thought about that time in the photo booth when they had been forced side-by-side. He felt his heart stop now like it did that time. _Was she this cute then too?_

Chibiusa's glare softened. She blinked then lowered her eyes, looking suddenly very interested in her noodles, though her bowl was mostly empty already.

"Guys—Isn't that Goten?" Kyuusuke said suddenly.

They all turned to see where he pointed. The young store employee had his hair tied back under a white scarf and an apron across his waist. His arms were filled with several gigantic bags of trash as he headed out the door. The boy seemed to hear Kyuusuke, for he turned sharply towards them, his dark eyes widened in surprise. He quickly dropped the bags on the street and then hastened back inside to greet them.

"Oh, hi."

It _was_ Goten.

"What are you doing?" Momoko asked. "You work here?"

Goten shrugged. "Yeah, well just a few hours a week." His voice lowered to a whisper. "But just keep quiet, okay? They don't know I'm only in junior high."

The others seemed as stunned by the news as Trunks was.

Chibiusa stared. "But why, Goten?"

Goten smiled back at her, but didn't reply. He then glanced at Trunks, grinning teasingly. "Hey, are we on for Kame's on Sunday? Or are you busy with your cat, still?"

Trunks gave a slight nod. "Yeah, sure, I'm in."

Goten looked alert, edging away once he caught sight of the manager. With a wave of his hand he gave his final good-bye, then returned, beyond the counter to the back of the restaurant and back to work.

Chibiusa shot a scrutinizing look at Trunks. "When did you get a cat? It couldn't be that one from around Goten's place?"

Trunks frowned. "So what if it is that cat? It has nothing to do with you, does it?"

She drew back against the chair cushion. "That's not the point. That cat might have an owner. Did you even check to see if it was a stray?"

Trunks groaned. He rummaged through his pockets, pulling out some coins and cash that he then dropped onto the table. "I'll leave first. See you later." Trunks muttered, deciding he'd had enough. Without another word, he trudged off and was out the door.

Hotaru shook her head. "Wow. He's weird, isn't he?"

Kyuusuke folded his arms, speaking tenaciously at the others, "I give up. Still think he's just misunderstood? He's definitely a brat."

Momoko sighed as Chibiusa returned to her milkshake. Trunks Briefs was impossible to understand.


	5. Taking Chances

**Taking Chances**

 _It was lost long ago  
I could barely recall …  
_

* * *

"SHE HAS A WHAT?" Diana squawked, gawking beadily at Trunks.

"Shh!" Trunks hissed, anxiously peeking over his shoulder at his bedroom door. "Why are you so loud? Someone will _hear_ you."

Diana seemed unconcerned as she paced the room in exasperation. "I don't think you understand how serious this is. If she has a boyfriend now, don't you know how much that changes things?"

Trunks shrugged as he moved to sit cross-legged on his bed. "Changes things how?"

Diana stared. "Well for starters, is she in love with him?"

Trunks arched his back rigidly. "How am I supposed to—I mean—I don't know? I don't think …" He then hesitated. How could he answer something like that?

Trunks thought back to the conversation at the restaurant. He was still annoyed about it. For some reason, he just couldn't talk normally with Chibiusa. Whenever they spoke it ended in an argument or awkwardness. But he knew it was entirely his fault this time. He had been pretty rude, telling her to break up with Erishi. It came from somewhere inside, but from a place that wasn't truly him. It _wasn't_ him. Trunks looked at Diana seriously. Maybe now was the time to be honest.

"Diana-chan," Trunks said quietly.

Diana tilted her head, her eyes round and sparkling. She stopped instantly on the spot.

"You…called me 'Diana'," she sniffed, as though a tear had fallen. "I feel… we've gotten closer somehow..."

Trunks sighed loudly and threw his head back, rolling his eyes at her. "Look, listen to me, okay? It's important. The thing is, well I'm not sure if I want to remember the past. I mean, aren't our lives complicated enough?"

Diana frowned, her joy morphing into agitation. "What are you saying? Don't you know what sacrifices were made? Do you have any idea what has happened for you to be here today? How can you be so cowardly and selfish?"

Cowardly? _Selfish_? Trunks grimaced. "I think you're being unreasonable. it's _my_ life isn't it? I can make my own choices."

Diana gazed at him carefully. Trunks wasn't sure, but he could see that somehow her face looked pained, almost pitying as she regarded him. "Briefs-kun…you do have feelings for her don't you?" Her voice was soft as she said it.

Trunks faltered, a faint malaise upon him as he clutched his knees.

"I..." He stared into his lap, feeling suddenly aware of his own heartbeat. Thinking she's pretty? Not liking Erishi? Did that even mean anything?

Diana sighed. "You don't even know it. You're not even aware of your own feelings. But like your powers, there they are — just under the surface."

Trunks gave Diana a blank stare. He shook his head, clearing her words and his thoughts away like an Etch-a-Sketch board. The bed creaked as he came to a stand, hustling to the other side of the room to retrieve a large duffle bag. Adjusting the sweatbands about his wrists, he gave a final glimpse at his _Doraemon_ wall clock, turned and made for the door.

"Where are you going?" queried Diana, surprised to see him leaving so suddenly.

Trunks didn't turn to look back. "Sunday training. Promised Goten. Sorry, we'll just have to talk about this … later."

Diana's eyes lit up. "Oh! Training? Take me with you!"

Trunks swivelled around, face set in a scowl. "What—Why?"

"I've always wanted to see how Saiyans fight!"

"But I'm _not_ a Saiyan, remember?" Trunks chided, as he lifted the bag over his shoulder.

"Well, next best thing?" Diana mewed, crawling towards him and nuzzling at his ankles. "Please, please, _please_?"

Trunks gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine. Just try to act…you know… _normal_."

 _Great._

Now he was bringing a cat to the dojo. A magical talking cat.

How was he going to explain this one?

* * *

"Morning, Mama!"

Usagi looked up from her magazine, her blue eyes trained on her daughter as she came skipping into the living room, her face aglow. _Odd._ Surely, Chibiusa was a contented girl but she was often so serious. To greet her mother so cheerfully without an ulterior motive was a rare event.

"Morning," Usagi uttered, eyes narrowed with suspicion. The girl _must_ have been up to something. "You're in a good mood…" Usagi added with a hint of caution. Did Chibiusa want more money? Perhaps, Mamoru had secretly increased her allowance? That girl always did have a way of getting what she wanted out of her father.

Chibusa whirled around to face her. She was dressed rather nicely today, again with those bows in her hair. She wore a white pleated skirt with matching knee-high socks and the beautiful bunny-patterned cardigan her grandmother had made for her. Chibiusa looked cute. _Too cute._

"Where are you off to?" Usagi asked as sweetly as she could. Sweet to mask her burning curiosity.

"Just going out with a friend," Chibiusa chirped, slipping on a shiny pair of red shoes.

A wide and shrewd grin reminiscent of 'the Grinch' spread across Usagi's face.

"Well, you look awfully nice for just seeing a 'friend', Chibi-chan."

Usagi leapt to her feet, creeping closer like a mouse closing in on a stockpile of cheese.

"Say, could it be? A _boyfriend_?"

Chibiusa didn't look at her as she collected her purse, but Usagi could see her shoulders tense. She smirked. She had guessed right.

"Who is he? When do I get to meet him?" Usagi pressed, twirling giddily with devilish glee.

"I didn't say it was a boyfriend," Chibiusa said, twisting her head to stare dully at her. The smile and cheery façade faded. "Anyway, it's none of your business."

Usagi recoiled in mock surprise. "Chibi-chan! How dare you say that to your own mother?"

"You're hardly motherly," Chibiusa muttered coolly under her breath.

"I HEARD THAT!" barked Usagi. After exhaling several soothing breaths, she quickly regained her composure, wagging a finger matter-of-factly. "Ahem! No need to be so secretive. Don't you know? I might look _old_ to you but I have experience! I could give you plenty of advice."

Chibiusa was pokerfaced, her red eyes on her mother like knives. "Really? How many boyfriends have you had?"

Usagi felt her flesh drain of all colour. "Well, just Mamo-chan … but …"

Chibiusa smirked with an air of self-importance. "I see. At this young age I'm already more popular than my mother in all her 40 years on this Earth."

"FORTY?! _WHY YOU LITTLE_ — _!"_ Usagi felt the veins throb violently in her fist. _That little brat! AS IF_ she was that old! _  
_

Chibiusa winked once, making a single "V" sign before twirling and heading for the front door. She made a proud declaration, shouting over her shoulder, "Oh and even 'Mamo-chan' loves _me_ more, doesn't he? So I guess I don't need any advice, thanks!"

Chibiusa looked back with squinted eyes. The girl had the audacity to do one last thing: s _tick out her tongue._

Usagi was livid.

"YOU BRAT! YOU BETTER BE HOME BY FIVE OR ELSE—OR ELSE I'LL TELL PAPA YOU'RE BEING A DELINQUENT!"

The door slammed.

The yellow-haired woman planted a hand on her hip, shaking a single fist as she stared the door down in a mixture of rage and hurt. She wasn't a perfect mother, even she knew it. But Chibiusa never skipped a beat, always ready with her bad attitude and criticisms. She wondered if her daughter would ever change.

* * *

 _We're heading for something_  
 _Somewhere I've never been_  
 _Sometimes I am frightened_  
 _But I'm ready to learn_  
 _Of the power of love_

* * *

The streets were alive with the many children, teens and adults of the city, all eager for the relaxation a warm and sunny Sunday afternoon offered; a break from the mundane.

Chibiusa strolled leisurely among them, hand-in-hand with a boy who she could call her boyfriend. She peeked at him from the corner of her eye. He had fair skin and a slim face that complimented his fine features. She noticed his one ear was pierced, and in it he wore a small black stud. And when he turned to his side to glance back at her, she noticed he had long, dark lashes—a contrast to his light, white eyebrows. He smiled. Chibiusa smiled back in return. _This_ was her boyfriend: Erishi Hiro.

"Chiba-chan," he began in his usual soft tone. "We didn't really get to talk much on our first date. Is there anything about me you want to know?"

Chibiusa thought back to their date last weekend. It was true that they hadn't spoken much. They'd seen a movie, a romance-comedy-action-sci-fi thing about some guy who wanted to date a girl but discovered he had to battle a bunch of her ex-boyfriends first. It was a great movie, she thought. But a movie date didn't really allow for much talking or getting to know one another. Chibiusa learned that the hard way. But she really did enjoy watching it with Hiro.

He treated her to popcorn.

This time he surprised her with flowers.

"Hmm, okay. Well, you're in your 3rd year right?" she ventured, thinking off the top of her head what she wanted to know about him as she gripped the small bouquet of daises in her left hand.

Hiro nodded sheepishly. "Well, just starting my 3rd year. What about you? You've just started junior high right? So you're 13?"

Chibiusa wagged her head, feeling a certain shyness. "Well, just 12 still. But I will be 13 in June."

Hiro grinned. "Ah, well I'm already 14 but the difference doesn't really bother me."

Chibusa beamed. He was so reassuring, so kind. She reflected briefly on what Trunks had said about older guys being "untrustworthy". But what did he know? Clearly, Hiro was anything but. Chibiusa really didn't understand Trunks' bad attitude…it had come from out of nowhere. It didn't make any sense.

"Chibiusa?"

She blinked, glancing at Hiro in mild surprise.

Hiro laughed his usual quiet laugh, "Is it okay if I call you that?"

Chibiusa blushed slightly. "It's fine."

The two found a park bench among the centre of the giant city square. Behind the bench was a beautiful marble-stone water fountain set in a concrete square base. It had three jet streams that shot into the air, artfully arching downwards and glistening like a shower of jewels. It was a romantic scene. They sat and Hiro regarded Chibiusa with a gentle gaze as he released her hand.

"I noticed you're always thinking about something, like… distracted…"

Chibiusa gave a tense chuckle, as she placed the flowers on her lap. "Ah-ha, well, friends say that a lot about me. I guess, sometimes I just wonder about things."

Hiro bobbed his head. "Really? What kind of things do you wonder about?"

Chibiusa felt a snag in her chest. For some reason, _Trunks_ crossed her mind again. She knitted her brows, and blinked away the thought. She gazed ahead, not facing Hiro as she responded.

"People. Why they do the things they do. What inspires them. What their dreams are…"

Hiro brought up a hand, stroking his chin. "Wow. That's pretty deep. I wonder who you think about?"

Chibiusa drew back suddenly, her face flushed. "Uh, well, just random, you know?" she looked around, observing as a pair of friends walked their dogs. She pointed them out to him. "Like even they. I'd wonder where they're going, how they met, what brought them together. It doesn't have to be anyone in particular. Just ordinary people passing by, too." She regarded him with a smile. "Don't you wonder sometimes?"

He regarded her with a vacant stare, looking thoughtful, then he mirrored her smile. "Sometimes."

* * *

Trunks was brisk in his movements, trying with great effort to ignore Diana who was hot on his heels, and never went too long a moment without asking questions. Trunks growled agitatedly, wondering why it is Diana really felt a need to come. She was a complete nuisance.

"So how far away is this place, anyway?" she asked.

"It's on the other side of town," Trunks mumbled. "I still have to get a train."

"And your friend?"

"Since Goten's working late he'll just be meeting us there."

They continued down an empty sidewalk, under an overhang of trees. Coming into view up ahead was the onset of bustling streets and a cluster of businesses. They were leaving the suburbs and entering the main district. Trunks stopped walking and his voice dropped to a whisper. "We're getting on the train soon. Maybe you should get in my bag or something so nobody tramples you. And seriously— _you can't talk anymore_."

Diana grimaced. "Yuck! In _there_ with all your sweaty clothes?"

Trunks shot her a glare. "Feel free to go back home if you like."

Grumbling, the grey feline hopped into the bag's opening and settled in. Trunks zipped it up, though only part way, allowing just enough space for her to breathe.

He ambled on until he came to a crosswalk, glancing around idly as he searched for the tell-tale "TRAIN" sign. He noticed a familiar storefront, the place where he and Goten would often stop for snacks before heading to Kame's. His eyes wandered and he saw the city centre, the water fountain and then two familiar-looking people on the park bench.

Trunks stopped dead in his tracks.

 _Chibiusa and her boyfriend._

 _Together_.

Trunks watched in burning frustration as she spoke. The guy leaned in, listening intently. He was sitting awfully close. Too close.

All original objectives and intentions forgotten, Trunks hastened forward, tip-toeing, stealthily blending in among passers-by and the surrounding landscaping. Once coming to a close enough scattering of trees and brush, he sneaked behind, peering owlishly at the two between its branches. His teeth bared. He snarled.

"What the hey? What's going on?" Diana busted her head through the duffle bag's opening, directing a bewildered look at Trunks. "What are you doing _now_? Weren't we getting the train?"

"Shh! Look!" Trunks hissed, gesturing irritably at the couple.

Diana turned to where he pointed, her eyes bulging as she saw. She let out a drawn-out gasp.

" _That's_ the guy? Oh boy, this is worse than I thought!"

Trunks scoffed. "But I'm way cooler than that guy."

'That guy' was oddly dressed in a plain white tunic-looking thing and beige pants. Trunks did a double-take at his own dress: a loosely-fitted, marked 'Capsule Corp.' t-shirt; dark, acid-wash ripped jeans; and black high-top sneakers with white soles. He looked _way_ cooler, infinitely cooler—definitely.

Diana shook her head. "That's not it. That guy is no ordinary person. He's from the past too."

Trunks looked at her with wide eyes. "Really? Who was he then?"

Diana sighed. "Small Lady's fiancé."

"WHAT?" Trunks felt himself bowl over. _A fiancé?_ Diana had said _nothing_ about something like this. 'B-But, wait—I though _we_ were—"

"Look, that's not important right now. Just DO something, okay?" Diana snapped as she withdrew into the bag.

Trunks growled, returning attention to the scene ahead. By now Erishi had managed to worm his way even closer to Chibiusa. Trunks made a mad-dash for the water fountain, ignoring Diana's hissing and braying as she tumbled around in his duffle bag. He braced along the wall of the large concrete fountain, trying to remain unseen as he scuttled nearer, straining to see and hear.

He could hardly stand it! Diana was right! He had to do something — but what?

Then it happened. His senses pricked.

All of a sudden, it was like he had gathered a sixth sense; his instincts were animalistic, inert, ape-like…

* * *

Chibiusa flourished a hand as she spoke. "So it turns out it _was_ in the kitchen. I was the one who saw it. Oh, but my mother never notices _anything_. I guess that's where we're totally different."

Hiro brought a hand over his mouth, laughing mirthfully at her story. "That is interesting. You really do pay a lot of attention to these things."

Chibiusa giggled in return.

Their laughter eventually died down and silence swept over them. Chibiusa wavered and gradually faced away, turning to look at her legs as she casually swung them back and forth.

"Chibiusa, if you don't mind me asking, have you ever… kissed anyone before?"

Chibiusa halted, feeling her face redden deeply. _That_ question? She hadn't seen that question coming.

"No … have you?" she asked, anxious, slowly daring to look at him.

Though he watched her with intent, his demeanour remained calm and kind. "Neither have I," he murmured.

For a moment it looked as though Hiro was leaning in, fully prepared to do it. Chibiusa gaped back keenly, waiting, so nervous and excited she didn't even think to close her eyes. This was going to be it, she thought. _Her first kiss._

But Hiro stopped suddenly.

He pulled back, looking off into the distance with a puckered brow, leaving Chibiusa puzzled. Unthinkingly, she brushed a hand over her mouth. Why did he stop? She wondered if she had done something wrong.

"That's weird," he said. "I suddenly got this feeling of someone staring at me. Like staring _hard_."

Chibiusa slumped her shoulders and sulked, looking into her lap as the cluster of daisies still rested there. "Oh."

Hiro stood and gently rested a hand on her shoulder. "Um, would you like some ice-cream? I can grab us some."

Chibiusa gave a weak nod as he left, not bothering to see him cross the square to the ice-cream stall. She looked idly over her shoulder, catching a glimpse of the water fountain. She turned around completely, sighing as she leaned across the bench and gently swished her fingers through its crystal waters. Her eyes followed up its large concrete base as she noticed the marble statue at its centre. It was sculpted in the image of a couple; a young woman with hair styled in odangos, intricate buns, with long wavy ponytails suspended from them. She wore an elegant gown accented with a bow at the smalls of her back, like butterfly wings. She was in the arms of a man who was as handsome as she was beautiful, his hair styled in something of a bowl-cut, but parted in a fringe that fell neat over his eyes. His style of dress resembled some kind of mystic warrior, complete with a breast-plate, gloves, and cape. Oddly though, he seemed to have a tail. They made an interesting pair. Chibiusa puzzled over the significance of the statue. It certainly looked very old, very mythical, though she knew the fountain itself had been restored over the years. As she admired further she consciously ran a hand through her own hair. The woman's hairstyle certainly resembled hers…

Chibiusa heard footsteps.

Figuring Hiro had returned, she turned sharply but then froze into paralysis, a surge of astonishment capturing her, writhing her insides as she saw it wasn't Hiro at all, but _Trunks._

"What … are you doing here?" she said, her voice faint as she noticed the large bag across his shoulder. His hands were at his sides forming fists of determination. She couldn't understand where he had come from, why he had appeared just at that moment, and why he was standing there before her.

Trunks grabbed her by the wrist, lifting her to her feet with ease as though she were weightless. Hiro's daisies scattered in a hapless flurry to the ground. Chibiusa knitted her brows, opening her mouth to speak but nonetheless was rendered speechless as he then tugged her through the square, beyond the benches, and beyond the fountain. She didn't know where he was leading her but once she saw they were nearly out the square, approaching the sidewalk, she hitched. Her shoe heels dug into pavement and with her free hand she snatched him roughly by his shirt sleeve, pulling him back.

 _Let go._

Those were the words she was searching for and yet... she couldn't say them.

"You didn't answer me," she managed at last, her tone hushed but insistent. "I asked what you were doing here."

He rounded quickly, eyes set on her. He didn't smile. He didn't frown. He only stared in the usual way though this time it was even more intense and unyielding.

"What is wrong with you?" Chibiusa rasped, suddenly feeling afraid but remaining as still and unwavering as the statue and trees behind them.

He spread his fingers and his palm opened. He let go of her wrist but then both his hands caught her square at her shoulders. They remained there, firm and as unyielding as the look he was giving her. There it was again—that sensation of two magnetic ends binding. Chibiusa looked into his slanted blue eyes, noticing the vividness of their colour and the depth of his irises luring her in like black holes. Unexpectedly, she saw herself reflected back in them. A strange warmth formed in her chest as she refocused, now seeing him fully, _only_ him. He drew himself in closer until their noses touched. His lips parted as he asked quietly, cryptically:

 _"Is this the way… to your heart?"_

She didn't hear or see anything afterwards. The small space between them vanished as their lips touched.

It was then; it was at that moment that she had her first kiss.

Had a mysterious, ethereal glow surrounded them in that moment?

There was only one thing that registered for the small, pink-haired girl in that split-second.

This puzzle…

This mystery…

This confusing and irritating person… this _Trunks Briefs_.

In that split-second, she finally understood.

* * *

 _It's hard to resist  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me now…_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _Was that movie Scott Pilgram Vs teh World? Possibly. :D LOL I know right, who's even thinking about that now after that intensity. ^.^'  
_

 _Oh, and totally random, but I also draw fanart. I've drawn some for this story, so if you're into that kinda thing check my author page for my Deviantart link. :3_

 _And thanks for reading._


	6. Shadow of Love

**Shadow of Love**

 _You smile, you smile  
Oh and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
_

* * *

The Prince peered broodingly through a sea of clouds, down at the world below. Slender arms came suddenly and wrapped tenderly around his waist. He felt her chin rest on his shoulder. The touch of her skin, her scent… unmistakable.

"Princess," he whispered back, feeling for her hand.

He half-turned and saw the halo above her head, then her calm smile. It was like her name. _Serene_.

"It's time to go back. Are you ready?" she asked.

The Prince didn't know whether to smile in response. It seemed they had spent an eternity together in Other World. They had been through hardships when they were alive. Even when King Vegeta II, his father, had wished him back to life with the Dragon Balls, he refused to come back. He had chosen this. He wanted to be with Small Lady, Princess Serenity forever. But then as it would turn out, her mother, Neo-Queen Serenity had used the Silver Crystal so that they both would one day be reincarnated as mortals on Earth. It seemed fair and reasonable; yet, he wondered if it was really what _he_ wanted.

Did he really want to give a second go at this thing called life?

"What happens when we're reborn?" The Prince wondered aloud to the Princess. "We'll be completely different people, won't we?"

The Princess nodded slowly. "I suppose. But our souls remain. That's what really matters, right?"

"But we won't remember any of this will we?" he muttered, looking intently at the clouds. "Why would we give up an eternity of peace in Heaven for the uncertainty of a new life on Earth?"

The Princess braced gently against his back, her tone unreadable as she said softly, "There were so many times when we've been torn apart, but we always found each other in the end. Do you think even in our new lives…we'd really forget all that happened in the past?"

The Prince shook his head. "No. We could never forget…our destiny."

* * *

 _There were hours that just went on for days  
When alone at last we'd count up all the chances  
That were lost to us forever_

* * *

How long had it been?  
Two seconds?  
Three?  
A whole minute, maybe?

Chibiusa opened her eyes as Trunks withdrew. She could feel the intensity of her heartbeat as they stared back at each other. His face was bright red. She tapped lightly at her cheeks, feeling their heat. She was sure her face was red too.

"Trunks-kun…" she said softly. His name rolled off her tongue. It was the first time she said it but it felt so natural.

He looked away, as though embarrassed, his attention now at the ground. He rubbed his arm absently. "I…I, uh…" He looked as though he really had no clue what he had just done.

Chibiusa saw within her head, in that short moment that they had kissed, a grand palace of glass and stone in a distant kingdom. The image shifted and she saw for a flashing second, she and Trunks playing together in a forest. First they were young, maybe seven or eight years old. Then they were older, older than she'd ever been, late teens. She could barely remember, but the feelings burned within her as though she were reliving them there and then. Excitement, happiness, fear... All these feelings, this churning ball of emotions had taken over at once.

She regarded Trunks with a bewildered gaze.

Was this what "this" was—this thing they had between them? They had met before. They had known each other. They had _lived_ before. His face blurred as Chibiusa tears started in her eyes. Suddenly, Trunks' head shot up, alert, then he snapped his head, twisting sideways as though sensing it. He ducked just as two ice cream cones shot at him, spluttering into wet and sticky clumps in the air. Then, a pale hand reached out and grabbed him roughly by the collar.

"Erishi!" Chibiusa cried, scarely missing the splashes of ice cream and watching with astonishment as Hiro loomed over him, his golden eyes narrowed. Trunks glared back at him and the sparks flew. Hiro didn't speak, but the annoyance in his look, in his trembling body spoke volumes. He saw. He saw everything.

"Erishi-kun, please let Trunks go," she pressed, glimpsing frantically between them. "Please."

Hiro turned to regard her, a certain pained, befuddled expression on his face "Chibiusa-chan?"

"Don't call her that."

Though barely audible, Trunks had said it, mumbling under his breath.

'Huh?' Hiro faltered though he hadn't relaxed his grip. Chibiusa gently placed a hand on his and he gaped confusedly between them. "I don't understand."

'I'm sorry,' Chibiusa murmured, unable to look at him directly. "Trunks is…someone special."

Hiro stared at Chibiusa for an intense second, his eyes glazing over as though realization had finally dawned upon him. Chibiusa removed her hand as he let go of Trunks and stepped back.

Trunks peered at Chibiusa, his mouth pulling into a slight smirk. "You mean that, huh?"

Chibiusa felt the blush return. Aside from the smirk, something was not quite right. Something about Trunks had changed.

'You remember too, don't you?' Chibiusa asked, her voice quieter than she intended.

Trunks stared, his mouth shrinking and expression becoming suddenly serious as he glanced away at his watch. "Sorry. I have to go." He turned and belted down the street.

"Trunks-kun!" Chibiusa stared after him in disbelief. _What the heck?_ Recalling Hiro's presence, she crooked her neck to regard him through watery eyes. Unable to speak, unable to dignify him with any kind of response she shook her head sadly, then ran in the other direction—home.

* * *

"I'm back," Chibiusa said quietly.

It was quarter after three when Chibiusa arrived. She crossed the living room as she made her way to the stairs, noticing Usagi sitting cross-legged on a cushion, busy with a phone call. Chibiusa didn't know why, but she found herself staring at Usagi for a long time. This woman was her mother. But was she really that different from her past mother? They resembled, didn't they? Usagi seemed to notice her eyes on her for she looked up suddenly, looking slightly annoyed. She muttered "hold on" before placing the receiver against her chest.

"Why are you staring? It's rude to stare at your mother like that, you know."

Chibiusa sighed and continued on her way to the staircase and onward to her bedroom. No way was this mother like that past mother, Queen Serenity. That lady was much more intelligent, much more beautiful, and much more mature. Chibiusa stowed her purse away in her closet and collapsed onto her bed. So she was once a Moon Princess. She lived a mystical, magical existence then died trying to save Earth and Planet Vegeta from the wrath of her wicked aunt. But then—here she was in a new life during a new time on Earth. The Silver Crystal must have worked after all. But there were still questions that remained unanswered: why? What was the meaning of all of this?

Chibiusa averted her gaze towards the window, admiring the way the clouds hung so simply and marvellously in the sky. Hiro. She felt bad thinking of what he might have seen. Trunks had kissed _her_ after all; she hadn't been the one to do it. It wasn't like she intended to "cheat" if that's what one could call it. But now, Chibiusa realized, though in the strangest way, that her "love" for Hiro wasn't that at all. The person who she really had feelings for _was_ Trunks. As he crossed her mind, she felt the tingling warmth in her chest once again. Why had he kissed her just then? Had he known about this past all along? Or had this all just happened by chance? She closed her eyes, recalling the few seconds leading up to the moment and the few seconds after. The more she thought about it, the more incredible it seemed.

* * *

"Hyah!"

Goten came at full force, his foot in mid-air as his body rotated like fan blades. Trunks ducked, missing the hit. He did several back-flips out of the way as Goten came at him again with a solid jab. Trunks blocked the punch, and returned one to Goten's core. Though slightly winded, Goten dived just before Trunks was able to follow up with another hit. Trunks stumbled slightly. Goten took his dive to the ground as an opportunity to slide into Trunks' ankles, sweeping Trunks off his feet. Just like that, he tumbled onto the floor mat.

' _Yame!_ Stop!' Roshi bellowed, toddling over to the pair. "What's this? Trunks? Your reflexes are off. You didn't roll, you didn't counter, you didn't dodge...you didn't even break your fall! Rookie mistakes, all of it!"

"Sorry, Sensei …," Trunks sighed wearily. "Is it okay if I just take a time-out?"

Roshi frowned, his moustached and bearded face looking menacing against the room's garish lighting. "You know I don't believe in those. First it's the random cat, now your fighting is a disaster. Imagine going into competition like this!"

Trunks nodded ashamedly, glancing sideways at Diana who sat innocently licking her paw in the corner.

Roshi groaned, stroking casually at his beard. "Fine. You can have your break. Just this ONE time."

Trunks bowed as he left, skulking through the door of the gym, trudging to the water fountain for a drink. After trying in vain to satisfy an unquenchable thirst, he sunk down on a metal bench. The back of his head brushed against the wall as he stared up at the ceiling. Ever since he left the Town Square, ever since he had done what he had done—ever since those memories fell on him like a tonne of bricks; ever since all of that, he couldn't catch himself.

His heart ached.

"Hey!"

Goten's voice echoed lightly as he hastened over, slumping onto the bench beside him. His eyes remained glued on Trunks for a while. His brows knitted with sincerity. "What's with you today? Did something happen?"

Trunks half-turned, his eyelids drooped and mouth forming an 'o' as he regarded his friend, his best friend, perhaps only friend ever. It truly was as Diana had said. _There were others._

"Goten…don't you remember anything?" Trunks mumbled, his tone desolate and empty.

Goten frowned. "Like what Sensei said?"

Trunks pulled away from the wall, allowing himself to sit up straight. He looked at Goten seriously. "You mean you don't remember anything at all? About the past?"

Goten was wide-eyed. "Like…you mean when we were little kids?"

Trunks sighed, shifting suddenly and returning to lean against the wall. He remained quiet and still for a short moment before growing restless. With a grumble he stood up to get another drink from the fountain.

"Never mind."

"What the heck are you talking about, Trunks?" Goten snapped, startling Trunks because his tone sounded so aggravated. "Why do you have to be like this? Why don't you just say things clearly? Just explain it to me!"

Trunks glared. "There's nothing to explain. If you don't know, you don't know. Alright?"

"You aren't making any sense," Goten retorted. 'You've been so weird lately and I don't like it. I don't like it at all. And now even your fighting is—"

"Just drop it. There's nothing to talk about."

Trunks wasn't sure what came over him in that moment, for he hadn't intended to argue at all. Yet, it seemed as though kissing Chibiusa for whatever reason _was_ the key to activating the mysterious moon crystal that would restore their memories. No sooner than he had done it, everything Diana had explained emerged from the deep recesses of his mind as though it had always been there. Trunks recalled meeting her gaze for a moment. Those eyes, those lips, everything about her was the same. It was because of this history they were so drawn to each other. Because of this twisted fate.

However, there were recollections he hadn't expected, things Diana never told him or maybe didn't even know.

Trunks was the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta III. He was among the strongest, most powerful in the universe but he loved the Princess more than anything. More than his power, his kingdom and even himself. Even so, Diana was wrong. He hadn't sacrificed his life. He committed _suicide_ out of anguish because Chibiusa had been killed by the overlord Frieza. The Prince hadn't been in time to save her. So the Prince had given up.

 _He_ wasn't a hero at all.

The entire time he knew the Princess, the Prince was burdened with contempt from his father, ridicule from fellow Saiyans, isolation from his peers, and the loss of his best friend, a loss that was _his_ fault. His friend had been the real hero.

Trunks was pretty certain that Goten was his best friend in that past too, and yet he didn't even seem to know it. Perhaps it was fortunate that Goten couldn't remember. If Goten remembered, would he be able to forgive Prince Vegeta III, Trunks, for his selfishness?

 _No._

Being reborn wasn't a miracle. It was a curse.

Now, Trunks' father wasn't even around, meanwhile he still had more enemies than friends, all this in spite of being wealthy and powerful. Things really hadn't changed at all. But there was one thing Trunks knew for sure. Some things he could do differently. If he wanted his new, uncomplicated existence to stay that way, he needed to keep that tiny, pink-haired rabbit girl _out of his life._


	7. You and I

**You and I**

 _Don't know much about your life._  
 _Don't know much about your world,_  
 _But I don't want to be alone..._  
 _On this planet they call Earth_

* * *

Chibiusa stared back at her own reflection, brushing gently through her hair. She decided to style it differently, looping it into two fishtail braids. She felt compelled more than ever to look her best.

Chibiusa lowered her head and reached into her dresser drawer, pulling out a small sticker photo. The photo was of her group of friends from that time at Tomodachi Sweets. That photo where she and Trunks were caught staring at each other and Momoko had drawn hearts around them. She recalled Momo-chan's words back then. _You look like a couple_. This photo existed now as it had then—it was proof that there was something between them after all. Chibiusa felt giddy, a large grin on her face as she giggled whimsically to herself. She couldn't wait for school today.

 _"Chibiusa! Are you up yet? You're going to be late!"_

Chibiusa frowned then slapped the photo within her notebook. She snatched up her school bag, and headed for the kitchen. Usagi _always_ said that. _Are you up? You're going to be late._ So annoying. With a yawn, slippers tapping against the floors, Chibiusa approached the dining table. Sitting there was her mother with a steaming cup to her lips; and, her father who was in the middle of removing an apron and pulling out his chair. Overcoming her confusion, Chibiusa greeted them with "Good Morning".

"Good Morning, Chibiusa-chan," Mamoru chorused.

"Ah! Papa made breakfast this morning," Usagi gloated, her lips curling like a cat. "Mamo-chan is so wonderful to his _dear wife_!"

Mamoru grimaced. "Well, since there were eggshells in the omelette the last time, I thought I'd—"

"Eheheheh!" A self-conscious Usagi smacked her hand against Mamoru's mouth to silence him.

Chibiusa shrugged, and took a seat at the table. Breakfast did look quite tasty. As she held her chopsticks to her mouth, however, it all felt surreal. This meal felt like something she had eaten before, but hadn't…something she remembered but didn't. It was strange. Chibiusa glanced up, casually observing the way her parents calmly ate. These people looked just like Queen Serenity…King Endymion. But they were Usagi and Mamoru. A clumsy housewife. A hardworking salaryman. They didn't "remember" anything. Even so, Chibiusa wondered if they even had something to remember. They looked like them but they were different — completely.

Mamoru glanced over. "Hm? Something wrong?"

Chibiusa shook her head, feeling flustered. She busied herself with another bite. She had to speak to Trunks. He never confessed to remembering, but she knew he must have. Maybe _he_ had the answers she needed.

* * *

As students filed into the classroom, ready to start yet another Monday, Chibiusa came in eagerly, with a sense of purpose. She spotted Trunks already at his desk, rather early. She marched over to his desk with a large grin. Trunks gave her a bewildered look.

"Good morning, Trunks-kun!" she twittered, leaning in with hands behind her back.

He didn't respond right away, his face blank. Chibiusa felt foolish as he responded with a gruff and uncertain, "Morning."

Feeling dejected, she walked away to her desk.

 _"Good morning, Briefs-kun."_

 _"Hi, Good morning."_

Chibiusa twisted her head suddenly, having overheard. Mana had come in just shortly after her and greeted Trunks in her usual cool and casual tone. He had responded to Mana a little differently than he had to Chibiusa. Friendlier. Perhaps, with a little more enthusiasm. Chibiusa felt annoyance tug at her conscience. She turned back to see Hotaru looking at her curiously. Chibiusa masked her upset with a smile.

Still, she wondered. Why had Trunks responded so coldly?

It bothered Chibiusa that entire morning until the lunch break.

It was customary for the students to tidy their classroom after lunch, and as such her group of friends were hard at work cleaning together. As Momoko swept, Chibiusa noticed Trunks loading utensils on a cart. She stopped mid-motion.

"Chibiusa?" uttered Hotaru, noticing her distracted stare. The others stopped as well.

"Um, I'll be right back!" Chibiusa said reassuringly, hurrying over to Trunks, leaving the others watching after her.

"Where's she going?" asked Kysuusuke, exchanged puzzled looks with Hotaru and Momoko.

As Chibiusa neared, she could see Trunks had his head down, his expression intense with concentration.

"Hi!" Chibiusa said brightly, holding her hand up in a wave.

Trunks looked over, taken off-guard by her sudden appearance. "Oh. Hi, Chiba-chan."

She let out a deep breath. "I want to talk."

"Talk about what?" Trunks asked, sounding uninterested.

"…things," Chibiusa replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Like?" Trunks pressed, now sounding somewhat impatient.

Chibiusa was perplexed by his attitude. He was acting as though nothing had happened and it irritated her. "You're making this really difficult," she said with a slight frown. Her voice lowered, as she intoned, _"Yesterday."_

Trunks stared at her for a moment. His lips curled into a smile. "Right. Okay, sure we should talk about that, right?"

Chibiusa placed her hands on her hips. "Okay so first—call me 'Chibiusa-chan' _. Chi-bee-usa,"_ she emphasized, then brought a finger to her cheek, sighing airily _. "_ In the past we were… _closer_ , right?"

Trunks seemed immune to her attempt to act cute, turning his head away quickly.

"You know, lunch break is over and Sensei is going to notice you're not doing anything. Maybe we should talk another time."

"Oh right…" Chibiusa mumbled. She mused over whether she should grab a cloth and assist in wiping desks to at least appear busy.

"I have an idea. Let's go on a date," Trunks said, not looking at her.

Chibiusa stared, stunned. "Huh? A date?"

He sighed and glanced at her, having finally finished stacking wares onto a cart to be carried away. "That's what you want, right? Anyway, Saturday afternoon is fine."

Chibiusa scowled. "But that's so far away? We can't talk until then?"

"Nope!" Then he turned sharply, and shoved the cart away.

Chibiusa was left to watch after him. It was strange the way he had walked off, and responded so snappishly to everything she said. Nevertheless, he had asked her out. She clapped her hands over her mouth and her eyes glistened with excitement.

 _He asked her out!_

Chibiusa turned slowly, her irrepressible smile faltering once she caught sight of Hotaru watching her.

"H-Hotaru?" she stammered.

"What are you doing, Chibiusa-chan? Aren't you dating Erishi-kun?" Hotaru asked. Chibiusa couldn't believe it. Hotaru had heard them, and though she couldn't place Hotaru's expression or tone, it sounded something like disappointment.

"We aren't dating," Chibiusa replied, turning her head away slowly.

"Then what happened?" Hotaru persisted. She reached for her hand to make her face her. Chibiusa turned, lifting her head to meet Hotaru's gaze. Just then, Hotaru froze on the spot, her violet eyes seeming empty and distant.

"Hotaru?" Chibiusa asked worriedly, glancing over her own shoulder to see if there was something or someone else she were looking at.

Hotaru's gaze refocused as suddenly as it had glazed over. Gently, she released Chibiusa's hand. She didn't speak right away as she lowered her eyes to the floor.

"Never mind," Hotaru uttered softly.

"Chibiusa! Hotaru! Our next class will start soon," Momoko called, now sitting at her desk.

The girls nodded and went to sit as well, but Chibiusa couldn't help but stare at the back of Hotaru's head, watching as her dark strands of hair swayed with her movements. What was _that_ just now?

* * *

Every passing day was an exercise in patience, and every passing moment felt like torture. Time carried on as usual, mundane and routine. The walk to school, the morning announcements, the teachers lecturing, the shifting classes for P.E., lunch, chores, the afternoon clubs, the walk home, homework and bed. With the minutes gradually counting down, Saturday never felt like it could come soon enough.

It was the day Trunks looked forward to.

It was the day he also dreaded.

By Saturday afternoon, there they were: a boy and a girl sitting beside each other on a park bench, picking at their deep-fried snacks. They hadn't really spoken to each other, neither knowing what to say. Trunks figured Chibiusa must have been feeling shy. He on the other hand felt something else. "Uncomfortable" might have been the best word to describe it.

"So what kind of things do you like to do?" Trunks began, trying to initiate conversation.

Chibiusa looked thoughtful, her eyes gazing upwards to the sky. "Um, well I'm a member of the art club, so I'm there after school. On weekends, Hotaru-chan and me like to go to town sometimes and window shop. Or go for picnics. We also study after school — with Momoko and Kysuuke too, of course. Oh, also, sometimes I like collecting things with rabbits on it. Um, it's a little embarrassing admitting that, I guess."

Trunks nodded slowly, noticing that she was actually wearing earrings in the shape of rabbits today.

"How about you?" Chibiusa asked looking at him. He looked back at his food, avoiding any kind of steady eye-contact with her.

"Hmm. Besides judo club, and training at Turtle Hermit, video games. Definitely."

Chibiusa gasped at the disclosure. "You're part of the judo club? But aren't you professional already?"

Trunks shrugged. "Hm, yeah well I'm mostly there to make the school look good."

She nodded politely, "I guess you're an ordinary guy otherwise, right? But it's funny. Mother plays a lot of video games too even though she's an adult."

"Your mother, huh? What's she like?" Trunks asked, nibbling at remnants of his tempura.

Chibiusa rolled her eyes. "Oh she's really annoying. Well, I mean, she's kind of lazy and eats too much. She cries easily. And she doesn't do _anything_ right," a small smile came over her, "but she means well."

"I see," Trunks responded, thinking about the Queen Serenity of the past. The contrast was noteworthy.

"What about your mother?" Chibiusa asked.

Trunks half-smiled, still avoiding her eyes. "Well, she's a genius, of course. She works a lot. She's busy. But she's always worrying about me and stuff. Which is typical for any mother, I guess."

Chibiusa looked at him with quiet interest, biting her bottom lip as though there was something she wanted to ask but couldn't. Trunks caught a glimpse of this but didn't press her as he finished the last of his food.

"Um," Chibiusa started, "Is it true what they say? You're really the heir to the Capsule Corp? To be so rich and powerful, it must also be lonely, right?"

Trunks paused mid-chew. Something wrenched at his chest at hearing those words. He swallowed then turned to look at her fully, his eyes large as he met her gaze. She looked back at him unwaveringly, though he could see her cheeks had tinged slightly pink. All those times she had been staring at him. All those many times before he wondered what she thought when she looked at him: is that what she thought? Were those looks of _pity_? Trunks didn't like the idea of being pitiful.

 _To say something like that so casually was…_

"You never did answer my question from before," Chibiusa noted, shifting topics entirely. "About the past. You remember it, don't you?" Her expression was carefully neutral but sincere.

Trunks hesitated. "Yeah. I remember all of it."

She shut her eyes then swivelled away slightly, the side of her face betraying a large and silly grin.

"Don't you think it's amazing how things have happened? What are the odds that we'd find each other again like this? Like a second chance. A chance to maybe…well…" she brought her hands up to her face and giggled.

Trunks felt like his face was on fire. He hated the way she was so weird, embarrassing, awkward and at the same time, undeniably cute. He exhaled shallowly, running a hand across his face.

"Would you like to visit my house?" he asked.

"EEHH?" Chibiusa recoiled, near falling off the bench.

"My grandparents are home so…" Trunks added, feeling embarrassed for her.

She calmed slightly, dropping her hands to her side though they were shaking.

"Hehe, right! Of course."

* * *

 _You don't know about my past_  
 _And I don't have a future figured out_  
 _And maybe this is going too fast..._  
 _Maybe it's not meant to last_

* * *

The walk went on for an eternity as Chibiusa's heart thrashed between her ears. Things were happening so quickly, she thought. But then she giggled to herself again. No. They were continuing something they'd already had long ago. This wasn't new at all!

Once at the gate, Trunks buzzed them inside and they passed security. Chibiusa could see that the property was enormous. She was first greeted by a garden. She noticed an elderly couple: a woman with light curly hair pinned on her head, busily watering flowers and a man with glasses, smoking a cigarette and admiring the landscape. These must have been the grandparents—the wealthy owners of Capsule Corp.

"Amazing," Chibiusa breathed.

She refocused on the front door which then slid open, and as they continued inside she saw it was stylish and futuristic-looking with fancy furniture, sleek, metallic walls and glossy floors.

"Whoa! You're house is so big! You really live here?" Chibiusa gasped, her voice echoing as she peered around in awe. "I've never seen anything like it."

They stopped at the centre of a large hall. Trunks' hands were in his pockets. "Hm. You've said that before."

Chibisua gave him a puzzled look, noting the strangeness of his tone. Had she said it before? _This_ happened before? A painful, bothersome sensation came to her. She thought about asking about their parents, whether his current mother was like the one from the past. Instead, she was reminded of the last few moments before her past self, Princess Small Lady, had passed on. There were _a lot_ of unanswered questions, weren't there?

"Trunks-kun," she uttered, noticing he was staring down at his feet. "Why did you do it? Why did you allow yourself to die?"

Trunks' head jerked up immediately, nose scrunched and face mangled in surprise. "What? You know?"

Unconsciously, Chibiusa rubbed at her arm, her voice dropping to a whisper. "I saw." She resisted against tears that threatened to pool in her eyes.

"But how? _Frieza_..." He trailed off. After a moment's silence, Trunks approached her. He caught her by the hand and gave a gentle tug. He began to walk and turn down another hall.

"Where are we going?" Chibiusa asked.

"My room."

"WHAT?" Chibiusa's heart skipped a beat. No way! This was definitely _not_ a good idea—no way!

Not slowing down, Trunks glimpsed at her from the corner of his eye. "Ugh, are you thinking weird things again? I just need to show you something."

"I-I'm not!" Chibiusa stammered defensively, still feeling anxious though mildly embarrassed. "It's just you say it like _that_ so…"

"My room is massive anyway. Not like _ordinary_ rooms." Trunks added as they finally came to a door, his free hand rested on a control switch.

The door glided open and he released her hand, allowing her to enter in first. The room was in many ways a typical boys room in colours of blue and teal-green, with a desk, computer, bookshelf, large screen television, game console and models of cars, robots and action figures arranged neatly on shelves and display counters. Most jarringly, the room was gigantic indeed, a million times bigger than her room, perhaps large enough to be someone's whole apartment. Chibiusa took several footsteps, and then noticed something else; at the foot of his bed was a small grey cat, fast asleep.

"Hey! It's that cat from that time!" Chibiusa exclaimed, feeling perplexed and annoyed. She shot a glare at Trunks. "Why did you keep it?"

Trunks frowned and crossed his arms. "Ask her yourself."

"What?" Chibiusa couldn't fathom the absurdity of his response, averting her gaze to the cat which now seemed to be stirring from its nap.

"Diana. My name is _Diana_ , Small Lady," the cat yawned.

Chibiusa gawked. Before she could fully process the implausibility of a talking cat, she was struck by what the cat had said. She knelt down, her red skirt billowing about her like a parachute as she observed closely. Diana returned the stare. This was Diana, her _guardian_ Diana—in cat form.

"Why are you like this? What about your human form?" Chibiusa inquired, holding Diana from the sides and lifting her above her head. Diana squirmed.

"Uh, well in this life I only have a cat form, unfortunately," Diana murmured. "Can you put me down now, please?"

Not listening, Chibiusa remained puzzled and tilted her head to examine Diana from every angle. "But why are you here with Trunks-kun?"

Diana directed an evil smile at Trunks. "I wonder the same about you, Small Lady."

Trunks stumbled back, near tripping as he leaned against a wall. He quickly regained his composure while Chibiusa regarded him in wonder. Trunks had that unreadable expression once again.

He cleared his throat. "You know, it's late. Maybe you should go home, Chib...iusa-chan."

Chibiusa's eyes lit up. "You called me—"

"Uh, Diana, you should come along." Trunks turned his back to them suddenly as he crossed the room and headed for the door.

"Hey! Wait!" Chibiusa squawked agitatedly, feeling mildly offended about being cut off mid-speak and being suddenly kicked out of his house.

" _Keep it down_ —my family don't really know you're here, you know?" Trunks snapped. "Anyway, I'll get the chauffeur to drive you. I'll come too."

Chibiusa's tiny mouth formed a pout. It was true that his grandparents hadn't really noticed her after all. Perhaps they wouldn't take too kindly to some girl randomly showing up. It was approaching dinner time as well, and Usagi wouldn't be pleased if she were late. So Trunks had a point. But he didn't have to be so rude, she reasoned. That wasn't very nice.

The pair rode in the backseat of a black luxury car, Diana sitting comfortably in-between, excited to be let out of the house. In spite of this, neither Trunks or Chibiusa said anything to each other until at last they had reached her house.

As they all stepped out of the car, Trunks motioned to the driver, indicating he wouldn't be long.

Chibiusa stood anxiously at her front gate. Across from her was Trunks, his hands again in his pockets and Diana sitting at his side, her tail gently swaying.

"So…" Chibiusa began, uncertain what to say next. This "date" wasn't quite what she expected. Most of it was spent in awkward silence. She had gotten a closer glimpse of who he was, but he was still closed off, as though he held back. She noticed Trunks was now looking over her head, taking in her house. She wondered if her house could really be that interesting. It was just a simple house, nothing compared to his massive family estate.

"Things have really changed for you, huh?" he said at last.

Chibiusa didn't reply. She wasn't sure what he meant.

"You have a normal family and a normal life. You really are an _ordinary_ girl," he sighed. "Must be nice."

Chibiusa sulked. "What do you mean? You're ordinary too!" she averted her gaze away from him, feeling a blush creep up. "Well of course, to me you're _special_ ," she added.

Trunks groaned. "You just saw, didn't you? I'm the son of one of the richest families. How does that make me 'ordinary'? People idolize me and people fear me. And apparently on top of that I'm some freak who can fall from trees and not get hurt."

"I don't understand what you're trying to say," she said, her body still.

"Of course you don't. But I guess I should just say it clearly? I don't want to live that life again. Too many people suffered— _I_ suffered."

That life?

"Are you talking about the past?" she asked but she already knew the past was exactly what he was referring to.

He continued, "You asked me why I killed myself? It's because I thought Frieza had killed _you_."

Chibiusa stepped forward, shaking her head hysterically. "But he _didn't_! It was a trick so I could escape to find you—so you could save us on the Moon from Frieza. But I didn't think…for you to do _that_ because of me—"

Trunks was growing impatient. He wasn't listening to her. "Even before then I had to deal with nothing but crap from everyone around me for the sake of wanting to be with you. Everything fell apart when I _met_ you."

"What are you saying? Are you _blaming me_?" she asked. The tears started in her eyes. It sounded like Trunks was filled with regret, regret about being together. But he couldn't mean that could he?

"That day our kingdoms were at war, you should've left with me instead of going back to the Moon. If you _really_ cared about us."

Chibiusa's brows knit with frustration as she strained to remember. That day in question they had barely escaped the conflict. They had planned to run off together to a planet known as Jellybean, but the Princess had backed out at the last minute insisting she would convince her mother to change her mind about the Prince. He never believed her mother could ever accept him or the Saiyans. It turned out he had been right.

Chibiusa mumbled, her voice a whisper, "Things were complicated—"

"You made your decision then, so I'm making mine now. As Earthlings and in this life, this will be our last and only date."

The last words pierced like hornet stings. She heard what he had said, but she couldn't believe he was really saying it.

"You're breaking up with me?" The tears in her eyes stung as she spoke the words. Saying them felt unreal and she feared hearing the answer.

Trunks' tone was as cold as the response he gave:

"How can we break up? We're not really anything…are we?"

Diana stood on all fours glancing frantically between them as though she had something to say. Yet, she couldn't say a thing. Not in public.

A lump formed in Chibiusa's throat. "But don't you..." _Love me_. It was what she wanted to say but the words failed her.

He turned his head, evading her eyes. "I'm not the Prince of planet Vegeta. I'm Trunks Briefs of planet Earth. You and I are different people now. Maybe it's for the best we were given this second chance. Maybe it's a chance for us to make different choices, right?"

"No…" she pleaded.

"Maybe you should choose Erishi?" Trunks said casually with a shrug.

The tears fell and she didn't care to stop it. How could he say that? _How could he?_

She cried,"You idiot! Why? Why did you kiss me, then? Why did you make me remember if this was what you wanted?"

Trunks flinched, looking slightly uncomfortable as she had spoken so loudly. "I don't know. I don't really know why I did either."

Chibiusa lowered her eyes, glaring at the pavement. It still didn't add up. How could he say these things so easily, and give up so readily? Suggesting Hiro as an alternative was odd, wasn't it? Perhaps, she thought, there was someone else he loved. _Mana_. She lifted her head. Her lip quivered. "Is it because of Retasu-chan?"

Trunks scowled, appearing confused. "What? Why are you mentioning _her_ all of a sudden?"

He didn't give her a chance to reply. He stooped, scooping Diana off her feet. Next, he placed her into Chibiusa's arms.

Diana looked at him, absolutely floored. The grey cat dared to speak, though quietly.

"You planned this, didn't you? How cruel..."

Trunks ignored Diana, his eyes rested on Chibiusa. "She's your guardian. She should be with you." With an air of finality, he turned and proceeded to his car, entering through the rear passenger seat.

Chibiusa hugged the cat in her arms. Her shoulders trembled.

"STUPID STUPID STUPID! HOW COULD YOU?!" she screamed out, watching helplessly through a misted, stinging curtain of tears as the car door slammed. The car disappeared down the street.

* * *

 _There were days when the sun was so cruel_  
 _That all the tears turned to dust_  
 _And I just knew my eyes were_  
 _Drying up forever_


	8. Come to Me

**Come to Me (Hiro's Story)**

 _I will always love you no matter what_...  
 _No matter where you go or what you do_.  


* * *

"Wow! That car…"

Grinning, Usagi stepped away from the window, shutting its curtains before hurrying to the front door. She waited and watched, bobbing on the spot. The door opened with a slow creak and Chibiusa entered in with her head bowed, her pink bangs draping over and hiding her face.

"CHIBI-CHAN!" Usagi chirped, her hands on her hips. "Who was that boy just now? Was _that_ the boyfriend?"

Chibiusa didn't respond.

Usagi chortled, deciding Chibiusa was putting on airs, attempting to be sneaky but she wasn't fooling anyone.

"You didn't even mention he was _RICH_. And to think he came all this way and you didn't introduce us."

Chibiusa still hadn't spoken, but Usagi noticed that in her arms was a small cat that stared back at her. The woman gasped, edging closer and leaning in to look at it. "Wah! A cat? How cute! Your rich boyfriend must have gotten you it as a gift, right? What a nice boyfriend you have, almost as nice as Mamo-chan is to Mama. But you know before bringing home pets you really should get permission first…"

Chibiusa looked up suddenly, and Usagi felt her breath hitch and words stick in her throat as she saw her daughter's face at last. Her cheeks were blotchy and damp, her eyes gleaming with tears. Usagi felt her heart drop.

"You're…crying?" she murmured weakly.

"You've never been helpful with anything…" Her daughter's upset appearance quickly became one of anger. "JUST GO AWAY! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she snapped. She breezed past her for the stairs and to her bedroom, leaving her to stare in confusion.

* * *

Diana sat despondently at the foot of the bed, watching as Chibiusa dug her face in her pillow, her shoulders rattling with her sobs.

"He asked me out on a date just to tell me to stay out of his life? Who does something like that?" Chibiusa snivelled angrily.

Diana sighed. She felt there were no words to ease the girl's pain, but she knew she had to at least try.

"I never thought he would do something like that," Diana said. "I'm surprised by it as well."

Chibiusa sniffed. "He's wrong about not being different. He's completely different. He's a total jerk now."

Diana frowned, thinking back to her time at the large mansion. This Trunks was an interesting boy, more complicated than one might give credit for. Yes, that was right. He was _only_ a boy.

"He's just scared," Diana thought aloud. She considered it through his eyes. Perhaps he wasn't ready to deal with the past just yet. Maybe he was too young like he said and these grand ideas of a heroic past, legacy and all else was just too much for him. He _tried_ to tell her. Maybe, Diana had taken his feelings for granted. "Things are uncertain. Life is complicated. In the end… he's just a kid."

Chibiusa lifted herself up, spinning to face her. "I'm just a kid too! That doesn't mean he should just run away from everything! I know it's a new life but why can't we at least be friends? Why does he have to be like this?"

Diana lowered her head, frowning with thought. Chibiusa raised a good point. Why had Trunks chosen to be so extreme?

"There's no use crying over it,' Diana said finally.

Chibiusa frowned, turning her head away angrily. "I'll cry if I want to."

Diana sighed. Well, if one thing remained the same, it was Chibiusa's attitude. Trunks was this way as well. It seemed they really were meant for each other, but getting two insanely stubborn people to act rationally was no easy task.

"This wasn't how things were supposed to turn out. It's disappointing actually," muttered Diana.

Chibiusa regarded her suddenly with a puzzled stare. "What do you mean? How were things supposed to turn out?"

Diana began to explain everything to her about long-ago, what both of their past selves had done and how they ended up in a new life on Earth, as she had explained it to Trunks.

"That's how you came to be," Diana finished. "Your mother used the Silver Crystal with her final breath. She knew being of two kingdoms and your burdens as heirs made things impossible for you. She knew that she had prevented your happiness."

Chibiusa stared in awe. The Prince had eliminated Frieza and his army and he had destroyed the wicked Queen Beryl's army on Earth. He was a hero. Because of this, her mother had had a change of heart. She fulfilled Princess Small Lady's wish. The Princess believed that if she had only been normal, an Earthling, things would have been different. Well here she was on Earth, and things were different indeed—but in the wrong ways. She was forced to study and get good grades, her mother was an idiot, and Trunks hated her. If this was how it would turn out, what was even the point?

Chibiusa sulked. "He's right. Everything for me changed."

Diana tilted her head thoughtfully. "Well, you haven't noticed that your current mother looks just like the Queen?"

Chibiusa scoffed. "I did notice. But if my parents were reborn as my parents all over again, then they've also changed. Papa is still papa but…"

Diana nodded. "Well, for some reason Queen Serenity allowed herself to be reborn, but perhaps without the responsibilities of royalty she turned out to be a different person. Her memories weren't awakened. I believe it to be intentional. Although…" Diana gave pause, considering this. Trunks had mentioned that his own parents were the same as those in his past life as well, yet, they too remembered nothing. Trunks' friend Goten who was also reborn didn't remember either. Things were more confusing than she imagined it would be. Diana was certain that once Chibiusa and Trunks were awakened, everyone else would be too.

Chibiusa frowned. "Is this what the Queen intended then? Is she punishing me?"

Diana frowned. "No! Of course not."

"You too, Diana. You must be happy. You all wanted this, right? You told me that me and Trunks shouldn't be together back then. You told me we would have been better off forgetting each other."

Diana shook her head emphatically. "Are you kidding? I was reborn to help you! We all made mistakes. But I knew you'd be upset with me; that's why I sought out Trunks instead."

Chibiusa stuck her nose in the air with a "hmpf" and crossed her arms. "I suppose you had to do what was in the best interest of the kingdom, right? Even if it meant disagreeing with me like the others."

Diana sighed. "It's alright if you're upset with me, but your mother loved you. And your current mother loves you. Can't you see that, Small Lady?"

* * *

Chibiusa remained quiet. Usagi loved her? When she thought about it, all those annoying ways of hers was just her way of showing concern. Chibiusa knew that. She always did. _She_ was the one who always pushed her mother away. Usagi had the qualities Chibiusa most disliked in herself; a symbol of her insecurity in sharp contrast to Neo-Queen Serenity who she always admired. But one thing remained constant: in all forms, her mother cared. No, Usagi wasn't the best at everything, she even cried a lot, but Chibiusa always knew…she meant well. Chibiusa wondered if she even deserved to be loved by _anyone_ with her poor, judgemental attitude.

"I've made a horrible mistake, Diana-chan," Chibiusa whispered.

Diana sprang up on all fours, watching curiously as Chibiusa turned suddenly and stamped down the stairs. Chibiusa journeyed through the hallways and stepped quietly through the kitchen. The yellow-haired woman stood with her back to her, looking out a window.

"Um…" Chibiusa murmured, absently rubbing her arm.

She watched as Usagi turned around, clearly surprised and not expecting her. She stood feebly, her arms at her sides. She didn't speak, but Chibiusa could see that her clear eyes were moist, and her cheeks were stained with the remnants of salty tears. Chibiusa felt her own eyes water. _She had made her mother cry._ She rushed forwards, plunging into her mother's arms. She suddenly broke down again, and she couldn't stop the steady stream of tears. How long? How long had she yearned for this embrace from her mother?

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" Chibiusa bawled. She was a terrible daughter! Even in her past life she had lied to her mother and she had hurt her, always doing as she pleased. She had done it again. It felt no amount of apologies could be enough. Her mother's arms slowly wrapped around her, returning her hug and patting her gently on the back. It was comforting.

"There, there…" Usagi said, in a calm, gentle voice. "Everything will be okay."

Chibiusa glimpsed upwards. She saw that her mother's eyes were compassionate; her smile was kind and loving. Usagi didn't know what Chibiusa was feeling inside, and she didn't pry; but, she understood Chibiusa was upset and tried to console her. For a minute Chibiusa felt she was looking into the eyes of Queen Serenity once again. Chibiusa smiled, then lowered her gaze, burying her head into her chest. Everything really would be okay. At least she hoped.

* * *

 _Knowing you  
You're gonna have to do things your own way;  
And that's okay.  
So be free, spread your wings._

* * *

The boy skulked through the large foyer of Saiyatsuki Junior High. His hands were tucked in the pockets of his dark blue pants; his gaze was empty as he regarded those he went by. His usual group of friends no longer interested him for he passed them and didn't bother to stop to say "hello". Once he found his way to his classroom, he froze at its doorframe. He turned his head and stared down the hall. Down the hall was a pair of chatting first years. That was the same place where _she_ would walk on her way to her class. He felt annoyance tug at his conscience. It had been a little over a week since he'd last spoken to her _._

"Uh, Erishi-kun?" someone said, interrupting his thoughts. "You're blocking the door."

Hiro flinched slightly, then smiled, apologizing as he continued into the room and allowed for his classmate to follow behind him.

 _Erishi Hiro._

That was his name in this life.

In his past life he was Helios of Elysion. A priest. A magical being of Earth, a guardian and protector of Earth's treasures stored at the Golden Temple. Yes, he was truly magnificent in his past life. Yet, here he was reborn as a simple teenaged boy attending a simple school.

"Okay, can I have the class representative make her announcement?" the teacher said.

Hiro stared dully as a thin girl with two long, dark braids started towards the front. As her mouth moved, he heard no words, but only his own thoughts...

Ever since _that_ _day_ Hiro had felt nothing but surges of envy and disbelief. _Who was Helios?_ He wasn't just some fascinating, mystic character that guarded the Golden Temple. He was also the man once chosen to wed the beautiful Princess Small Lady Serenity, selected by her father, King Endymion. Unfortunately, fate had something else in store—that Saiyan prince, Vegeta III. Worse still, Helios had been the one to unwittingly bring them together. And in the end, Helios had been the one to find Princess Serenity's lifeless body beyond the ruins of the Golden Palace. He'd been the one to retrieve the Silver Crystal she had used for Neo-Queen Serenity. It was a traumatizing image that he couldn't shake from his memory, though he tried. For days, Helios was wracked with despair. He blamed himself. Ultimately, once given the chance, he ended his own life with the Sword of the Silver Crystal.

The Class Rep finally retook her seat, and the teacher returned to her podium to speak. Hiro scowled, picking up his pencil and allowing it to nest limply between his fingers. For a week now, _Hiro_ was forced to focus on all that _Helios_ had gone through, and for some reason, here he was, allowed to live again. He puzzled over what it all meant.

 _What could it mean?_

"Change," the teacher uttered, scratching the word on the board. "What comes to mind when you hear the word?"

Hiro stared, idly prodding the eraser-end of the pencil against his chin. Helios was helpless as the Princess ran off with the Prince, and Hiro had been forced to watch as Trunks stole a kiss from his current love, Chibiusa. He'd been rejected that time. He'd been rejected this time. _Again. Twice._ It was obvious what everything meant. Everything was happening for a reason.

Hiro raised his hand.

"Erishi-kun?" the teacher called.

"Change means rebirth. Change means starting over. Change means making a difference."

The teacher nodded, looking impressed. "Ah! Excellent answers."

Hiro smirked to himself.

 _No._

He wasn't Helios, he was Hiro and Hiro wasn't going to stand helplessly by like Helios had. He wasn't going to give up on Chibiusa. He would be the one to capture her heart in the end.

And the first order of business?

Eliminating, at all costs, the _threat_ of _Trunks Briefs_.

* * *

 _I'll be waiting for you_.  
 _Here inside my heart_ ,  
 _I'm the one who wants to love you more._

* * *

The room was alive with the sounds of excited chatter, scraping chairs and slamming books as students scrambled to leave their classroom. Their school day was over. Chibiusa responded with the usual good-byes as her friends went their separate ways for their after school clubs. Hotaru, though, was absent with a cold. Through the corner of Chibiua's eye, she observed as Trunks and Mana spoke, looking engaged in deep conversation as they left the room. _Together_. Chibiusa fumed, narrowing her eyes in disgust. They were getting _pretty_ close, weren't they?

"Oy, Chiba-chan."

Chibiusa blinked, glancing over in surprise as the source of the voice approached her. She felt her stomach squirm. _Kabuto._

"K-Kyabetsu-kun…" she murmured meekly.

He frowned, a hand on his waist as he neared. "Hey, why so formal? Everyone calls me 'Kabuto', anyway."

Chibiusa backed herself up further, feeling the sudden thud of her back hitting the wall. Now directly in front of her, he slapped a hand against the wall, cornering her. She peered over his shoulder, noticing everyone else had left.

They were alone.

"W-What do you want?" Chibiusa demanded, though her voice in its sudden shrill tone sounded more mouse-like than threatening.

Kabuto chuckled. "I don't want anything, but I wonder. What's so interesting about Briefs-kun, huh?"

Chibiusa rasped, "What?"

"You're always staring at him, aren't you? Why don't you ever look at _me_ like that?"

Chibiusa stared nervously back into his face, his dark, round eyes boring into hers. From up-close she could make out every small freckle on his face, the distinct "v" shape of his sloping hairline, the wispy hairs of his black sideburns, even the slightest glob of gel that he had used to spike his hair staining the edge of his forehead. He was close. _WAY too close_. Chibiusa snapped her head away, eyes squeezed tightly as she thrust her arms out.

"Get away from me!" she cried, pushing him back.

Kabuto stumbled back only a tiny bit, but he maintained his ground.

"Yo, Kabu! Are you still in there?" another voice called.

Chibiusa flung open her eyes, seeing as Matomo had poked his head in the doorway just in that moment. He directed a bemused look at them both. Chibiusa returned her attention to Kabuto who seemed stunned, gaping, his eyelids coming down in slow, exaggerated blinks. Matomo sauntered into the room, chuckling as he clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You wanted alone time with, Chiba-chan, eh? How adorable."

Chibiusa glared. "Shut up! You two are idiots!"

Matomo laughed dismissively. Both boys were much taller than she was and so he took it upon himself to pat Chibiusa lightly on the head as though she were a puppy. "What a feisty little thing you are," he mocked.

Finally having had enough, Chibiusa smacked his hand away and twirled to slap him. Yet, just as she raised her arm to strike, he startled her by firmly catching her wrist. Her eyes widened in terror— _his grip was strong_. Everything that followed, happened quickly. Before Chibiusa knew it, Kabuto rounded on Matomo, demanding he not touch her. He shoved him roughly at the shoulder and he fell into a desk. Angrily, Matomo pushed him back. Chibiusa stumbled away, screaming as the two boys began a fistfight with each other. She tripped and fell onto her bottom. She was too stunned to think about whether or not to call for help, when suddenly two other students rushed into the room. Chibiusa cocked her head in a daze, seeing red as it was none other than Trunks and Mana. It was like she were in a dream, there but not there, watching Trunks pull the boys apart, instantly wrestling and flipping them to the ground. She felt a mild tap on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

Chibiusa slowly crooked her head, her eyes meeting Mana's dark, midnight-black ones. Chibiusa saw her own sordid reflection in them. Mana seemed nearly as stunned and uncomfortable as she was, for she redrew her hand quickly and got to her feet. Chibiusa staggered onto her own as well. At last, she was able to take in the scene. Kabuto and Matomo were on the ground, rubbing their heads and limbs. Trunks stood over them with folded arms. Mana stood, unmoving and silent.

Something about all of this was odd.

They were all together. Trunks was hanging out with Mana and seemed overly familiar with all of them. _Why?_

This couldn't just be a bunch of rich kids who just 'happened' to know each other.

Trunks looked over at her suddenly, his blue eyes holding that same unreadable stare she had for so long mused over, loved, yet at the same time, despised.

"What?" he asked, as though questioning her reason for still being there.

Chibiusa parted her lips, searching for the words she wanted to say, the right kind of words to express what she was feeling at the moment. But there was nothing she _could_ say. The words didn't exist. All she could feel was a burning sentiment of confusion and rage. And a _hatred_ for Mana.

She glowered at Trunks. This person was a stranger.

"Who are you?" Chibiusa asked, the words spilling out in a hushed tone. "Seriously, who are you, Trunks?"

Not awaiting his answer, she straightened her blue sailor uniform collar and stormed out the door.


	9. I Believe in You

**I Believe in You (Hotaru's Story)**

 _Even you face the night afraid and alone...  
That's why I'll be there._

* * *

Chibiusa sat under the glare of a bright desk lamp, her hands busily streaking across the paper as she wrote. Once she'd finished a full paragraph, she picked up the paper and read. After looking it over for a solid minute, she grumbled, crumpled the paper and tossed it in the trash. She then picked up a fresh piece of paper, and started over.

She had done this three times.

"Are you having trouble with your homework?" Diana asked, leaping onto the desk and barely evading a stack of books, to peer down at the page.

"No," she answered falsely.

After several more minutes passed, Chibiusa groaned, putting down the pen and leaning back against the chair to stretch. She looked at Diana in defeat.

"Maybe you need fresh air, Small Lady?" Diana suggested helpfully.

Chibiusa frowned. She had been working on her Languages homework for the last hour and half. This was her most hated subject. But all that notwithstanding, it was hard to focus given the other issue that plagued her. It had been several days since the incident with Kabuto and Matomo, and she was still deeply troubled by it. Kabuto was a total creep. What bothered her most was that Trunks' behaviour made no sense at all. By now, she figured he and Mana must have liked each other. She was the only girl he spoke to after all.

"Yeah, maybe fresh air is what I need," Chibiusa sighed.

After clambering through the house and out the door, she allowed her mind to wander. She recalled the conversation she had had with Diana the moment she had returned home that day. She told Diana all that happened.

 _"He's right though. This is something of the past. Why should we even care anymore?"_ Chibiusa had said.

Chibiusa had convinced herself that going after Trunks was stupid, completely in vain. What were her reasons anyway? Because he looked at her sometimes? Because he was good-looking? Because he had given her her first kiss?

It really didn't make sense.

But Diana had said something that left her thinking.

 _"Before remembering, what were your feelings for Trunks? Don't you think you might have liked him anyway?"_

Chibiusa walked along the sidewalk, observing the faint rustling of leaves in the wind. She decided it would be a good idea to visit Hotaru who seemed to still be sick with a cold. She had called her on the phone on Monday and offered to bring her work from school, but she had reassured her that she had other arrangements to retrieve it. Now that it was Friday, the idea that her best friend was still away from school bothered her.

* * *

Hotaru pulled away from her novel, hearing the faint knock at the door.

"Hotaru-chan? Your friend came by to visit. Would you like me to send her up?"

Hotaru stared blankly at the door, her father behind it. She knew who the visitor was. It could only be one person.

"Yes, that's fine," Hotaru said softly.

Shortly after, the short, pink-haired girl bounded inside, her face breaking into a large grin. Hotaru returned her smile.

"Chibiusa-chan."

"How are you feeling?" Chibiusa asked eagerly, sitting beside her on her bed. Her face reflected sentiments of concern.

Hotaru dipped her head, looking shyly into her lap. "Better."

Chibiusa sighed, bringing her hands to her chest. "Oh good, I'm so happy! Will you be back at school soon, then?"

Hotaru nodded slowly. She looked to see Chibiusa rummaging through her bag. Hotaru observed her keenly, noting her purposeful, energetic movements, the way her eyes lit up, the way her hair curled slightly at her cheeks. The girl was the same as she was back then. The memories were real, weren't they?

"Chibiusa-chan," Hotaru began uncertainly.

"I brought you cookies!" Chibiusa said cheerfully, pulling out a nicely-wrapped bundle. "I made them myself."

Hotaru gave a puzzled stare as she then placed the bundle in her hands. The wrapping was see-through, so Hotaru could see that the cookies were deformed and crumbling in places, though they smelled delicious. Hotaru smiled gently. Chibiusa was always thoughtful.

"You were going to say something?" Chibiusa asked, looking at her curiously.

Hotaru sighed, gathering her hands in her lap. "I don't know how to say it. But in our past lives, we knew each other… didn't we?"

Chibiusa appeared bewildered for a moment, then she clapped her hands over her mouth. _"You know?"_

Hotaru half-smiled, relieved that her words didn't come as a complete shock. "I was Sailor Saturn."

Chibiusa gasped, "Saturn?"

Hotaru nodded. "It's strange. It had happened at the oddest moment, but it all came back to me. I was the Princess of Saturn; I, along with the others served the Silver Millennium and guarded the outer galaxy."

Of course, Hotaru neglected to mention that in the precise moment she had remembered, she felt something heavy and debilitating consume her like a terrible fever. Her cold might have been no such thing at all. Now, having at least confessed to Chibiusa, she felt suddenly lighter, as though a weight had been lifted.

"I thought Trunks-kun and I were the only ones who could remember," Chibiusa murmured.

Hotaru cocked her brow. "Yes. I realised he has been reborn as well. But I don't think he is the only one. There are others, at least I think so…"

Chibiusa looked serious, pensive.

Hotaru continued. "You like Briefs-kun, right?"

Chibiusa's brows shot up.

Hotaru smiled reassuringly. "I've noticed. You've also started calling him 'Trunks-kun'. "

A small blush crept along Chibiusa's cheeks, though her expression seemed a bit sad. "I do. I really like him, Hotaru-chan. But he doesn't like me. He doesn't want anything to do with me."

Hotaru reached for Chibiusa's hands and clutched them tightly. "I'm not sure why I've been reborn, but maybe it was so that in this life I could be your friend, Chibiusa. We were both lonely at the time of the Silver Millennium, weren't we? About Briefs-kun, I don't know everything, but you know how I feel, right? I supported you back then and I support you now. As your friend, I want to keep supporting you."

Chibiusa gave a slight nod."You did support me…Sailor Saturn did."

"You mustn't give up. The Princess never gave up, did she?"

"But Hotaru…"

"Chibiusa-chan, promise me you won't give up. You have to make him see that he can't give up either."

* * *

Chibiusa was stunned to disbelief at how she hadn't noticed sooner that Hotaru was Sailor Saturn. Certainly they resembled, but the realisation only came to her when she said so herself. Chibiusa's heart felt at ease knowing that her best friend truly supported her. She needed that kind of encouragement. Hotaru was right. Diana was right. She couldn't let Trunks go just yet. She had to do whatever she could to change his mind. Convincing people was what she did best. She smirked wickedly to herself. It was a challenge. But it would be alright, she reasoned.

She always loved a good challenge.

* * *

 _You can say it's all right,  
But I know that you're breaking up inside.  
I see it in your eyes._

* * *

Trunks was two seconds away from rescuing Princess Peach when a shrill voice cut across his thoughts.

"TRUNKS!"

Jerking suddenly, he put the game on pause and turned his head towards the door with a start.

"I've been calling you. Weren't you listening?" Bulma said with an annoyed look.

"Sorry, I didn't hear," he sighed, placing the game controller on the ground.

Bulma gave a calm nod, folding her arms as she leaned her head against the door frame.

"Video games again, hm?" she glimpsed curiously around the room and frowned. "Hey—what happened to the cat?"

Trunks didn't reply, rather he stared intently at the television screen, regarding the still-image of Mario in a mid-run. Trunks didn't have any intention of explaining anything about Diana. He knew his mother was there for a reason. He just wished she would hurry and get to the point.

"Fine. You don't want to tell me. I understand." Bulma let out a drawn-out sigh, apparently hesitating to speak about something difficult but deciding to anyway. "I just thought I'd mention—about your father. He wants to know why you haven't written to him."

Trunks rolled his eyes. "So he pretends to care all of a sudden?"

"He's at least making an attempt, Trunks. You can't keep acting like he doesn't exist," Bulma insisted.

Trunks whipped his head around, his eyes narrowed. "Really? Isn't that what _you_ do? Isn't that what the company does?"

Bulma pursed her lip, a crease formed between her brows. "Don't be foolish. You know we have to protect the company's image."

" _Your_ image," Trunks mumbled. He returned his focus to the television, actively ignoring his mother. "I don't want to talk about this."

At long last, Bulma gave up and left, the sound of the door closing and her clacking heels resonated down the hall. Trunks breathed out. His body was tense. His father had written him. This was rare, almost unprecedented, and yet, Trunks didn't want to know the contents of the letter. The truth was, once upon a time, long ago, Trunks idolized his father but somewhere along the way Trunks had given up trying to connect with him, emotionally and literally.

His father was scarcely around. His father truly was a deadbeat—or so he thought.

Trunks would come to realise that his father wasn't just absentee...he was _dangerous_. So for better or worse, their estranged relationship didn't bother him much anymore. He'd come to accept it. He had made his mind up long ago that he would live as though that man, his father, Yasai Vegeta, never existed.

Did it help matters that in Trunks' past life, this Vegeta was King Vegeta II? The man who ruled mercilessly with a pride and arrogance so great and impenetrable it intimidated all including his own family? Not a chance. Trunks' past self had admired that man then too, but that man had been indifferent to his feelings and desires. He was more a father in _name_ than in _action_.

As Trunks regarded Princess Peach on the far corner of the TV screen, a new thought crossed him. Peach was always waiting for Mario to come to her, to save her, and as Mario, Trunks would travel across worlds to get to her. Mario sure was dedicated, wasn't he? Trunks thought of Chibiusa. Could he ever do something like that for real? Over and over again?

 _"Who are you, Trunks? Seriously who are you?"_

Growling in frustration, Trunks cut the power on the game console and tossed the controller aside. He lumbered over to his bed where he flopped onto his back, and brought his arms over his face. On Monday evening, he had remained after school for Judo club. He and Mana had returned to the classroom. He saw Chibiusa on the ground while Kabuto and Matomo fought each other.

Trunks' instinct was to react.

He didn't, couldn't imagine what might have happened. He didn't know why Chibiusa had been there at all. Kabuto had made a pass at Chibiusa once before, at _Tomodachi Sweets_. Kabuto _must_ have liked her then. Trunks didn't like the way the thought of them being together made him feel. And on top of it all, he couldn't understand why he cared anyway.

Trunks didn't know who he was anymore. He was not his other, past self, he reasoned, yet on the inside his other self was always there, always lurking, leaving him always of two minds, never certain of anything, forever at odds with himself.

He liked her.

He didn't like her.

He was crazy about her.

She _made him_ crazy.

 _Which one was it?!_

These things could only lead to headaches. When Trunks thought of his own parents, if they served as any kind of example, relationships were fleeting anyway. His past life was proof of this too. Girls were trouble. Meanwhile, Chibiusa expected so much, want so much more than he was willing to give. Even if he wanted to entertain friendship, he knew it didn't make any sense. What did they have in common anyway? Chibiusa had returned as an ordinary person—an ordinary girl. He on the other hand was heir to a corporate empire. The second chances only came for one of them. He didn't want to be so terrible as to be mean the way he did, but he needed her to know. He needed her to understand that things could never be like they were back then.

"Who am I?" Trunks mumbled, his voice throaty and hoarse. "I'm a mess."

* * *

In spite of residing within the same classroom, tracking down Trunks one-on-one was a difficult task. Finding him after school was virtually impossible. Even during the lunch breaks, he would disappear. It was odd as there weren't too many places someone could go beyond the classroom to eat lunch. Chibiusa figured it must have been "elite privilege" that allowed him to get out of the usual rules everyone else had to follow.

Eventually, school was out for a week of holidays and Chibiusa felt completely stuck, knowing that for that entire time she would be unable to see him at all. Besides homework, Chibiusa wondered how he must have spent his time. Training and video games were his hobbies, right? That's when she remembered that he had told her something important: he and Goten trained at the same dojo. When she thought about it, she realised she really hadn't seen Goten in a while either. She decided that if she went looking for Trunks, even if he ignored her, wanting to see Goten was the perfect alibi.

So Chibiusa found the building, Diana at her side for reassurance. As Chibiusa stared up she saw the words "Turtle Hermit" marked clearly on its front. Its design was large and boxy with pale pink walls and a red rooftop. It was a fascinating, if not strange, concept for a martial arts facility. She went inside. Passing through a hallway, she was instantly awestruck by the phenomenal height of the ceiling and traditional Japanese design, which did not seem to correspond with its more flamboyant outer appearance. She came to the large wood and paper doors. She pressed her ear against them, hearing the sounds within. People were fighting. Was Trunks among them?

"Can I help you?"

Chibiusa jolted in fright, taken aback by the sudden presence of a frail-seeming elderly man with a long and thick white beard and moustache. His mouth hung open in a weird grin, revealing missing teeth.

* * *

Trunks held his hand up to strike, crouched in a stance. He awaited his opponent, Goten, to attack when the door pulled open. Kamesennin, the Master Roshi stood there.

"Ahem," he grunted, bringing a hand over his mouth.

Trunks turned to look, startled, because it appeared the sensei had a curious case of a nosebleed. Roshi looked directly at him. Trunks straightened his posture and respectfully drew his arms to his sides, waiting.

"There's, er, a girl outside. Uh… for you."

"A girl?" Goten exclaimed, looking as confused as Trunks did.

Right on cue, the pink-haired girl popped out from behind him, dressed in a red blouse with lace trim and denim shorts with white rabbit accents. Trunks flinched.

"Chiba-chan?" Goten uttered before turning to Trunks with a confused stare.

"Goten-kun!" Chibiusa said excitedly, prepared to cross the wooden floors of the dojo towards them.

"Er, sorry Sensei—this'll be quick!" Trunks said in a rushed tone. Not giving her the chance to move another inch, he hastily grabbing her hand to lead her out the room. She pulled her hand away, resisting.

Roshi chuckled then nudged Trunks in the shoulder as he left the door to head inside himself.

"Oh, no, no. I understand _perfectly_ well. Take your time."

Trunks glowered at him, before redirecting his glare at Chibiusa who smiled innocently.

"What are you doing? How did you even find this place?" he hissed, speaking under his breath.

"Your room. I saw you had trophies and awards with the name plastered all over it," Chibiusa said matter-of-factly, placing her hands on her hips. Trunks almost bought her story, until he saw from the corner of his eye the swaying of a familiar grey-haired tail peeking out from around the corner. So _Diana_ had helped her find the place?

Trunks groaned.

"Look, I'm in the middle of training…you can't just show up here like this." He suddenly became conscious of his sweaty body, his hair pressed against his forehead, and sleeveless top revealing his toned arms. He blushed in embarrassment noticing her face redden as well. He shook his head angrily. "Okay, outside! I'll give you _two minutes_ to explain."

They walked out into the hall and stood on opposite sides, backs pressed against the walls.

Chibiusa regarded Trunks with a severe gaze, her scarlet-red eyes boring into him. Trunks eyed her with suspicion.

"You liked me didn't you? If you never knew about any of it, you would have liked me, right?" she asked finally.

Trunks stared blankly. "Huh? That—well—I don't know!"

"Really? That's funny because I think you do know," she said quietly. Trunks watched as she reached into her pocket and pulled out something small. She walked towards him, her red shoes tapping against the floor and sending his heartbeat into overdrive. Then she held it up, thrusting in his face the sticker photo from _Tomodachi_ ; that picture of Kyuusuke, Goten, Momoko, Hotaru, Chibiusa and himself. There it was, the two of them staring at each other. Those silly pink hearts drawn around them. Trunks' face turned crimson as Chibiusa's eyes glinted evilly. " _This_ meant nothing?" she asked.

That picture…Trunks had forgotten all about it. What was she trying to do? He turned his head away with a scowl.

"I already told you. We have to forget the past."

"This isn't about the past," she retorted. "The feelings …they would exist anyway even if we hadn't remembered it. I'm right aren't I? So then let's not recreate the past. Let's make a new future!"

Trunks turned, shoving by her as he headed back through the door of the training room. He didn't say anything further, leaving her to stand there as he closed the door with a slam.

Trunks directed a glare at Roshi who seemed to be beside himself. It was strange that his sensei who had scolded him about bringing a cat was so unconcerned about a girl showing up.

"Wha? You sent her away already? Why didn't you invite her in? You know we don't see too much of them around here," Roshi groused.

Trunks rolled his eyes, ignoring the old man as he returned to his fight practise with Goten. Roshi had always been an incredible pervert. Goten on the other hand seemed to still be in a state of shock, as he regarded him with wide, beady eyes. _Weird_ , Trunks thought.

"Are you okay, Goten?" Trunks muttered.

Goten nodded weakly."Y-Yeah. I guess."


	10. I'm Alive

**I'm Alive (Mana's Story)**

 _I couldn't get much higher_.  
 _My spirit takes flight_ ,  
 _'Cause I am alive._

* * *

The girl stared despondently into the pond, her dark hair spilling into her face like black streaks of velvet. She noted with mild interest, the occasional flurry of orange and white koi. She gently ran a hand through the water, creating a tiny cascade of ripples. The closest fish swam away fearfully, and when the ripples evened out into calm, still waters, she was able to once again see her own reflection in it.

"So it seems the stock prices have gone through the roof. I'm thinking we ought to start investing in oil. That's definitely where the money is in this economy."

The girl turned her head towards the voice. She frowned.

"Yeah, but I'm telling you. If we just alter our numbers a little, no one will notice a thing."

Her eyes widened as a tall, brawny, bald-headed man in a black suit strolled along the foot path. He regarded the girl with a smirk, his mouth framed by a wire-thin moustache.

"Oh, Mana, you're here?" he asked casually.

"Yes, father," she responded in a slow, measured tone, eyes darting between her father and the man beside him, some corporate lackey. She slowly came to a stand, her head bowed. "I guess you're here to talk business. I'll be leaving then."

"It's fine If you wish to stay in the garden," her father said reassuringly. "It was designed for you and your mother, after all."

Mana shook her head, not waiting for a reply before heading inside. She hated hearing her father talk business. She hated it because everything he did was shady. Thinking about whatever it is her father and his sort did to climb the ladder of success made her insides crawl. She didn't want to know. She preferred not to know. Rather, she simply awaited the day when she would hear the news about the inevitable market crash and her father being led away in handcuffs…

Mana came in through the backdoor of large house. She walked briskly until she passed the tea room, its wooden paper doors wide open. Her mother faced outwards, dressed in a silk yukata as she knelt on a tatami mat, preparing tea in a ceremonial fashion. She regarded her daughter with dark, almond-shaped eyes.

"Care to join me?" she asked.

Mana gave a short nod and found a spot across from her. She reached for the pot, and gracefully poured into her mother's cup, then her own. Her mother's dark red lips became a cool, half-smile.

"I trust you are well. You're engaged in suitable activities at school? Your grades are good?"

Mana gave a polite nod, the small cup resting in her hand as she blew at it lightly to cool its contents.

"What about Briefs-kun?" her mother asked.

Mana didn't answer right away, but then she spoke softly, "He's fine as well."

"I see," she uttered similarly in tone. "I know you are still young but perhaps, in the future you might consider him as a match, then?"

Mana deliberately avoided her mother's eyes. "Perhaps," she said.

The room was mostly quiet as they continued to drink, though Mana's mother would occasionally remark on trivial things, like the weather or something she had seen on television.

Mana allowed her thoughts to roam…

It was her week off from school, but it felt as though she was carrying about her days as though she were in a dream. She was Retasu Mana, the beautiful only child of a wealthy family that had further amassed wealth through investments. Sometimes through legal means and sometimes more questionable, though most folks would be none the wiser to the fact. Her father had been a close associate of Trunks' father, and Trunks himself was part of an elite family. Well of course, the Briefs' wealth far surpassed her own. It was no wonder her parents wanted nothing more than for her to become friendly with the _precious_ Capsule Corp. heir. In fact, everyone seemed to think they were a good match. Maybe in the years to come when she was old enough to seriously date, they could decide to get married. Mana was a dutiful daughter. She always did as she was told.

But doing what she was told was the thing she hated most.

Mana had no interest in Trunks. In fact, she'd always despised him for everything he represented. So for her entire life, she always felt like she was floating, merely existing. She busied herself with studies, earning excellent marks which ensured her entrance into top high schools when it was time to apply. She also excelled in martial arts where she had become among the best fighters in the junior division. Still, none of this was ever enough. None of this ever seemed to excite her. But it was at one martial arts tournament when her dojo was faced off against the Turtle Hermit School. It was then that she caught sight of an interesting elderly master known as Kamesennin and _one_ of his star pupils: _Son Goten._

The next time she would see Goten was at Tomodachi Sweets, when he had been with some classmates along with Trunks himself. She'd seen him again at last, that boy with those wide, sparkling eyes, that casual charm, that honest smile and that wild, spiky, black hair… The first boy she ever liked, her first crush. So how was Mana to feel when it turned out that Goten was also Trunks' best friend from a different school? Or that he came from a _poor_ family? Even so, she wanted to get close to Goten any way possible. So, she would befriend Trunks at least, holding onto the hope that one day when he spends time with Goten, she might be asked to come along too.

It was a slim chance, but a chance nonetheless.

"Mana-chan, it seems the pot is empty," Mana's mother said suddenly.

Mana quickly got to her feet. "I'll get some fresh water."

"Not to worry. We have guests coming. I will inform the maids to make preparations. I'd been setting up but I got a bit carried away, ne?"

Mana blinked confusedly. "More guests?"

Her mother nodded. "Yes—Kyabetsu-san and Furuta-san. And their wives and sons."

Mana frowned, her lips thinned into a line as she watched her mother turn and leave the room, the sleeves of her yukata billowing lightly at her sides. So Kabuto and Matomo were paying a visit...for _business_ , of course. Mana sighed as she lowered her eyes, staring dully at a shallow bowl of dried tealeaves. She recalled clearly when they had all last spoken …

 _The sun had begun to set, and classes had finished for the day. Kabuto stared as though in a trance, his face set in a severe scowl as the three stood in the courtyard. Matomo seemed to share a similar sentiment of agitation as he regarded his friend._

 _"You felt that too, didn't you?" Matomo said, in a low voice._

 _"Yeah. The minute she touched me, I felt it," Kabuto muttered."It's bothered me for a few days."_

 _"What the hell? What does it all mean?" Matomo groused. "Like, it is her, isn't it? And us—we're…"_

 _"Of course it's her!" Kabuto barked, angrily folding his arms. "And that bastard is involved somehow."_

 _Trunks Briefs._

 _Matomo rounded on Mana, his eyes narrowed. "What about you?"_

 _Mana had been silent the whole time. She fiddled nervously with her fingers, noticing her already fair skin was now ghostly, paper white and paler than its usual tone. "I don't know what to say. But I guess if we all agree, it's really like this, then."_

 _Matomo turned his head, swearing angrily under his breath. "This is so messed up!"_

 _"I'll tell you what's messed up," Kabuto growled. "That bastard's got the edge on us all over again. After everything we went through—he still wins. With Capsule Corp, now he's the Prince of Japan!"_

Once Mana had finally managed to clear the used teacups, she left the room for the main foyer to wait for their guests to arrive. It would be any minute, but she wasn't sure how she would face Kabuto and Matomo again. Her heart felt heavy. What did it all mean? Now, thinking about _either_ Trunks or Goten made her feel something she couldn't comprehend. Grief? Guilt, possibly? And Chibiusa. Chibiusa was absolutely in the middle of it all just like before. The truth was hard to accept. Amidst these revelations, Mana felt like there was something that needed to happen, some kind of purpose left to be fulfilled. She didn't want to repeat history with the same mistakes. She wanted things to be _different_.

Regardless of who _they_ were or their places in society, she wanted Goten to know how she really felt.

Romana, the only daughter of the general, Nappa, and leader of the Saiyan rebellion had returned as Mana, the beautiful only daughter of the Retasu household, a girl who was quiet and obedient.

Now knowing the truth, if there was one thing Mana needed to do, it was rebel once more.

* * *

Diana's head teetered back and forth as she watched Chibiusa pace the room, a hand behind her back and the other at her chin. The pink-haired girl had gone ahead and confronted Trunks, trying to convince him to not deny his feelings. She had been quite clever in her methods, but the boy was stubborn as ever. So Chibiusa had spent the next couple days scheming and plotting, trying to think of what she could do next. After all, today was the last of the short week of holidays and school would be resuming soon. Chibiusa stopped pacing and stood stock-still, her eyes wide in realization.

"Diana! You said you met Trunks' mother, right?"

Diana gave a puzzled nod.

Chibiusa slammed a fist into her palm. "That's it! There's only one thing left to do," she announced.

"Wait until Monday?" Diana asked curiously.

"No, not _that_. I have an idea. It's crazy, absolutely insane, but I think it's worth a shot."

Diana tilted her head. What could Chibiusa possibly have in mind?

* * *

 _I will make you see  
All the things that your heart needs to know._

* * *

The woman gazed at the photo frame between her fingers. There she was, standing before a beautiful natural landscape of trees and dandelions. Her face was aglow with a smile. Her haircut was absolutely stunning that day, as well. These were happier times. She regarded her son in the centre of the photograph, his tiny arms out, waving eagerly. To her left was that man, his face harsh, cold and distant as usual, but she was certain if she only looked hard enough, if she squinted … she could see the smallest hint of a smile on his lips. He wasn't _really_ a terrible person, was he?

"Vegeta…" she breathed.

After another minute passed, Bulma got to her feet, at last taking a break from two hours work in the soundless and lonely chambers of the laboratory. She clambered up the stairs and strolled down one of its many halls. She could get something to drink, she supposed. She wondered what her son was up to.

 _"Look, Miss, I don't know who let you in this far but you have to get out of here!"_

 _"It'll only take a few minutes!"_

 _"This is private property! Leave at once!"_

 _"Hey, Mister! Let me go!"_

Perplexed, Bulma walked towards the source of the commotion. Something was happening at the front gate. She recognized the voice of her security officers.

"What's all this?" Bulma asked, throwing her hands up in the air.

"This girl was trying to get in," explained one of the men. He and the other man parted, revealing a petite girl with pink hair. The girl's face had been set in a scowl, but it melted away when she saw her.

Bulma placed her hands on her hips, and lifted a brow. "Eh? This little girl is causing all this trouble?"

"I'm not just some little girl," she said with an air of confidence. "My name is Chiba Usagi, Briefs-sama. I'm a classmate of Trunks-kun."

"Huh? S-Sama? _Trunks-kun?_ " Bulma stared in surprise. She wasn't sure what startled her more—the overly formal way she addressed _her_ , or the fact that she knew her son well enough to address _him_ so casually. Bulma passed a scrutinizing eye over the girl. She seemed of simple means, but she was a pretty, intelligent-looking girl. Could it be … did her son have a girlfriend _?_ Or worse, a _stalker?_

"Wait. What is your relationship to my son?" asked Bulma in a stern tone.

The girl smiled, shooting a single finger in the air. "Ah! He is a dear friend, a very dear friend. He's even saved many lives, including mine. But I guess that's understandable. Your son is a hero!"

Bulma was taken aback. "He saved your…?"

"But that's not why I'm here, Okasan. I'm here to find out about my cat, Diana-chan. You see, she ran away some time back. Trunks told me very recently that he found her stuck in a tree and promised to give her back to me, but then he disappeared. He won't even talk to me. He never explained what happened. I'm worried he lost her and is keeping it a secret."

Bulma couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ignoring with great effort the fact that the girl had now suddenly addressed her as "Okasan"— _mother_ — she considered what she had said about "Diana-chan". The grey cat that had been prowling in Trunks' bedroom belonged to _her?_ Bulma felt a small pang of guilt. It had never occurred to her that the cat belonged to someone else. It didn't help that she too had enabled Trunks by feeding the cat, instead of asking more about its origins. She hadn't been too keen. But wait! Her son knew better!

Taking things that didn't belong to him? Pulling disappearing acts? Didn't she raise him better than this? It couldn't be— _he was just like his father._

"Diana-chan, you say? Well, I'll call him right now and make him apologize!" Bulma called to a member of her house staff, instructing them to bring Trunks at once. She returned her eyes to Usagi. "I'm sorry that my son was so irresponsible. I'll make sure he explains himself. Do know we have no issue with reimbursing you for the trouble."

The girl looked alarmed. She clutched her hands together. "Oh, no, no, Okasan! Don't be mad at Trunks-kun. I know he didn't mean it." She lowered her eyes, looking sad but thoughtful. "After all, he's very lonely. I think he just wanted the company, you know? Diana-chan is very cute so anyone would grow attached to her. So…don't punish him. He's a good person. I'm sure he didn't mean anything bad."

Bulma faltered. This girl was so thoughtful even though Trunks had been so mean to her! Trunks needed someone like this in his life to change him. This girl was _really_ his friend? She was lovely. In fact, the more Bulma looked at her, the more she thought she was very, _very_ suitable.

"How cute…" Bulma sighed softly, smiling. "Usagi-chan, is it? Come inside."

The girl dipped her head politely as she followed into the mansion behind her. It was at that precise moment that Trunks came tramping into the foyer, sleepy-eyed as he ran a hand through his slightly tussled, pale purple hair. Bulma frowned.

"Mother? What's—"

"You! You are going to apologize to Usagi-chan, right now!"

Trunks wrinkled his nose. "Usagi?"

Bulma folded her arms. _Of course he would play dumb_. "This cute girl came all the way here because you lost her little Diana-chan! I think you have some explaining to do."

Trunks stared dumbly. He lowered his head slowly. He then stumbled back once noticing her, lashing out an arm, he pointed shakily.

"H-HER! WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?"

Bulma inched forward and latched onto Trunks' ear. He yowled.

"That's very rude. Is this how we treat guests? Now if you don't mind, I have business to take care of. So you two better sort this out." She released him and walked off.

 _Good._ She thought. Time alone to talk with that sweet, innocent girl would certainly give him an ounce of well-needed decency, for once.

* * *

Trunks waited until his mother and her wait staff left before rounding on Chibiusa. By now she had found her way to a sofa and made herself comfortable there. He stomped over.

"My house? _You came to my house?"_ Trunks seethed through clenched teeth.

Chibiusa regarded him with beady eyes. Completely unmoved, she sighed, "It's true. Your mother really does look like your past mother."

Trunks glared."Hey you! Aren't you listening? What was that just now? You told her I 'lost' your cat?"

Chibiusa giggled, gingerly rubbing the back of her head. "Oh yeah, that story worked better than I thought it would. I'm a little surprised she bought it myself."

"And who the hell is 'Usagi-chan'?"

"Excuse me, how rude! And well my name actually is _Usagi!_ Didn't I tell you already?" She finally lost the innocent act and began to look annoyed.

Trunks groaned. "Ugh. What are you doing? Why won't you just _stop_ already?"

"Will-power," she said, crossing her arms.

"Huh?"

Chibiusa leered. "You said it yourself. You don't give up. You'd never give up even if it would kill you. You said it back then. What happened to that _Saiyan fighting spirit?_ It's still there within you, isn't it? So don't quit because I won't either!"

Trunks shook his head exasperatedly. "There is no 'Saiyan spirit'! How many times do I have to tell you? We're not them!"

"We're not them but they're still a part of us. So what use is there denying it? Just accept it!" she snapped.

Trunks stared disbelievingly. This girl was impossible! But she was right. Prince Vegeta III _was_ a part of him, even if he refused to acknowledge it. He watched her closely. By now she wasn't just defiant, but she had that look in her eyes again, like she was trying to figure him out. She wasn't going to let go. She seemed so certain of "this", whatever it was between them. But why? How could she be so certain? Was it just because he kissed her?

Trunks lowered his eyes to the floor.

"You asked me if I would have liked you if I didn't remember? I guess the truth is, I don't know. But how about you? Up until I… _you know_ … you hated me like the others, didn't you?" Trunks looked up, feeling suddenly very vulnerable. He wanted to know the truth. "Would you have liked me? Or would you have liked Erishi Hiro?"

Chibiusa slowly she rose to her feet from the sofa, her footsteps measured, gradual and light as she approached him. Trunks looked downwards. The top of her head reached only his chin. She tilted her head and met his gaze. He felt his heart skip a beat. There was a slight dampness in her eyes. She spoke quietly, "Hated you? I never hated you. As for Erishi, I only thought I liked him because he liked me. I was just excited to be dating someone, but…" she took Trunks by the wrist, her touch soft and gentle as she clasped his hand and pressed it flat against her chest. Trunks' face burned. He noticed the red in her cheeks as she finished, "my heart only does this for you."

Trunks felt the trashing of her heartbeat against his open palm. Her heart beat for him, now—just like his heart beat for her. This had nothing to do with the past. It was all happening _now_.

"Trunks-kun! Usagi-chan!"

Trunks jumped. His mother was calling from the next room. Conscious of the "suspicious" placement of his hand he recoiled with a fluster. He felt his face bead with sweat, mere seconds from being caught. "M-Mother?"

Bulma poked her head out from around a corner. "Usagi-chan is staying for dinner, right?"

Trunks was speechless, twirling his head to gape at Chibiusa. Chibiusa smiled weakly.

Bulma chuckled. "Oh, how silly of me to ask. _Of course_ you will! Don't worry. We will prepare a wonderful meal for you!" Beaming, she disappeared.

Trunks blanched. "Seriously?"

Chibiusa giggled to herself. "It seems Okasan loves me!"

Trunks glared. " _Ok-Okasan?_ Okay, wait a minute—I don't know what you're thinking. There's still one huge problem. _We_ have _nothing_ in common!"

"That's not true!" Chibiusa insisted.

Trunks sneered, "I don't collect things with rabbits on it."

Chibiusa scowled. "Not that! _Video games_."

"Wha? I _don't believe you!"_ Trunks stuck his hands on his hips.

She dittoed him, also placing her hands on her hips as she argued. "Who do you think my mother plays with? And who do you think always wins?"

"Are you saying you're good at video games or that your mother is terrible at them?" Trunks taunted.

"I'm saying I'm better than you," she exclaimed, boldly.

"Prove it!" Trunks dared.

Chibiusa laughed. "I will. And when I win, _you_ have to take me out on a date—properly this time."

Trunks paused. What kind of crazy challenge was that? _Oh well._ She was way in over her head. He smirked, holding his hand out to shake hers.

"Deal!"

* * *

 _When you call on me_ ,  
 _When I hear you breathe_...  
 _I get wings to fly_.  
 _I feel that I'm alive._


	11. Game On

**Game On**

 _It's just a game of love..._  
 _And even though it's hard,_  
 _I can never give you up._

* * *

"So I win. Heh! As expected."

With a self-assured smirk, Trunks placed down the controller and folded his arms triumphantly. Chibiusa stared blankly at the television screen as 'GAME OVER' flashed in bold and bright lettering. She had lost so easily. She wondered why she had even suggested a video game match in the first place. Sure she was usually good at them, but she hadn't even played in years.

"Ugh, that game sucked anyway. Let's start over," she muttered as she crawled away, and then began scanning through Trunks' game collection. "I'll pick this time.'

"Hey! The deal was about if I win. And I won so—are you even listening? These are _my_ games. You can't beat me at _my_ games! I've beaten all of them at least twice."

Chibiusa paid no mind to him as she saw a familiar cover still in its packaging. She returned to his side and shoved it into his chest. "This one."

"Ugh, _Sailor V_ '? I haven't even touched that one," Trunks groaned.

"Then why do you have it?" she asked.

"It was a gift. Whatever. It doesn't matter, I bet I'd win that one too," he said dismissively.

Just then the door opened, and the pair turned to see Trunks' mother had come to check on them. She smiled, her lips gleaming from red lipstick.

"So happy you could stay for dinner, Usagi-chan!"

Chibiusa smiled and nodded graciously. "I'm happy you will be having me."

Trunks' mother's eyes glowed. "Such a polite girl! Well it shall be ready in 15 minutes so come down then.' She stepped out and the door slid closed behind her.

"What a smart and beautiful lady," Chibiusa remarked, staring in awe at the spot where she had stood. She meant it too. Having a mother like that was admirable. Enviable even.

"Well of course she is. She's _my_ mother after all," Trunks said, his nose in the air.

Chibiusa regarded him beadily. "Wow. _Modesty_ really isn't your thing, huh?"

Trunks got up and threw himself back onto his bed. Chibiusa glared at him. She was a guest, granted, one who invited herself, but a guest nonetheless. The least he could do was _not_ go back to sleep. Chibiusa frowned. He was being selfish. He couldn't really be doing things like this because he didn't care, could he? It reminded her of other things he had done to aggravate her lately.

"I don't think I can forgive you for asking me out just to break up with me," Chibiusa said.

Trunks' head shot up. "What? It's not breaking up, we weren't dating."

"It still felt like breaking up, Trunks-kun." Chibiusa lowered her head, rubbing her arm.

"Well, truthfully I asked you out cause I wanted to. I wondered what it would feel like," Trunks said quietly.

Chibiusa's heart skipped a beat. "You mean that?"

His head flopped back again and he stared up at the ceiling as he spoke. "I was thinking…maybe someday we could date. I guess."

Chibiusa felt a warmth swirl in her chest, though it didn't eliminate the nagging feeling in the back of her mind. Her eyes narrowed. "What about Retasu-chan? Do you like her like that?"

Trunks sat up finally. "Why do you always ask about her?"

Chibiusa crossed her arms. "Because I've seen you with her."

Trunks sighed heavily. "It's obvious, isn't it? It's because her family and mine are business partners. It's not really that we're friends. We also happen to be members of the Judo club. We've competed at different tournaments. Plus her father and my father…have connections."

"Your father?" Chibiusa puzzled over this. She realised she knew nothing of the man though she had heard of him, only vaguely, as though he were some unmentionable, faceless entity. "What is your father like?" She asked curiously.

"He's exactly like you remember him," Trunks said in a flat tone.

Chibiusa gasped. Princess Small Lady Serenity had met King Vegeta once, not on friendly terms but as a prisoner. He was intimidating to put it mildly.

"He hasn't tried to kill you yet, has he?" Chibiusa said with a reserved chuckle, trying to sound light-hearted.

"Heh, not yet," Trunks said with a mild scoff.

It was silent for a moment. Chibiusa watched as Trunks looked downcast, noticing his slumped shoulders, his furrowed brow, his glassy eyes, his pained expression. Behind the exterior of aloofness and indifference, she saw a sliver of his sadness. She arose and walked over slowly. Once in front of him she knelt down and placed her hands on his lap. He lifted his head, meeting her eyes with surprise and cheeks tinged red. She smiled gently as she regarded him closely.

"It's true, isn't it? You _are_ lonely," she whispered.

Trunks blushed deeper, avoiding her gaze. "I'm not that pathetic."

"You shouldn't be afraid to say it," Chibiusa insisted. "We all feel that way sometimes, don't we? "

Trunks returned his eyes to her. Everything was deafeningly quiet as they stared at each other.

Chibiusa continued to smile. "It's okay if we don't date each other until we're older, but I always want to be by your side."

He brought an arm behind his head with a meek grin. "You think you can handle it? Staying beside me no matter what?"

Chibiusa grinned. "Just watch."

* * *

By now it was the end of May. Two whole months since the first term started and two whole months since Chibiusa's first year at Saiyatsuki Junior High had begun. As she marched wearily across the concrete paving of their school grounds, set for another day, she passed an eye over Trunks. Trunks' look was pretty casual—his hair parted roughly in its usual fringe, his arm over his shoulder as his book bag hung from a single strap, his eyes focused on what lay straight ahead and his perfectly shaped lips forming a surly pout.

It had been three weeks since she and Trunks decided to become…friends.

Chibiusa sighed, averting her gaze ahead. Friends wasn't much, but it was more than what they were before. And at least she could walk with him to school. Sometimes, he'd even pass by her house first. Being a "girl" and being his "friend" was not much different than _the two words together_ , right?

If only that was the only problem.

"You're sighing again," Trunks intoned, as they neared the entrance.

Chibiusa peered up at him with an irritated scowl. "Do these girls follow you everywhere?"

"Yeah," he said casually.

Chibiusa glared. Even now, the fangirls never stopped. They were always around, springing from seemingly out of nowhere to crowd around him, to stare, to trail, to bask in his presence. And her being there did nothing to ease this phenomenon. It was like she didn't even exist.

Chibiusa groaned. "I really don't like this."

Trunks shrugged. "Neither do I."

"Can't you make them stop?" Chibiusa asked, floored that he was so calm about it. She couldn't believe that he didn't secretly enjoy all this attention.

"Can you?" Trunks responded, peering at her from the corner of his eye.

Chibiusa formed a fist, finally deciding she'd had enough. She stopped in her tracks, drawing her arms to her side as she glowered at the throng of 10 female followers and hollered out:

"HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE. CAN'T YOU SEE YOU'RE BOTHERING HIM?"

The girls recoiled in horror, not at all expecting the tiny pink-haired girl's explosive reaction. Twittering in fright, the girls were off like scattered pigeons. Feeling victorious at last, Chibiusa crossed her arms and gave a satisfied nod. Trunks gave her a bewildered stare.

"See?" Chibiusa said, sticking out her tongue.

Trunks' shock faded, and was quickly replaced by an impressed smirk. He then surprised Chibiusa by wrapping an arm around her neck and pulling her in towards him. She blinked. Was this…a hug?

"Trunks…" she breathed softly.

"See? This is why I'm keeping you around," Trunks chuckled as they continued on inside.

Chibiusa leered. "Wait. You're only keeping me around as _'stalker repellent'_?"

" _Dummy._ Don't question it, okay?" Trunks mumbled, teasingly poking at a bun in her hair.

Chibiusa turned her head, pretending to be upset to hide her smile. They entered through the school and down the hall, no longer with his arm around her but still walking together, side by side. She wasn't his girlfriend, but she was definitely the _only_ girl.

* * *

 _You know it's too late._  
 _We've already fallen in love._  
 _Tell me, is it asking too much?_  
 _For you to stick it out when it's tough?_

* * *

Trunks idly twirled his pen between his fingers, eyeing the clock as he mentally counted down the minutes for the class to be over. At last, Sensei gathered his things and turned to leave. Trunks put his head on his desk, relieved for a long-awaited break. Amid the converation of his fellow classmates, he closed his eyes to take a nap. Before he could doze off, he felt a gentle prod at his back.

 _Chibiusa?_

He lifted his head . He paused: it wasn't Chibiusa, but Mana. Trunks unconsciously glanced over Mana's shoulder noticing that Chibiusa, who sat further back by the window, was talking with Hotaru and Momoko. Mana seemed as surprised as Trunks was, for she drew back, bringing her arms down and holding her hands together at her waist. She looked strangely shy as she lowered her gaze. It had been weeks since Trunks had last spoken to Mana, and vice versa. Weeks, since she had even so much as glanced in his direction. Yet, here she was, tapping on his shoulder.

'Um…' she started. She didn't continue, her mouth hung open, tongue hovering in limbo as though words were supposed to come, but couldn't quite figure a way out. Trunks cocked an eyebrow.

 _'Yo, Mana.'_

Trunks watched as Kabuto entered in, perhaps having earlier stepped out to use the toilet. Kabuto's scrutinizing eyes seemed to linger on Mana before then shifting to Trunks with a cold, ominous glare. He flounced by them with a scowl and then plopped onto his chair. Trunks figured his moodiness came from boredom, seeing as how his close friend, Matomo, was away for two days with a cold. Trunks shifted his attention to Mana who stepped away suddenly without a word, followed by an odd promenade of rigid, robotic movements as she made way back to her desk, two seats in front of Kabuto.

Had she meant to say something just now, but changed her mind because Kabuto had walked in?

Odd.

But odder still was the fact that lately, neither Kabuto or Matomo were their usual selves. They still walked around with backs straight and chests puffed up, faces set in proud sneers as though they were high on their own self-importance. But they seemed different somehow. Colder. And Kabuto in particular would occasionally throw Trunks dirty looks, looks of loathing.

Of course, Trunks and those boys were never friends.

He'd known them since they were all pre-schoolers, probably four or five years old. All the wealthy kids knew each other in some way. They went to the same corporate family galas, shopped at the same high-end stores and went to the same stretch of islands for a stay at their vacation homes during the summer. It was only a matter of time before their various inner-circles crossed paths. But it was two years ago when Matomo's family company had been bought over by Capsule Corp, and Kabuto's family company had been forced into bankruptcy. Since then, Kabuto and Matomo had been bitter and resentful. It meant they were lower on the social ladder, and Trunks was just that much higher. It was the kind of reality that, even as just 10-year-olds, your elite parents would never have you forget.

It also didn't help that they all had _literal_ competition, in the form of _martial arts_. Mana and the two boys were from a rival dojo.

But none of that explained the silent, steely gazes the boys gave him now.

Or the brooding looks he got from Mana.

Something had changed. _But what?_

The last time Trunks remembered interacting with them at all was when he had broken up their fighting in the classroom after school, weeks ago. Trunks had never seen them fighting each other like that before; as though they were so caught up in it they couldn't stop themselves if they tried. And then Chibiusa was there too, sitting on the floor, looking scared and defenseless…

Trunks turned his head towards the windows, this time meeting Chibiusa's stare. She'd been watching him. The expression on her face. Was that annoyance? Or curiosity? He couldn't tell. He would soon find out for just then she got up and walked over.

"Hey," Trunks said weakly.

"Hi," she said, glimpsing now at the back of Mana's head. 'What did she want?'

Trunks rolled his eyes. _Of course_. She was jealous. "I don't know, actually" Trunks muttered as he brought his elbow to the desk and rested his chin in his palm.

To Trunks' relief, Chibiusa didn't dwell on it, and smiled. "Ok. Well, I wanted to know if you want to study after school."

Trunks half-smiled. "You mean _study_ study? Or play videogames?"

Chibiusa bobbed her shoulders innocently, pulling her arms behind her back. "Who knows?"

"My house or yours?" Trunks asked.

Chibiusa stiffened. "Yours for sure! Your TV is _enormous_." She then clapped a hand over her mouth and giggled. "I mean—your desk."

Trunks grinned. They turned their heads just as their teacher returned. The ten minute break was over. Chibiusa uttered a faint, "later" as she turned sharply and skipped back to her seat. Trunks waved her off then stared as the tall, muscular man lumbered over to his podium, eyeing the students with stern eyes. The room grew hushed without him even saying a word.

 _Supinachi-sensei_. He was intimidating, wasn't he? Trunks didn't fear him at all though most of the other students did. The teacher began his lesson, his hand driving a thin piece of white chalk along the board in steady strokes. Trunks stared pensively at the back of the man's dark head when he turned suddenly to face the class, taking a short pause between his speech. His steady eye-contact with the class shifted, until his beady black eyes fell on Trunks. They hovered for a moment, for a split-second, and his eyebrows twitched as though experiencing a brief moment of internal panic. Supinachi looked away, returning to face the board.

Huh? Was that…fear? Did this tall, brawny, adult man with broad shoulders and bulging arms _fear Trunks?_

Something went off in Trunks' mind as though a switch had been turned on. He stared wide-eyed at Supinachi-sensei. His eyes darted to Mana. He turned his head jerkily to glimpse at Kabuto. Sucking in his breath sharply, Trunks snapped around and gawked straight ahead, his breaths shallow and heart rattling as he stared into space, then lowered his eyes to his desk where his hands gripped at its edges.

 _Why hadn't he realised it sooner?_

They — all of them— were from the past as well.

They were the ones who wanted the Prince to renounce the throne. They too, were _Saiyans_.

And it was obvious that they too, _remembered_.

* * *

"Wah! This is so cool—you've got _Death Star 2_? And the limited edition for _Total Annihilation_ in the multi-player special edition? Oh and this one! I heard the graphics are amazing now. I don't even think this one's been released nation-wide yet. Lucky, lucky!"

Arms crossed, Trunks looked away from an over-enthusiastic Kyuusuke to throw a shrewd glance at Chibiusa. Slightly out of earshot, he muttered, "You didn't say _they_ were coming too."

Chibiusa lifted her arms with a lazy shrug.

"Hey guys, weren't we supposed to be studying for that test next week?" Momoko said, patting on a science text book. Hotaru nodded in agreement.

Four game cases in his hands, Kyuusuke whined, "Yeah, but…but _Death Star 2!"_

Trunks didn't bother to mask his contempt as he groaned loudly; not taking kindly to the way his many games lay scattered in a tragic heap across his bedroom floor. The door slid open, and his grandmother stood at the entrance with a tray of snacks and drinks. She had offered to bring some in lieu of Bulma's absence.

"This is wonderful! You've got all your little friends!" she said with a smile, her eyes upturned.

"Pleasure to be at your home, Mrs. Briefs," Momoko said.

As the kids snacked, they studied for at least an hour before finally giving into the burning temptation to play only one game which quickly became three games. It was nearly seven o'clock in the evening. Not wanting to overstay their welcome, Kyuusuke and Momoko left for home. Meanwhile, Hotaru (who planned walking home with Chibiusa) waited impatiently as Chibiusa continued to play "one last round".

"Yes! Top score!" Chibiusa declared, her arms in the air.

"No way!" Trunks yelled, nudging her out of the way to see the television. "You beat my score?"

Chibiusa gave a sly smirk. She then threw her head back with a hand placed dramatically over her mouth, guffawing."Ohohohoho!"

Trunks folded his arms and snickered. "Oh, that score doesn't count. Besides, _Sailor V_ is a terrible game so I wasn't even trying."

Chibiusa pulled a face before finally setting down the controller and manoeuvring to the other side of the room to gather her things. "Whatever, Trunks. Just admit I beat you at your own game."

Trunks smirked. "Hmph. Only reason I keep this stupid game is cause the girl on the cover looks like Minako."

Chibiusa's head snapped towards him. "Ew! Aino Minako? The former pop idol? But she's _old_. She could be your _mother!"_

Trunks jeered. "She's still hot!"

Hotaru stepped towards the television, lowering her eyes to the floor where the _Sailor V_ game case was rested. She stared hard at its cover. "Sailor V's design was based on Minako," Hotaru said suddenly. This surprised Trunks (and Chibiusa as well it seemed) for Hotaru had been mostly silent for the last 15 minutes. She also showed no interest in gaming at all.

"Oh, I didn't know, Hotaru-chan," Chibiusa said.

Hotaru peered at her with imploring eyes, then glimpsed fleetingly at Trunks. "Doesn't Sailor V look a lot like Sailor Venus?"

Chibiusa and Trunks exchanged mystified looks. "Sailor Venus, from the Silver Millennium?"

Hotaru gave a slow nod. The room was quiet for a moment.

"What if Minako is a reincarnation as well?" Hotaru suggested.

Trunks frowned. "Maybe. I noticed about Supinachi-sensei too. He looks like my old sensei on planet Vegeta."

Hotaru and Chibiusa stepped back in disbelief. "Wah? Sensei is a reincarnation too?"

Trunks nodded. "Yeah. It makes me wonder… how many of us are there?"

"But he doesn't remember you does he?" Hotaru asked.

Trunks shrugged in response. He wasn't sure though it seemed, maybe, he did.

"None of the adults do. It's strange," Chibiusa muttered, stroking her chin. "None of our parents seem to know."

"It's no accident. I'm sure of it," Hotaru said.

"So do you guys notice anyone else from the past?" Trunks asked with a cautious stare.

Hotaru bit her lip, looking as though she held something back. Chibiusa on the other hand scratched her head thoughtfully. Then her eyes lit up. She gasped.

"Goten!"

"You finally realised it?" Trunks sighed, casually placing his hands in his pockets. He peeked at Hotaru from the corner of his eye, and could tell from her face she already knew. "We can't tell him anything."

Hotaru looked troubled. "Why not?"

"Cause he doesn't remember… and it's better we leave it that way," Trunks said.

Chibiusa frowned. "What do you mean? It's not fair for all of us to remember and leave Goten out of it. And I only just figured out Goten because Diana had mentioned something strange the other day."

Before Trunks could ask, Hotaru spoke next. "Goten? He was once the Saiyan who killed Jadeite and who Sailor Mars…" She trailed off as her eyes connected with Trunks'. "He was your friend then, too. And to Chibiusa he was—"

"My cousin," Chibiusa said in a soft, wavering tone as though bewildered by her own words. "But he never found out."

Trunks gave a measured nod. "You understand, right? If we tell him about the past he will remember what happened to him and why—and that it had everything to do with you and me. We have to keep it secret. "

Chibiusa sighed. "It just feels wrong somehow."

"We better get going," Hotaru said at last, catching a glimpse of the _Doraemon_ wall clock before turning for the door. Chibiusa nodded, and followed after her.

"Wait," Trunks called. They turned back. "Uh, Chibiusa. You don't recognize _anyone else_ from the past…right?"

Chibiusa's eyebrows quirked strangely and she shook her head. "No. Do you?"

Trunks shrugged.

Chibiusa bid him farewell as the two at long last left. Trunks looked out his bedroom window as they passed through the gates and started down the street. He turned his back to the window with a sigh. He had posed the question purposefully. So Chibiusa really hadn't noticed that Mana, Kabuto and Matomo were the three who had once taken her hostage and nearly killed her back then?

It seemed it wasn't so.

She also didn't seem to know that Erishi Hiro was a reincarnation of someone important too— _the guy she was supposed to marry_. Trunks was glad that the identity of these risky people still alluded her, but a swirling ball of foreboding was growing within him. Everyone (adults aside) seemed to recognize each other in their current forms except Chibiusa and Goten. It made no sense, especially in her case. If the Moon Crystal was inside her heart, then why was she not able to harness its power to recognize everyone instantly? Even Hotaru appeared to know way more than she was willing to admit.

Trunks decided it was better that Chibiusa didn't know. Maybe she was happier that way. Maybe she'd be safer.

Trunks knelt down to clear and reorganize his games when his eyes fell on the _Sailor V_ case. Trunks recalled that Sailor Venus had been the one to cut off his Saiyan tail. Losing his tail and all that had symbolized served as a reminder of how fragile the Moon and planet Vegeta's relationship was. It was a reminder of how everything fell apart. All these things, Trunks remembered. Trunks had been angry at first about these memories, but he learned to let it go. But forgiving and forgetting wasn't easy. He knew it better than anyone.

It was only a matter of time before everyone who remembered the grievances of the past would come out to seek revenge.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** : Wow, so random facts time. Total Annihilation is the name of a real game. I had no idea, thinking I made it up. Then I Googled it just to see because I was like "That's a great name for a video game". So anyway, the one in this story has no relation to the existing one, fyi!_


	12. All Because of You

**All Because of You**

Bulma rustled through a stack of papers. Her brows knit as she searched, frantically, feeling her nerves on edge. She had seen the announcement for the upcoming press conference. It was only a matter of time before reporters would be at the company's main entrance, waiting for her to make her exit so they could bombard her with the usual questions. It was going to be just like it was two years ago.

"Damn it—where _is_ it?" she grumbled, pulling through sheet by sheet, still not finding the documents anywhere. She had searched this pile twice. She must have been so stressed and unfocused that she had missed it. Sometimes it was easier to find things when you weren't looking.

There was a rapping at the door. Bulma looked up as her secretary slid inside, a meek woman with round glasses and a soft-spoken voice. She held a clipboard shakily at her waist.

"Yes," Bulma asked wearily, mildly irritated because it was obvious her secretary hadn't come to bring her a coffee, which was something she badly needed right at that moment.

"Ms. Briefs, someone would like to see you," the woman responded.

 _Great._

"Not right now. Tell them to come back later," Bulma said with a dismissive flourish of her hand as she returned to leafing through a second pile.

"Ahem! It's an important someone,' the secretary said insistently, her soft-tone suddenly a shrill one. "Someone who won't _leave_ even if I, er, _kindly ask_. Someone who doesn't take 'NO'… for an answer."

Bulma raised her head slowly. Her left eye twitched. " _That_...someone?"

Her secretary gave a weak nod.

"O-Ok. Send him in," Bulma sighed begrudgingly.

Before the secretary could so much as turn around, that someone—short, muscular, surly with a spiked haircut as ridiculous as his crisp white suit— shoved by her. He was indifferent to her tossing her clipboard into the air in fright, or her strangled scream, as he stomped into the room. He popped his collar once, and then planted his hands on his hips.

"Hmph! _As if_ I would stand out there waiting to be let in like some _child_."

Bulma erupted from her seat, dropping the papers onto her desk with a thump. She glared and waved a hand, motioning for the secretary to leave. The secretary wasted no time abruptly leaving and clumsily shutting the door behind her as Bulma stared unwaveringly at the man: her estranged husband.

"Vegeta-kun…"

He smirked once, giving an indignant "Heh!" before uttering, "Long time no see."

"So the rumours are true, then?" Bulma said in a cool, even tone having forced herself to maintain her poise.

Vegeta turned his head, shutting his eyes pompously. "I wouldn't know." He reopened them slightly to peer back at her. With wide eyes, he returned to face her, his face set in a scowl. "What? What's _that_ look for?"

Bulma slammed a fist into the desk as she growled, "We have certain _things_ we need to _deal_ with, Vegeta. _You_ should know that best."

Vegeta stared silently. His face was grim and deep ridges formed at the corners of his mouth.  
"I need to see my son," he groused.

Bulma snapped, "I've never stopped you from seeing him, so don't even start!"

Vegeta stared for the longest time, seeming to be contemplating on something before folding his arms and letting out a snort. He sneered, "Fine. We deal with _this_ —then we deal with _that_."

* * *

After finishing his usual four helpings of eggs, bacon and French toast, Trunks excused himself from the dining hall to head off to school. He lazily tossed his book bag onto his back and marched to the front door, mentally checking off in his head all that he was supposed to take and do that day. But the timing was remarkable, for just as he approached the front hall, the door swung open and closed with a slam. Trunks froze, hearing shuffling noises and faint mutterings but from his vantage point, he couldn't see the door itself.

 _"Ah, Briefs-sama,"_ greeted the doorman. _"Oh—sir! I didn't expect…no, no, allow me to take that."_

 _"Get off! I can carry my own things! Idiot."_

It was as though Trunks' heart had suddenly stopped beating.

That voice.

Trunks rounded the corner, bounding forward until he was at the entranceway. He narrowly missed bumping into the doorman when he saw them at last. His mother made eye-contact with him, jerking slightly as though not expecting him at all. Her lips curled into an awkward half-smile.

"Trunks, we have a visitor," she said.

He didn't need telling. Trunks stared past her, staring wordlessly at the man that was with her. Bulma sounded cautious, still speaking with that false-smile, 'I was thinking, maybe you should take the day off school today.'

Trunks didn't hear her. In this moment, her tone irritated him, with its attempt at kindness, gentleness, honesty but all the while reeking of deception and apprehension. And even in spite of that, _all that_ , what irritated him more was seeing _this man._

"You're out…" Trunks breathed, his voice barely audible.

The man smiled, though his smile was as it always was—evil, sinister, confident. This man was his father. With his black eyes on Trunks for the longest time, he stowed his hands in the pockets of his white suit.

"How about a little chat?"

* * *

"Chibiusa?"

The girl jumped, finally registering her own name being called and lulling out of her trance.

"Y-Yes, Momoko-chan?" Chibusa turned blearily to Momoko who frowned.

Momoko shook her head disapprovingly. "You haven't heard a thing have you? Is It because of Briefs-kun?"

Chibiusa half-smiled and bobbed her head slowly, peering at his empty seat from across the room. He wasn't at school today and she couldn't help but wonder why. He didn't seem unwell the day before.

"Hey, did you hear the rumours about Yasai?" Kyuusuke said suddenly, leaning against the window sill.

"Yasai-san?" Hotaru said. She glanced over at Chibiusa who simply looked confused.

"Who is that?" Chibiusa asked, noticing all three of them were staring intently at her.

"Chibiusa, haven't you been following the news?" asked Momoko.

Chibiusa tapped a finger to her cheek and shrugged. "Not really."

Kyuusuke was wide-eyed, and he flailed his arms, speaking in a loud whisper. "But it's been everywhere. Yasai is a kingpin with a huge fortune in crime and he was just released from prison."

Chibiusa slumped into her seat, eyes wide. "You mean a _real_ gangster? How scary!"

Kyuusuke nodded, crossing his arms. "Yeah well it's all my parents have been talking about lately. Capsule Corp doesn't look good right now."

Momoko looked sad as she mumbled, "Poor Trunks."

Kyuusuke scoffed. "Honestly, if it weren't for the video games I wouldn't even go anywhere near him."

Chibiusa gawked at the others. What were they talking about?

"Capsule Corp? Trunks-kun? What does that have to do with him?" she asked.

Kyuusuke looked knowingly at the others before directing a surprised look at Chibiusa.

"You mean you don't know? Yasai Vegeta is Trunks' father!"

* * *

"Trunks…"

Trunks shut his eyes; the sound of his father's voice calling his name was painful. He tried to hold back the tears he knew would come if he dwelled on it too much.

"What are you doing here?" Trunks asked through gritted teeth.

"Show some respect. I am your father," Vegeta growled.

Trunks glared into nothingness. "I wouldn't know it."

"Really? Who taught you how to fight, hm? Before you got this so-called 'master' you have now."

Trunks coiled his hands into a tight grip. "You haven't been here. Why even bother showing up now?"

"Prison wasn't something I chose," his father's voice was a snarl. "Now are you going to open the door?"

Trunks' back was braced against the bathroom door, his elbows and open palms now pressed against its cool surface. He had locked his father out and himself in. He didn't want to talk. He didn't want to hear the lies.

"You were gone long before prison. So maybe you're better off there. You make a better criminal than a father!"

Everything was quiet for a moment and Trunks thought with some fragile shred of hope that his father had made up his mind to go away. But Trunks didn't hear the tell-tale patter of footsteps, and he realised drearily that Vegeta wasn't going anywhere. The silence was palpable.

"It's funny." Vegeta's voice suddenly came. "Even in my past life, I was a terrible father to my son. And now it seems I'm an even worse one than before."

Trunks felt his heart beat between his ears. _Past life?_ He remembered it?

"I know what you're thinking. Well, I recall it just as well as you do. I didn't always remember so I made mistakes, sure, but imagine? We were born again. Even you have a second chance. But to think once again I've put all of you in danger with what I've done. Like some twisted fate, history just repeats itself."

Trunks could barely catch himself— _it was so much!_ Trunks heard the departing footsteps. His father was walking away, but how could he? After revealing so much, and yet nothing at all? Trunks spun on his heels and hurled the door open.

"WAIT!" Trunks shouted, gasping for air, shoulders heaving, overwhelmed with emotions. His eyes were large, gaping, and rimmed with the onset of tears.

Vegeta stopped in his tracks. His arms casually at his side. He half-turned, and Trunks could see the hint of a smirk on his face. Trunks faltered slightly, hesitation crossing him. He suddenly regretted his movements, his actions and calling out to him. He suddenly felt ill.

"You opened the door at last?" Vegeta turned fully to face him, his dark eyes on Trunks with his usual detached but penetrating stare. With the slanted eyes so like his own.

Trunks swallowed hard. "Explain it."

"Explain?" Vegeta crossed his arms. "How should I put this? Well, the King Vegeta who was your father in your past life made three wishes to the dragon of Planet Namek. His first wish was that no Saiyan would ever feel compelled to attack the Earth or Moon again. The second was that Earth may have its own set of Dragon Balls so that it may always defend itself. And his last wish was that they may all have second chances to be the people they never were."

Trunks stared in disbelief. "You wished for all of that?"

Vegeta smiled. "The _King_ did. 'Second chances' to him meant being a better father to your then sister. But somehow, it became literal. I was reborn, as were you and your mother."

Trunks stared down at the floor. King Vegeta had made such requests and Queen Serenity had made a sacrifice. Their parents, Prince Trunks Vegeta's and Princess Small Lady Serenity's, had both done all of this? But something wasn't clear.

"Mother doesn't remember…"

"It's true. And the reason for that, I am uncertain."

"This doesn't make any sense," Trunks started. "Why did you do it?"

"The King wanted to make amends. How things ended…it wasn't supposed to be that way. I can't pretend to understand it all in my current form, and now is too soon to extrapolate. I had a lot of time to think and thought it was best I told you this. That's why I had to see you."

"Then if you knew this much, then why? Why did you become this person? Why did you leave us? Mom? _Me?_ "

Vegeta smiled. " _Become_ this person? The Saiyan Empire was built on conquest. Try ruling all of that, then try leading a simple life afterwards. I'm crooked. It couldn't be helped. This is my nature, son. I guess it's why I was reborn without any powers, as a mere mortal. Karma." He then turned away, no longer facing him as he spoke. "I never left willingly, but you know it wouldn't look good having one of the world's largest companies connected to organized crime. It was all to protect your mother. You should know it best, Trunks. The world was never supposed to know that someone like me is your father."

Trunks glared, tears now pooling down his cheeks and wetting his front. "I don't care what people think! You should have just been here!"

"It's not about caring. Things are much deeper than that. Maybe when you are older, you will understand. But for now, I did my time. I'll be back to what I do best. I just want you to know, I was always proud of you."

Trunks stared, speechless.

* * *

The atmosphere surrounding the first year class at Saiyatsuki Junior High School was odd, foreboding…

There were the persistent whispers, the lingering stares and the parting of crowds wherever the young Capsule Corp heir walked. There was no swarm of fangirls hovering around. Even so, he walked as he usually did, indifferent, arms crossed. But something had changed. Something about him seemed less confident. Less sure.

Chibiusa couldn't stop the thoughts. So it really was true? His father was that kind of person? Was this why Trunks never spoke about Yasai Vegeta? Was this what Trunks meant by people "fearing" him? Chibiusa couldn't deny it. She herself feared him a little now. In fact the entire morning had passed, and she couldn't face him, couldn't look him in the eye. She wanted to…but she recalled with clarity their conversation:

 _"_ _What_ _'_ _s your father like?"  
"He_ _'_ _s exactly like you remember him."_

Chibiusa shuddered. Trunks hadn't been lying then.

The day had come and gone, and another had begun. Another day of avoidance. She wasn't sure if Trunks had looked at her to see if she had looked back at him, because she still couldn't will herself to look at him even once. As the day came to another close and the classroom emptied, an unfortunate thing happened. She and Trunks had been both assigned to classroom cleaning duties along with two others. The two students remained at a distance emptying the trash bins though glimpsing nervously at Trunks. Chibiusa sighed as she watched him wipe robotically at the chalkboard, stone-faced and mute.

"Um…" Chibiusa gathered some board erasers, and beating out remnants of chalk dust. "It's been difficult hasn't it?"

"Do you really care?" Trunks mumbled, not looking at her as he wiped the last bit of residue. "You've stayed away like the others."

Chibiusa lowered her eyes to the floor, and felt her arms plunge to her sides. "I…"

"It's okay. I get it," he mumbled, inching away from the board. "Who wants to associate themselves with someone like me? I'm probably just as bad."

With his job done, he turned and left.

It was finally the fourth day of the week, and the class was quiet, left alone by the teacher for a self-study period. Feeling bored and idle, some students gave way to chatter. Chibiusa glanced up with agitation, not at all taking kindly to the distractions.

"Guys, shut up," Momoko scolded, seeming to share the same sentiment as Chibiusa.

No surprise, the real delinquents spearheading the chaos were Kabuto and Matomo. They ignored her as they continued their conversation. Matomo entertained himself by folding a sheet of lined paper into an airplane that he then threw across the room. It bounced off the wall, and he scrambled up to retrieve it. Another boy seemed to join in, and it looked as though they were now competing to see whose plane could fly the farthest.

"Ugh, honestly… grow up," muttered Hotaru under her breath.

Suddenly, Chibiusa heard the jarring screech of chair legs scraping along the floor. Her head shot up. It was Trunks.

"Whoa! Nailed him right in the back of the head!" snickered a boy under his breath.

"Oh my gosh! Kabuto just threw one at Briefs-kun," Momoko whispered audibly to Kyuusuke.

All eyes were now on Trunks, but with a clear hint of suspicion. Trunks had pushed his chair back, hunched over with palms pressed onto his desk as though poised to stand. Chibiusa studied the look on Kabuto's face. It _was_ intentional.

"Oh, sorry there, Briefs. An accident, you know?" Kabuto sneered.

Trunks responded firmly but calmly, "Really? An accident? Maybe I should show you an accident."

"Threatening me, are you?" laughed Kabuto. "Seems like your style. You learn from the best, right? _Yasai-sama_."

Trunks was fully on his feet, his chair falling to the ground with a clatter. Chibiusa noticed Trunks' hands were now balled into quivering fists, small veins forming along them. He was upset. But he knew better to fight here. Even so…there needed to be an intervention.

"Leave him alone."

Everyone turned with surprise. Before Chibiusa had even realized it, she too had stood up and had spoken.

"This doesn't concern you," retorted Matomo, looking annoyed. "Stay out of it."

"I will not!" Chibiusa cried, defiance welling within her. "Trunks-kun should not be judged because of what anyone else might have done, even if it's his father!"

Matomo seemed taken aback by her words, directing a coy look at Kabuto. Their classmates began their whispers.

"Chibiusa! What are you doing?" Kyuusuke hissed. "You're going to become unpopular defending him."

Chibiusa snapped her head to him. "So what? Trunks-kun is my friend!" She redirected her focus on the pair. Her eyes narrowed. "I refuse to just sit back while you bully him!"

Trunks flinched slightly, mild embarrassment clear on his face. "I could stand up for myself, you know…"

Classmates directed tense glances at each other, mumbling under their breaths, Chibusa suddenly felt the weight of what she had done strike her. Her body shook.

"What are you going to do then?" Kabuto quipped, his eyes trained on her. "Some bodyguard, you got there, Briefs."

Trunks glared. Before he could respond, Hotaru shot out of her seat as well, standing side-by-side Chibiusa. "If you mess with her, you deal with me!"

"Hotaru-chan?" Chibiusa squealed, stunned by her friend's words. Hotaru winked.

Momoko stood as well, looking unsure but willing herself nonetheless. "A-And me. We stand by our friends!"

Kabuto and Matomo exchanged puzzled glances. Momoko directed a scolding look at Kyuusuke who groaned once before teetering lazily to his feet. "Me too…" he mumbled.

Chibusa smiled and Trunks gaped back, looking absolutely bewildered.

* * *

It was after school. With no clubs that day, Chibiusa rushed out the doors in search for Trunks. She hoped she had made up for the way she had ignored him earlier with her words in class. Yet, she wasn't certain, and Trunks was a step ahead of the rest, leaving class quickly, not taking pause to so much as glance back at anyone. Chibiusa had reached the edge of the school courtyard, eyes scanning for a familiar purple head amongst the few that lingered. He wasn't around.

"He's left." Chibiusa sighed, shoulders slumped with defeat. She considered going home when she heard the soft voice emanate behind her. She turned, meeting the handsome face, the amber eyes that glinted gold.

"Erishi-kun?"

Hiro neither frowned or smiled as he said, "Hi. I was hoping I'd run into you."

It had been over a month since she had seen or spoke to him. And the last time they had spoken, it hadn't been on good terms. Chibiusa willed herself to bravely look at him.

"Briefs-san," Hiro started. "You and him…"

As though the words were prophetic, a familiar voice among others rang out in the distance. Alert, Chibiusa tore her eyes away from Hiro and towards the source. She followed the perimeter of the large building, noticing the shadows spilling from around the corner.

"Just spit it out, then. What's this really about? You already knew all about my dad, didn't you?"

"Who doesn't? Yasai Vegeta, the most ruthless mobster around? Crossing him once is all it takes for a hit."

Chibiusa leaned forward. It was Kabuto who had just spoken, Matomo at his side with Trunks' back to her as he regarded them with clenched fists.

"Yeah, too bad he has so many lackeys covering his tracks, he never gets a single thing linked back to him," Matomo grunted.

"What a joke! Two years and prison sentence lifted? What did your mom do to get him out? How much money did she pay?" Kabuto jeered.

"Shut up!" Trunks snapped. "My mom doesn't have to do a thing, and what he does or doesn't do isn't my business and it definitely isn't yours! Now say it! You know everything, don't you? About the past?"

The two boys didn't speak, and simply stared back angrily.

Trunks smirked, an arm raised and pointed at them with a triumphant fervour. "Heh! I'm right, huh? All of this is just jealousy, isn't it? How horrible it must be for you to be reborn only to be nothing but the dirt under my shoe all over again?"

Kabuto's eyes were menacing as he barked, "Yeah you're right, asshole! There's nothing worse than being below someone like you—an undeserving piece of —"

"Stop it!"

Chbiusa couldn't help herself. She had stepped out from behind the wall. It was just like earlier that day in class, that wave of courage that came in spite of herself.

Kabuto looked surprised, but he quickly masked it behind a cynical roll of his eyes.

"Oh, look it's your _precious princess_ come to save the day!"

Matomo sniffed. "I guess it's just like before. She's just as brave as back then, _still_ without anything to back it up. It's hilarious. It's also jut so sad."

"Leave her out of this!" Trunks shouted, redirecting attention to himself. "You want to fight me then? Well then it's on!"

"You fight, and I notify the Principal."

Their heads all turned, noting it was Hiro who had spoken. Chibiusa watched in amazement as he stepped to her side, a bold gesture as he near matched in height to the two bullies, but not in brawn, especially with the broad-shouldered Kabuto.

"Who the heck is this guy?" Matomo groused, glimpsing between Kabuto and directing a scrutinizing glare at Chibiusa and Trunks.

"Never mind who I am. This is school property," Hiro said matter-of-factly, his senior status evident in his manner.

Kabuto was unfazed by Hiro's threat. "This punk! Who do you think—"

Suddenly Matomo reached for Kabuto's arm to pull him back. He grumbled under his breath, "Just leave it, Kabu. Not worth our time."

Kabuto seemed aggravated at first as he looked sternly back at his friend. As though something finally registered, Kabuto pivoted, a final dirty look shot at Hiro then Trunks before the two set off on their own way.

There was an unsettling feeling left in their wake as Chibiusa noticed Trunks slowly turn towards them, his gaze empty and uncertain. He stared hard at Hiro, then his eyes shifted to her.

"It's you…you're both…" his voice came out strangely.

Chibiusa peered at Hiro. Of course, he had been the one to break up the inevitable scuffle. She opened her mouth to speak, but he walked past her with haste and approached Trunks.

* * *

Trunks got on his guard as Erishi Hiro neared.

 _Why had he been there?_

"Fighting? Is that all you brats are capable of?" Erishi said in a cold, almost mocking tone. "Does having a brain truly elude all of your kind?"

So Erishi knew the others were Saiyans as well? Trunks scowled. He hated being referred to as if he were an object, some freak. "My kind? What is that supposed to mean?"

Erishi maintained perfect calm as he spoke, his pale hair drifting with a cool breeze. "I know exactly who you are—or who you used to be. _Give it up_. You're not worthy of Chibiusa."

Trunks leered. "And you are? She obviously chose me. Besides I'd think my family bank account makes it pretty clear what _my_ worth is."

Erishi didn't flinch, or falter at the words. He remained calm and unwavering. He spoke softly:

"If you know what's good for you and if you really care about her…you'd do the smart thing and let her go. _Kid._ "

Then he sauntered away, a chilling tinge to the air with his final words.


End file.
